Interventions of Fate
by wudnulike2know
Summary: AU In an interview, Harry shows the reporter a story. An unusual, winding tale about himself and Ginny Weasley, the girl who got away. With run ins as far as Rome, this is the story that fate will never forget, and neither will he.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot, to a certain extent! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/n: I debated putting this up for a while but in the end, here we are. This is a short story (A ficlet?), which was thought up before HBP and so doesn't really coincide with it. That's where I had doubts but I really loved the potential so I hope that won't put you off. It is loosely based on the plot of an Indian film called Hum Tum. The film (Hum Tum) I've heard is based on other films that I've never seen so I don't really know how much this story corresponds with those. By the way the non-cannon part doesn't really affect the story too much; most of it is post-Hogwarts.

**Prologue**

Lavender Thomas was somewhere during her daily routine of making breakfast for herself and her husband when she'd gotten a call from work.

Lavender was one of Witch Weekly's top reporters. She wasn't prepared at all.

All she'd been told was to bring parchment and her quill and to be there as quickly as possible, the interviewee had only accepted at the last minute and they needed one of their best on the job.

So she was rather surprised when she saw exactly whom it was she'd be interviewing.

'Harry Potter' Lavender said with a smile.

It was funny, Harry had, in his seven years at Hogwarts, shared a dormitory with her husband and been one of his good friends but after that he seemed to have just disappeared.

But here he was, almost seven years later.

Harry smiled 'Lavender! How are you' he stood up and the two hugged briefly.

'So, how are you? And Dean?' he asked

'Dean's fine, enjoying work and I'm pregnant' Lavender said happily.

Harry looked surprised 'wow, congratulations!' he now viewed her attire.

Since she had to leave at such short notice, she was still wearing a loose white t-shirt, had just managed to shove herself into a pair of jeans and was wearing her hair in a loose bun.

'Definitely not the Lavender I remember' Harry said.

Lavender rolled her eyes. 'It's your fault for replying at the last minute, I was just told to get my arse here before you could say blast-ended skrewts'

Lavender then delved into her bag and produced several pieces of parchment and a quill. She looked at Harry and said 'would you mind if I used a quick quotes quill?'

Harry looked at the contraption shrewdly, making her smile.

'Look I'll show you, it's not charmed or anything' she put the quill to parchment and said clearly 'My name is Lavender Thomas' the quill furiously wrote exactly what she'd just said.

Harry relaxed at seeing this and Lavender continued to prepare for the impending interview.

After a few minutes the reporter was ready to go as she faced her subject.

She smiled brightly 'okay Harry, lets start with you giving us an update on what you've been up to for the past few years, I'm sure our readers would love to know'

Harry stifled laughter at the change in her tone of voice and how it made her sound so much like the overly bubbly teenage girl she was in school.

'Well, you know I'm still an auror and I've started an organisation for orphaned wizards and witches which helps raise them in a homely environment and pays for them to go to Hogwarts' Harry said.

Lavender smiled inwardly at his generous nature which shined through in that statement and added 'yes, remember forty percent of the profits made from the sales of this issue go to this cause'

That had been the condition of this interview. If he were to give them an interview, forty percent would need to go to his organisation.

'So, let's begin on your life, shall we? What was your childhood like?' Lavender asked, Harry laughed mirthlessly.

'Childhood? What childhood? I didn't have one. My parents died without ever leaving me a substantial memory. I was given to my aunt, literally left on her doorstep.

'For ten years I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. My aunt and uncle shunned me. Left me out of everything. I never knew what a mother's love was like, not even in dreams.

As soon as I was tall enough to have my head over the top of the stove, I had to wait on them hand and foot. I served meals, did the gardening, cleaned my cousin's room. I was always given the least to eat; my birthday was never so much as acknowledged.

It was even worse when I was sent to school. None of the other children would so much as step near me because they were so afraid of my cousin.

'I was beaten up every day; I don't know how my glasses survived. Whenever we played P.E. I was always picked last. It wasn't that everyone absolutely hated me. No, it was just that they were so terrified to defy my cousin in anyway, so they bullied me.

'The teachers didn't like me either. My magic always used to go off so I was always in trouble. Throughout those ten years I never felt loved, or even cared about, not once' Harry recalled wistfully,

Lavender was astonished at the things she never knew about her friend and her heart went out to him, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him and he smiled back.

'And Hogwarts?' Lavender asked quietly, but Harry grinned as she mentioned it.

'Hogwarts was like a whole new life. It was amazing. I know I felt so ecstatic when Hagrid came to get me. You wouldn't understand.

'When you've lived literally in hell for all the life you can remember and suddenly someone comes along and tells you that actually you belong in a whole different world, where people don't hate you and they care about you even a little, it's incredible, surreal even'

Lavender smiled at his answer. She then got a little glint in her eyes, a glint which seemed oddly familiar to Harry.

'So. Let's Witch Weeklify it shall we? What kind of girl do you go for?' Lavender asked excitedly.

Harry laughed. 'There's the Lavender I remember. Well let's see… she has to have a sense of humour, be a little bit wild, understanding, be able to balance me out, she has to be independent and not let people do things for her, you know a really strong character' Harry described.

She nodded and glanced at the parchment to make sure the quill was running smoothly.

'Have you ever met your perfect girl?' Lavender asked softly.

Harry looked thoughtful and smiled in a sad way. 'Yes, once' was his short answer though his tone had no hint of finality in it as if he'd almost forgotten to add it in.

Lavender pursued the topic 'what happened to her?' she whispered.

'She walked away' Harry said, thinking back 'and I let her' he finished resentfully.

The woman looked confused 'why? What happened between you?' she persisted.

Harry sighed at this.

'I really don't think you have the time. It really is a long, winding story. It could make you go insane' he said, trying to put Lavender off in vain, because he knew that if Lavender was even a little bit like she was in school she'd never miss an opportunity like this.

He was right.

'Oh no, I have the time. That is, if it's okay with you, if it's not too upsetting or anything?' she asked hopefully.

Harry laughed bitterly and nodded. 'No, it's just frustrating is all'

'Where does it start?' Lavender asked.

'I suppose it starts out with a schoolgirl crush. In my first year I caught my first glimpse of her. I didn't think much of her then. Just another person who knew the side of me I'd never known.

_'Harry Potter!' I hear the small redheaded girl cry, am I that special? Oh, she's speaking again._

'Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see him mum, oh please' she pleads.

See me, but why?

'In second year, the chamber of secrets was opened but even before then, she was terrified to speak to me.

'I remember this one time when she accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish, her brothers never did let it go, I don't think. Her cheeks would flame at the sight of me.

'And yet even when she was shy, she was a fiery thing.

_'Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!' Ginny cries suddenly._

Wow, she speaks. She fights too. Malfoy looks happy, oh no.

'Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!' Malfoy taunts.

Oh great, so I step in here and get blinded by camera flashes and then run into this prat, things couldn't get any worse but obviously they can, should've guessed.

'I remember when she got taken into the chamber. When I saw her in there, she was so pale, she really did look dead. I hardly knew her and yet I hoped against hope that nothing had happened to her.

In third year she seemed not to have changed that much, she still didn't talk to me. Although, I do remember one time when we laughed, well almost, together.

_'Ah there's Penelope!' Percy says._

He's smoothing his hair and he looks oddly pink. I snort and catch and catch Ginny's eye, she looks just as amused as I feel. Percy can still hear us. We turn away to laugh secretly.

'I forgot about that, it was only when I didn't have her anymore that I realised how much those tiny instances meant to me.

'By fourth year, she was getting braver. She talked to me, every so often. She always blushed of course, but I'd gotten used to it by then, it didn't really bother me. I didn't really notice.

_'Don't!' says Ginny 'Don't laugh'_

But really it is a very funny picture, Neville asking Hermione of all people. Hermione's coming up to us, but we can't stop laughing.

'Why weren't you two at dinner' she asks, we can't answer, the vision is still funny.

Ginny's answering for us. 'Because-oh shut up laughing, you two- because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball' she snaps.

Hope she's happy, we're not laughing anymore. Talk about harsh.

'In fifth year was when it really changed. Suddenly she started talking to me and we became good friends.

'I found she was smart, funny, loyal and impulsive. You know, I was such an idiot. I didn't even notice.

'One day, Hermione told me that she was over me, given up on me and I realised that she had been talking to me more than usual.

'There was that phase when I thought I was possessed and I locked myself away, she was the one who understood and she was the one who came to give me my slap in the face. Everyone else was scared.

_'I didn't want anyone to talk to me' I say._

God, can't they leave me alone? They should be scared I might bite them. Oh lord here she goes again, what is wrong with Ginny?

'Well that was a bit stupid of you' she says angrily 'seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-know-who, and I can tell you how it feels'

Oh. What do I say now? I'd forgotten about that.

'That June she went to fight alongside me in the Department of Mysteries. I remember how sweet she looked when I told she couldn't come and that was when I saw her fierce side. She was so determined.

_Why can't they leave us alone? We have to do this. Sirius is my godfather, mine._

'Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!' Ginny cries.

I stare at her. Her jaw's set; she won't back down no matter what we do. Well she did help a lot and she definitely knows how to fight.

'In sixth year, we became closer and yet there was still some sort of invisible barrier I couldn't explain. There shouldn't have been with all the time we spent together, helping her out with her subjects and stuff.

_'Harry! This is so hard! It's ridiculous! Where's Neville?' she cries and begins to look around, I smile 'what is it?'_

'Mimbulus Mimbletonia! Mimbulus Mimbletonia, that's what it fu-' she stops on the verge of finishing her sentence, when a first year glanced at her, frightened.

She growls and rolls her eyes. 'What bloody uses does it have?' she shouts, I wince.

Herbology's not my best subject and Ginny is kind of screaming. I look around too. We could really do with Neville. Great, she's looking at me now; well have to try my best.

'Okay, calm down Ginny. Just think about what it does….'

'That was the year we fought Voldemort, you were there. She tried to help anyone and everyone and she really held her own. For a minute there I thought it was all over.

_I turn around, away from the death eaters, the fight only to see Ginny's brown eyes staring back at me_now_?' she's shouting._

'What are you doing? Watch it' she shouts and points her wand over my shoulder 'STUPEFY' she looks back at me 'what are you doing? Turn around'

I shake my head 'I need a minute'

She stares at me 'you need a minute,

I nod 'I want to keep on fighting but it feels like a lost cause'

Now Ginny's shaking her head 'it's not over until you say it's over' she reasons.

'Didn't I just say that it was?'

'Well I'm not going to let you. Turn your arse back round right now' she orders.

'But why?'

'Harry act like the Gryffindor you are and not some muggle woman! It'll definitely be over if you leave, you're only one who can do this you prat!'

We stare at each some more, each trying to out-stare the other, she wins. I resignedly turn round and for some reason I feel a lot more motivated.

'Without her, I might've stopped; actually without her I would've probably died. Malfoy was about to kill me from the back there' Harry reminisced and smiled bitterly

'That summer was awful. I mean we were happy that he was gone but at the same time, we'd lost so many people. The one that affected us the most was the murder of the Grangers. Hermione was distraught.

_'They're gone Ginny, he took them away from me, just like that' Hermione snaps her finger 'I'm an orphan! I have nowhere to go! I have no family, he's taken them all, every single one'_

Ron and I sit quietly, not sure what to do, but I understand.

Ginny hugs Hermione 'Hermione, he killed a lot of people, good people. Your family were among them, they didn't deserve to die but it won't do you any good to dwell on it'

Hermione's started crying now.

'Everyone will always remember them to be the best kind of people you could find, but you're their daughter. When people look at you they'll remember your parents. You're their memory now.

'Years in the future when people see you across the street or in the shop they'll think "that's Hermione, Hugh and Diana's daughter. She's a nice girl, talented too. They were good people and they'd be so proud if they could see her now" Ginny hugged her friend once again.

'By this time you'd think I'd have fallen in love with someone that amazing, wouldn't you?' Harry laughed.

'But no, I was thick, ignorant and blind. She was right before my eyes and I didn't realise it, in fact it took me many more years to realise it' Harry finished.

He smiled at Lavender and said 'well that's the back story. The actual story pretty much starts from the seventh year onwards'

Lavender froze the quill 'Harry, I've been thinking, I think it'd be best, if we watched the memory. It'd be easier for me to write it up if I had a copy of it' she suggested unsurely.

Harry frowned and considered it. 'You'd get rid of the memory, as soon as you were finished?'

'I promise, on my honour, pinky swear. Whatever works for you. I will not use it for anything apart from the article'

He nodded and then said 'I'll give it to you but the story might seem a little broken, if it's just my memories'

'Is there someone else who could help me' she asked.

Harry thought and then it came to him 'well I'll give you her old friends' addresses, I remember they used to share a pensieve between them when they all lived together, you might find something in there'

'Perfect'

Harry looked confused 'where are you going to keep the memory?' he asked, Lavender delved into her handbag and pulled out a little stone cup.

'In here' she said simply 'it's a pensieve cup, from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It's smaller, five memories max but you're allowed to stray from the main character'

He nodded and took the cup from Lavender. He touched his wand to his temple and then put it inside the cup, in which silver liquid started swirling.

'Right now how do you get inside?' he asked

'Dip your finger in' Lavender instructed.

Harry looked back before doing so. 'Are you sure you can handle it? I'm sure any girl would find it heart wrenching' he said mockingly.

Lavender scowled and shoved him 'you might want to pack some tissues, because I'm not taking any' he continued.

'Shut up Potter and just go, would you? I'll be the judge of that' she said testily.

'Alright, alright you don't need to get shirty. God, pregnant women, you and your mood swings' but he dipped his finger into the cup before Lavender got a chance to smack the back of his head. She let it slide and followed him in.

Within minutes the two found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room of their seventh year

A/n: That's the first chapter, it's short, I know but don't shout at me, this was just to get it all started. By the way, after this there'll be no more mention of (present) Harry and Lavender until the epilogue, it'll just be the story that they view.


	2. The Spark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot (to a certain extent)! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/n: Uuuumm, not much to say. Here's the next chapter, have fun!

**The Spark**

'We've talked about this and we've discovered that our feelings were mutual and so we're…going out now' Hermione declared and then winced as if she expected shouts and revolts. Ron looked sheepish.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances with each other and the looked back at their two friends. Their faces broke into smiles.

'Finally!' Ginny cried and then laughed 'Hermione, you can open your eyes, we won't hurt you' Hermione opened her eyes and beamed. She hugged Ginny.

Harry smiled and wasn't quite so expressive but happy all the same. He clapped Ron on the shoulder and said 'good for you Ron' he said.

Ron coughed, nodded and said 'thanks mate' they looked at the girls who were talking excitedly.

Ron shook his head and whispered 'mental' having heard him, Harry laughed and inwardly agreed.

Long after Ron and Hermione had gone off to bed, Harry and Ginny remained in the Common Room. They talked about their friends' announcement.

Ginny was awaiting some sort of reaction and for the life of him Harry couldn't understand what.

'So, how do you feel about it?' Ginny asked quietly

'Bound to happen really. Been expecting it since after the Yule ball in fourth year so actually they've taken a while but here we are' he replied nonchalantly.

She nodded 'Well I'm happy for them' she commented.

Harry stared at her confusedly 'Uh, suppose I am too, best thing for them, isn't it?' he replied, still unsure of what Ginny wanted him to say.

'I agree' she said

'Okay then'

They stayed quiet for a while Ginny wallowed in her restless thoughts.

Finally she came out and said it 'you realise things will change now?' she said.

'How do you mean?' Harry asked, making her roll her eyes.

'Well they'll be spending a lot more time with each other…' she trailed off, leaving Harry with something to think about.

He thought about what she'd just said and realised that she was right.

Ron and Hermione would now want to spend more time together, leaving him, Harry, to be the third wheel. He had sort of known this all along but it had been buried among other thoughts for a while.

He looked back at Ginny and nodded 'Yeah, I suppose things will be different now'

'Are you okay with that?' she asked.

Harry frowned 'Uh yeah, I am. I mean I suppose I knew it was going to happen really. Long as I know, I'll always have their support, I don't have to hang around with them all the time to know that' he answered.

'Yeah you're right. That's what's important' Ginny reinforced.

'Yep'

'Well, I'm happy for them, personally' she repeated casually.

'Yeah so am I- Ginny, what are you getting at?'

She shook her head 'I'm not trying to get at anything, I was just checking'

Harry frowned further. 'I'm not a child; you don't need to check up on me'

The girl sighed 'I know you're not a child but forgive me for caring about you' Ginny said waspishly.

His expression softened and he looked guilty 'sorry, I just hate it when people baby me' he explained.

Ginny smiled knowingly. 'Know how it feels. I didn't mean to make it sound as if was babying you, I suppose that's just how it came out'

Harry nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence.

'You know, I reckon I'll be alright' he said after a minute.

'Oh?' she said looking mildly intrigued.

'Yeah still got you, haven't I?'

Ginny grinned 'that you do Harry. 'Course I don't compare to Ron and Hermione'

They laughed and fell silent again.

A few minutes later, Harry spoke again. 'We'll be alright, won't we? You and me?'

She looked at her raven haired friend thoughtfully for a moment before replying.

She smiled because she knew that there had never been a time when Harry had been without Ron or Hermione. Even when there were fights, he had always had a place with one or the other.

Slowly, she began to nod reassuringly 'Yeah. We'll be fine. You'll be alright Harry' she soothed.

Harry smiled back and after another moment's thought he said 'And Ginny?' she looked up.

'Thanks for caring and checking. Sometimes I don't really know when I do need it and when I don't'

Ginny nodded again and rose, she held out a hand to Harry. He took it and got up.

'G'night Harry' she said

'Night'

* * *

Over the following weeks, Ron and Hermione grew closer, as was expected. They still bickered but it wasn't quite as serious as they fought in a rather fond way.

When they did fight, it got quite serious but they managed to work it out between themselves, without too much interference.

The two spent a fair amount of time with Ginny and Harry but as had been predicted, not as much as before.

This had resulted in Harry and Ginny becoming closer. That late night talk that had taken place a few weeks back had become something of a ritual.

Every night they would meet in the common room after everybody else had gone up. They would talk about everything. If they were in good moods, they'd talk about Quidditch, rant about the Slytherins or laugh at teachers.

On more serious days they discussed Harry's childhood, an aspect of his life Harry had never really talked about. Ginny expressed her feelings on the experience she'd gone through in her first year and Harry would tell her how he felt after hearing about the prophecy and the impact of Voldemort on his life.

In each other, Harry and Ginny found a sort of confidant that they'd never really had before. Harry found that Ginny could understand him like no one else.

In some areas she could relate to his problems with Voldemort, in other aspects, he had to provide an explanation but what he found comforting was her general wish to understand.

She always listened with the utmost attention and because of this she began to see things through his eyes. There were times when Harry wondered how he'd managed without her.

It had only been seven months since the war had ended; Harry still hadn't come to terms with everything that had happened. They had lost so many people.

Dumbledore for one, it had seemed at one point that Hogwarts would close but they had managed to pull through. Many students had given their lives as well.

Slowly, with Ginny's help, Harry was starting to look at life differently. He was no longer required to serve one purpose and one purpose only. He didn't have to devote his days devising a plan for Voldemort's demise.

He was allowed to live now. He no longer had to think that there was no time for girlfriends, that there was better things to do. Because now, there was time for girlfriends and there wasn't better things to do, well not really.

He didn't have to worry about his scar all the time, it was just a scar now, everyone had them. His was an odd shape and in a less than discreet place, so what?

It was still hard for him to go into public places without being mobbed but nothing's ever perfect.

Ginny was finding girls for Harry left and right but just because he looked at life differently didn't mean he had changed as a person.

Mostly, he rejected the girls she found for him. But occasionally one or two sparked his interest but it hardly ever amounted to anything.

'Catherine Priestly? Very nice, she's-'

'No'

'Felicity Emerson? Really pretty-'

'No, Ginny'

'Noelle Freeman She's-'

'No, want me to spell it out? ' Ginny sighed at her lack of success 'what about Mirabelle Woodhouse?'

Harry didn't have the heart to say no again. He looked at his red haired friend and rolled his eyes. 'House?'

'Ravenclaw' Ginny answered and bit her lip while her eyes sparkled in anticipation. Harry almost laughed; Ginny took this as her cue.

'She's a Quidditch fan but she doesn't play it. Wavy dark brown hair, big hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, perfect skin, perfect figure'

Harry raised his eyebrows, he was slightly intrigued.

Ginny continued 'We started talking once when I overheard her fiercely defending Hagrid while all her friends were taking the mick'

Harry looked at Ginny and thought for a moment and gave in.

'We'll meet. Once' Harry said and rose to leave.

'Okay I'll tell you the time' she called to him.

She knew he was laughing at her and shaking his head but Ginny smiled even more.

It was good to see Harry laugh again. She could only recall a few times prior to this year when she'd actually seen him do that.

* * *

Ginny ran into her dormitory and disregarded her friends' concerned glances when she began screaming into her pillow.

'Ginny?' one of them asked, she didn't seem to hear.

'Ginny, Hermione's here' this caught the red head's attention.

She looked up to find Hermione standing in the doorway, looking worried. 'What's up Hermione?' she asked

'Ginny, have you seen Harry around. I can't seem to find him anywhere' Hermione said, Ginny stared at her friend and thought of Harry.

'He'll be around somewhere, he'll turn up when he feels like it' she answered. Hermione nodded, waved and left.

Ginny sat up and thought some more. Finally she got up, took out her scarf and coat and left. On her way out she said 'be back later, just going out'

Ginny bounded down the stairs and ran out of the common room. Her feet were carrying her to her destination; her mind couldn't spare a thought towards it.

Her head ached with trying to hold all the thoughts that flew around in it. She reached the entrance hall, crossed it and threw the doors open. The cold, November wind rushed to meet her.

She stepped outside, hardly noticing the conditions which surrounded her; she began to trudge across the grounds.

Her red hair flew into her vision, but she ignored it and kept her head bent and gaze downwards. Her cheeks were starting succumb to the weather and began to pink to its command but she didn't care.

Finally she reached it. She took a seat in the stands next to Harry. He didn't look at her or acknowledge the fact that he knew of her presence in any way.

But he knew. 'Hermione's looking for you' she said simply, he nodded. No other words were exchanged.

They looked out upon the pitch. He knew why she was there and she knew why he was. It was a silent understanding; it didn't need to be spoken. They needed to get away from it all.

Every so often, it got too much. The trivial problems of students, the classes, the work, the pressures. They both needed a place where they could escape, in a sense. Where all the stresses trailed away to reveal their true significance, or lack thereof.

Eventually Harry spoke. 'How did you know I was here?' he asked.

Ginny turned and considered him for a moment 'I don't know I just did' she answered shortly.

He nodded as if he knew and turned away once again.

A few more minutes passed away in silence. Neither moved. Then, for no visible reason, Ginny let her head fall onto his shoulders. He didn't look surprised or show any emotion. As if responding to her action he put an arm around her shoulders.

For the next half hour, they offered each other silent company.

No words were spoken and yet it was the complete opposite of solitude. To a passer by, it looked like a perfect moment between two friends. A picture so perfect, it seemed almost untouchable. Nothing could spoil it nor penetrate it, not even time.

* * *

There was two weeks remaining until the Christmas holidays began and the students of Hogwarts were allowed a trip to Hogsmeade to go Christmas shopping.

The small, traditional village always looked best at that time of year.

The temperatures almost reached to the point of being unbearable but this was slightly buried by the beauty of Hogmeade. The thatched roofs bedecked with snow, the magical yellow lighting which illuminated the snow covered paths running through the village.

For Ron and Hermione, this was their first opportunity at having a proper date.

Harry and Ginny didn't mind that the two wished to wander Hogsmeade on their own. If anything, it made Christmas shopping easier.

'Okay Hermione….book, done' Harry said, Ginny stared at him 'what?' he asked

'You're getting her a book? Come on, Harry' Ginny said

'She loves books!' he protested

'Well yes but you didn't exactly put much thought into it, did you?'

Harry smiled 'see, that's something I've always liked about Hermione. She just wants books all the time'

Ginny raised her eyebrows 'does she really, have you asked her?'

'Well no but its Hermione'

'So it's okay to get her a thoughtless gift, is it?' he opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

'What are you getting her' he asked finally.

'Book' she answered.

Harry's mouth fell open 'how can you say that-' he started

'Ah, but I asked her and plus I've spent ages finding the perfect book to get her' she countered.

'Note to self: don't bring Ginny shopping next year; she makes you think about gifts' Harry said.

Ginny huffed with mock indignation. 'Oi!' she shoved him playfully.

A few of the older witches who passed, smiled at them reminiscently.

Harry grinned at her, she shook her head fondly. Passing students gave them odd looks but Ginny and Harry didn't notice as they started throwing small handfuls of snow at each other.

'Harry!' Ginny shouted after ten minutes. 'We have to get this shopping done!' she grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the street.

'Alright, alright' he conceded.

She let go and they continued to stroll onwards.

Every so often Ginny would excitedly point at something in a shop window. Harry would just laugh and shake his head but got used to it after a while.

'So do you think getting Hermione a book on exam techniques is thoughtful?' he asked.

The girl's head popped round the side of the nearest bookcase. 'Like she needs it and no. Come on Harry, you can do better than that'

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered 'if I hadn't gone with her, I'd be done by now' Ginny pretended she didn't hear him.

'Aha!' came Ginny's voice from the distant. Not a moment later the red head appeared beside Harry.

'Found what you need?' he asked absentmindedly, reading the back of a book, he thought Hermione might like.

'Yep' Ginny said proudly.

She held out a leather bound book with gold embossed letters that read "Mind of a Muse: Memoirs of an Inspiration"

Harry looked at her resignedly. He really would have to think now. This was the kind of book, if he knew anything about her, that Hermione would love.

'D'you mind helping me then, you seem to be good at this' Harry asked casually, Ginny grinned 'thought you'd never ask' she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to another shelf.

In the end, it was Harry who finally picked out something he knew Hermione would like.

With the right guidance, he found a book titled "How to Form a Rebellion" which he thought she might find useful in her SPEW campaign or at least find amusing.

'Right, where to now?' Harry asked as they stepped outside after paying for their purchases.

Ginny shrugged and squinted at Harry through the flurry of snow 'Three Broomsticks, or do you want to get the presents out of the way?' he proposed.

'Presents out of the way, then we can take our time in the Three Broomsticks' Ginny decided, Harry nodded and they set off to find Ron's gift.

Two hours later Harry and Ginny rushed into the Three Broomsticks. They sighed when the door had closed and they were met with the warmth of the pub.

They found a table in the corner and Harry got them a couple of butterbeers. The two sipped in silence, when Ginny spotted something, or someone.

'Harry!' she said, Harry shook himself out of a daze and looked at her enquiringly. She nodded her head towards table in the distance.

Harry turned and saw what she was signalling at. His eyes went wide and he turned right back round within a second.

A picture of his best friends kissing was one that didn't appeal too much to him.

'Thanks Ginny, it's great that they're together but I could really have done without seeing that' he said. The girl rolled her eyes.

'It's kinda weird that it's Ron but apart from that, it's rather adorable, don't you think?' she asked, Harry didn't look convinced, Ginny gave up.  
They continued to talk and joke around, occasionally glancing at Ron and Hermione.

'Can't wait to be home for Christmas' Ginny said and her eyes glazed over as she thought of Christmas at the Burrow.

Harry smiled. 'I know what you mean. I could do with a good dose of your mother's cooking' and he blissfully thought of the food that waited for him in that bizarre house.

'Let's not forget the ever present Weasley clan' Ginny reminded him, thinking fondly of her brothers. Harry looked at Ginny and voiced a thought.

'Whatever happened to Percy, get any word from him after the war?' he asked tentatively

'Don't know, don't care' Ginny lied

'Didn't he contact any of you after the war?'

'No, not really'

'You have no idea where he is right now, or what he's doing or anything?'

'Nope, could be dead for all we know, wouldn't be surprised if he told them to not tell us about his death in the will' Ginny said, she took another small sip and did not alter her carefully arranged, insouciant expression.

'Ginny'

'Okay so we would know if he was dead. But he could be married and we wouldn't know' she stated truthfully.

Harry nodded and thought back to the last time he'd spoken to the third oldest Weasley, fourth year.

He remembered in his third year when Mrs. Weasley almost bursted with pride when she told him of Percy's achievements. Of course, he'd still been clever enough to suck up to Dumbledore then.

All of the Weasleys were so close, it seemed odd that there was another, alone and estranged.

Harry didn't pursue the subject any further, he could tell Ginny didn't really want to say much on the matter, or maybe she didn't have much to say on the matter.

After overcoming an awkward silence, Ginny was reminded of something.

'So, how did it go with Mirabelle?' she asked, Harry looked confused.

'Who?' he asked.

The girl rolled here eyes and said 'Woodhouse?'

'Oh! Her. Sorry you set me up with so many, I lose track of their first names. She was nice, quite fit, clever, funny, good to talk to' he trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows. 'And?'

'Well I dunno, something wasn't there. She makes a good enough mate, but' he trailed off.

'No chemistry?' Ginny filled in.

'Um, if that's what you call it, then yeah'

'Note to self: Type Woodhouse, no chemistry' the sixth year said as if she were writing it down.

Harry groaned. 'No Ginny, no more, please. Let me find a girl. I don't just want a girlfriend, I want someone special, you know?'

'You want to tie yourself down, already?' she asked, when her friend nodded, she sighed.

'Harry, Harry, Harry. Look, you've had how many girlfriends? One, Chang, right? Apart from that, you weren't granted any time, you were too busy fighting off you know who. You never did what other boys had the chance to do, play the field a little'

Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny held up a hand.

'I'm not saying, you should play six girls off at once or get a new one every week or something, because if you did that, I'd kill you. Just have some fun, live a little' she advised wisely

Harry thought about this. Truth be told, she was right. He never had had a chance to be like other guys when it came to girls. He'd gone out with Cho Chang, which was nothing short of a disaster.

He needed to get out a little more and Ginny was handing him the ticket. He looked up at his red headed companion. 'I think you're right'

'But of course' Ginny said with a smug smile, Harry snorted but she ignored him.

'Okay next target: Adella Sparks. There's sure to be chemistry there, she's kind, bright, pretty and full of life'

Harry thought and nodded. 'Yeah, okay go on then. I'd be happy to meet this Adella Sparks'

Ginny smiled widely and an excited spark came into her chocolate brown eyes. 'Brilliant, you'll love her! I know you will'

They talked for a little longer before they were joined by Ron and Hermione, who had only then spotted their friends.

'Hey you two! When did you come in here?' Hermione asked, she was positively beaming.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, the former answered 'we've been in here a while, haven't we?'

Ginny nodded in agreement, Hermione looked surprised at their reply.

'Really? I didn't see you come in' Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances.

'Yeah you wouldn't have done, you looked a little…busy when we came in' Ginny said with a grin.

Ron started to redden and Hermione's cheeks donned an embarrassed blush.

Ron cleared his throat and took a seat at their table 'so, you two have fun?' he asked, Harry grunted.

Ginny smiled 'yeah it was great, right Harry?' at this Harry looked at her disbelievingly.

'It was bloody torture!' he cried, Ginny gave a huff of indignation. 'You took ages. You spent like half an hour on each gift!' he ranted

'Shopping's fun!'

'As if'

'Forgive me for wanting to make sure everybody got the perfect gift' Ginny retorted

'Yeah, yeah. You and your thoughtfulness' Harry grumbled but it didn't quite achieve its effect as he had started smiling at their arguing.

Ginny's face broke out in a smile too 'yeah me and my thoughtfulness and you and your carelessness'

'Dangerous combination' Harry finished and the two laughed.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and looked at Harry and Ginny strangely as the other two continued to laugh and make jokes.

That night, after her nightly conversation with Harry, Ginny entered her dormitory and was surprised at who she saw there.

Her two dorm mates were asleep and Hermione sat on her bed, reading a book, Ginny recalled as belonging to one of the other girls.

'Hermione?' she called out.

The brown haired girl looked up. 'Oh hey! You took a while' she commented, Ginny was still confused.

'Hermione, what are you doing here?' she asked.

'Just came to talk to you about…well about Harry'

Ginny sat down on her bed and waited for her friend to begin.

'You guys are okay aren't you? I mean now me and Ron don't-' she trailed off.

'We're fine Hermione, he gets it, and he's not angry or anything' Ginny told her friend exactly what she wanted to know.

Hermione nodded. 'Are you still trying to set him up with people?'

'Yep, I'm getting him to play the field a little' Ginny said brightly.

Hermione shook her head 'I don't think Harry's the type to play the field, he's more of a settle down kind of guy' she said.

'That's what he said. But come on, he's seventeen, he doesn't need to start finding the perfect girl' Ginny reasoned. Hermione smiled.

'He's got the perfect girl though' she said quietly, now Ginny was really confused.

'He has? Who?' she asked purely out of curiosity.

Hermione stared at the girl before her. She then narrowed her eyes when something clicked 'Oh my god, you're so stupid, both of you' she whispered.

'Hey!' Ginny protested.

'And blind' the other girl continued.

'Huh! Charming' the redhead said sarcastically.

Hermione laughed, not at what Ginny had said but at how clueless she was. 'Come on, even Ron noticed it' she said.

'Noticed what?' Ginny demanded. Hermione thought for another moment before reaching to a conclusion. 'Well I guess if you're meant to find out, you'll find out eventually' with that she walked off. Ginny called after her 'Fine! You know what? If you don't want to tell me then fine'

* * *

The weeks had flown by and soon the students of Hogwarts had been faced with the Christmas Holidays. The majority of the students boarded the train on the 18th of December while a select few chose to remain behind. Harry was no longer one of them.

Ron and Hermione had found a compartment to themselves and had left Ginny and Harry to find one of their own.

'Great aren't they, best friends?' he grumbled as he and Ginny finally found an empty compartment.

Ginny was just as nettled 'tell me about it. I can't believe them! That's so unfair!' she cried.

Harry shrugged 'I suppose that's what we get for being so soft on the whole "ditching us every once in a while" situation' they sat down and folded their arms.

'We should've stayed in the first year's compartment' Ginny said darkly 'that way we could've pretended we didn't find somewhere to sit and make them feel bad'

Harry laughed. 'Then we'd have had to spend three hours with first years'

Ginny shrugged 'they're not that annoying, I guess' the boy looked sceptical.

'Hey Ginny' Harry said after a minute of comfortable silence, the girl looked up 'yeah?'

'How serious d'you think they're going to get?' he asked solemnly.

'How do you mean?'

'Well I'm not the best at interpreting and everything but they've gotten quite attached, quite fast. I mean it's not like a normal "going out" deal, is it?'

'I know what you mean. But think about it, this way. They've been best friends since first year. They don't need any of that "getting to know you" time, do they? So they've just skipped a step, really' Ginny concluded.

Harry thought about Ginny's idea. It made sense. And yet, he wasn't entirely convinced. He knew there was something else between his best friends, there just had to be. They were different.

He kept his ideas to himself and dropped the subject. Looking around their compartment, he was suddenly reminded of two friends.

'Where are Neville and Luna these days?'

'Around' Ginny said simply 'it's great they've both finally found a friend in someone. Different as the two of them are' she trailed off.

Harry nodded 'yeah they are a weird pair, they going out?' he asked casually.

Ginny responded in the negative 'no, they're just friends'

'Won't be long though, will they?' Harry said, she looked intrigued.

They were interrupted by the food trolley lady. 'Anything off the trolley dears?' she asked jovially as she did every year.

Harry jumped and stared at the woman before him.

She had curly grey hair and a face he'd never cared to really see before. Her face was a wrinkled one, though it was buried by the happiness she indubitably felt. Her blue eyes shone with joy, at what, he did not know.

His face broke into a grin and he fished out some money from his pocket. 'A few of everything please' he asked, the trolley lady complied with his wishes.

Ginny then stepped forward with her money. 'Can I have a drink please?' she asked.

'Of course you can love' the lady replied, Ginny smiled back at her.

'I'd like a coffee, three teaspoons of brown sugar, 6 teaspoons of cream, 2 teaspoons of milk, four stirs to the right and two swirls of whipped cream on top' she recited as the trolley lady followed the careful instructions.

Harry stared in a bewildered fashion at the redheaded girl.

Once Ginny had gotten her desired drink.

Harry said 'bloody hell! Picky much?'

'What? I like my coffee a certain way'

'You don't say' Harry muttered.

She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. 'So anyway, you were going to tell me why Neville and Luna won't be long in going out' she said conversationally, Harry nodded.

'Never mind, you'd probably slap me' he said, Ginny rolled her eyes and then smiled.

'Speaking of going out, how'd it go with Adella?'

Harry grinned back. 'I really like her! She's excellent, she loves Quidditch, she's fit, she's smart, she's funny, she's not nosy and not obsessed with gossip and she's confident. Adella's perfect'

Ginny got an evil glint in her eye.

'Harry and Adella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' she joked.

Harry didn't look impressed. 'Ginny how old are you?'

'Oh lighten up!' she replied and then smirked. 'So big wedding or small wedding?'

'Shut up Gin'

'Will you ask her if I can be a bridesmaid?'

'Would you give over?' Harry retorted.

'I hear the houses in Hogsmeade are excellent' Ginny teased.

'I'm serious Ginny, shut up'

'Aw he's getting all embarrassed'

'I swear if you don't…' he trailed off threateningly

'What are you going to name your kids? Since I got you guys together, the first child should be named Ginevra, regardless of sex'

'I can't hear you' Harry said.

'I hope that bad hearing doesn't get passed on to the little ones'

'Ginny, shut up!'

'I'm thinking Egypt for the honeymoon, what do you think Harry?'

Harry looked determined 'okay that's it' he grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her.

Time seemed to stop and though Ginny didn't give in, she hadn't stopped him either.

It took her a second, to make her brain function again. Once it did, she pushed the raven haired boy away with force and slapped him. A distinct red handprint took shape on his cheek.

He swore loudly and looked back at his friend who looked as if she'd been frozen 'what the hell Ginny?' he shouted.

'Why d'you do that?' she asked angrily.

'To shut you up! It's not like it meant anything!'

At this statement, Ginny's stomach plunged and she felt sick. Inside of her she felt that sinking feeling you have when you experience great disappointment, but she didn't know why she was feeling it.

She continued to stare at Harry. She was furious, her eyes start to flash and her cheeks began to redden. Yet, why she was angry, she didn't know.

Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the compartment with a bang of the door.

Harry sat back down in confusion. He didn't understand why Ginny had become so upset. On more thought, though he still hadn't figured out why Ginny might be upset, he knew he never should've brought up Neville and Luna.

* * *

Mr. Weasley picked up Ron, Harry and Ginny from Platform 9 ¾ since Ginny had to wait until August to take her apparition test. The whole ride home, Ron and Harry talked about various things. They ranted about teachers, complained about the workload and discussed Quidditch.

Ginny and Harry were a different story, neither said a word nor spared a glance to each other.

Ron was too wrapped in their conversations to notice that his best friend and sister who had been on the best of terms not a few hours ago were now, not bothering to meet each other's eye.

They soon reached the front door of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley knocked on the door before him and was soon faced with his wife, who cheerily greeted him and pecked him on the cheek.

Her eyes teemed with joy at seeing her children.

'Oh come in dears. I have dinner all ready for you, I'm sure you'll love it' she said and ushered them in.

Ron grinned, Ginny hugged her mother and Harry managed a small smile.

That night, the Weasleys and Harry sat down to eat. The atmosphere was alive with laughter, discussion and general happiness. Only two people weren't joining in.

Harry and Ginny still hadn't spoken to each other and were rather deliberately avoiding each other's eyes, but exactly why they did so, neither could figure out.

* * *

As the days inched by, the members of the Weasley household began to take note of Harry and Ginny's relationship or lack thereof. The Weasleys expected them to sort it out among themselves, and deliberately stayed out of it.

When Hermione arrived, Ron told his girlfriend about the change in their friends' behaviour. Hermione, of course, was not willing to stay out of it.

The matter intrigued her greatly and she wanted to do everything in her power, to fix it.

After all it was Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny couldn't fight. They just couldn't. They were Harry and Ginny for Merlin's sake!

Hermione thought she should try to start with Ginny. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from within.

She poked her head round and found that her red haired friend was currently immersed in a book with a title Hermione couldn't quite make out.

Casually she said 'hey Ginny, uh Harry said he wants to talk to you downstairs about something'

Ginny looked sceptical 'he did?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah'

The other girl put her book down now. 'Somehow, I find that hard to believe'

'Isn't he allowed to talk to you?'

'Hermione, what kind of fool do you take me for?'

'No I didn't think you were falling for it either' she replied resignedly. Hermione walked in and sat down on her friend's bed.

Ginny picked up her book and began reading it again.

'Can I ask you a question; I know it's a sensitive topic around you these days' Hermione said tentatively

'Why aren't Harry and I on speaking terms?' Ginny said monotonously, without looking up. Hermione frowned and snatched away the book.

'Yes' she answered.

Now it was Ginny's turn to sigh. 'He kissed me' she said simply and waited for the effect of the statement to take place.

Hermione's face went from blank to stunned in the blink of an eye.

'Are you serious?' she asked.

Ginny shrugged and nodded.

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute, which Ginny was thankful for because she needed a minute or two to collect her own thoughts on the matter.

'So why are you angry? Is he that disgusting?' Hermione asked, looking truly confused.

The redhead laughed at her friend's face and the foreign expression that it held. 'No, it's not that' she said amusedly.

'Why did he kiss you?'

'We were having an argument. He wanted to shut me up and so he kissed me, afterwards when I slapped him, he said it didn't mean anything' Ginny explained.

Hermione looked even more confused. 'So why are you angry?' she asked.

'I don't know' Ginny sighed; she got up and went to look out of her window.

A large willow tree, obscured most of her view but she heard voices from beyond it. It sounded like Bill and Fleur were taking a walk. She blocked out their voices and admired the beauty in her vision.

'I don't understand, how can you not know?' Hermione persisted.

'Quite easily. Hermione, there is no point whatsoever in asking me, because until I know the answer myself, I can't go around making everyone else privy to it' Ginny retorted, annoyed with herself for not being able to suss out her own feelings.

'I understand' her friend said quietly.

'No you don't' Ginny whispered, but Hermione didn't hear her.

From behind her, Ginny heard the door shut and click; she looked away from her window and picked up her book again only to toss it away a minute later, and resolving to take a walk out in the garden.

* * *

The days ambled by, each more terse than the last. Ginny and Harry's friendship deteriorated further until even the ruins could not be found.

Every member of the Weasley household had had to accept defeat and declare their attempts in vain.

Nothing, it seemed, could reconcile them and at the same time, their silence made it seem as if it was nothing which had essentially killed their friendship.

The Weasleys moved on. If Ginny and Harry wanted to fight, so be it. Awkward silences were no longer welcome at dinners. No one cast swift glances between the two. They were regarded as normal and left pretty much alone.

Sans Hermione.

Hermione was determined to make Ginny and Harry work out their differences. But, she wanted to do it without talking to either party and that's where problems arose.

'Hermione, you have to talk to them, if you're going to help them' Ron persisted

'No, I don't. I'm sure I'll manage' Hermione said primly

'But you won't. I know you won't. I know Ginny and I know Harry' Ron tried

'And I pride myself on knowing them too' his girlfriend said waspishly and with that she walked away leaving Ron with a feeling of dread.

Hermione tried and failed and tried again and failed again. Each time, she failed worse. Still, she refused to accept defeat, but she did allow herself a break to rethink her tactics.

* * *

Christmas morning had arrived. A quick look out of every window showed the occupants of The Burrow that they had not been rewarded with a white Christmas and instead had woken up to a grey and dismal morning.

But, it was Christmas and so grey mornings were thrown aside and thundering footsteps rung through the house.

Eleven people gathered around the gargantuan tree and began to sieve through the mounds of presents placed around it. The rustlings of wrappings could soon be heard accompanied with sighs and exclamations of delight.

Harry picked up a soft package wrapped in silver paper. The tag read:

_"Already finished this before we fought. Thought I might as well give it to you  
-Ginny"_

He chanced a glance at the girl and saw that she was engrossed in her own presents. With slight trepidation, he slowly tore apart the wrapping.

A scarf. A green scarf. There was another note secreted within the folds, which Harry guessed must've been written before the fight.

_"Merry Christmas! I made it myself, I hope you like it. It's not brilliant but I did what I could and I don't think it's too bad"_

Harry figured she must've forgotten she'd put that that in there. He examined the scarf and smiled. Not exactly of Mrs. Weasley's league but it was still pretty good.

Ginny meanwhile, had found a small package of her own. The tag, very clearly, told her who it was from.

_"I know we're fighting but there's no point wasting a present so here you are  
-Harry"_

She was hesitant in opening it but did it nevertheless. Ginny gasped as she opened the velvet box that was inside. It held a fine silver chain.

The locket was of a little cage which had small panes of glass in between the bars. Inside the cage was a tiny red-orange flame of fire.

As she held it, she noticed her hand became warm but didn't become any hotter. It was quite nice.

Ginny was shaken out of her thought s by a comment from Hermione.

'Thanks for the book Ginny, it looks excellent, can't wait to read it!' she cried excitedly, Hermione turned to see her friend holding her necklace.

'Wow.' she whispered as she took it from Ginny's hand. 'That's amazing, who gave it you?'

'It's from Harry' Ginny answered nonchalantly.

'Really? Well that's brilliant. So are you going to be friends again?' Hermione asked happily.

'No' Ginny said abruptly, her friend looked surprised.

'What? Why not? Look he's been so nice and given you such a wonderful necklace! It's the least you can do' her friend reasoned.

'No it's not. I mean it's not as if he's the only one who gave a present. The tag says he only gave it because not giving it would've been a waste and I did the same' Ginny finished.

Hermione looked at her red headed friend for a moment in silence. Suddenly her eyes took a sad expression, a combination of pity and remorse.

'You're going to regret not using this as a chance to be friends with him again' she said simply, Ginny opened her mouth to respond but Hermione cut her off.

'It might not be now or tomorrow or next year and you might even forget about this. But one day you're going to come to me and say that you're sorry for not making up with him and I'll remind you of this day' she said, shaking her head.

Ron watched from afar and was rather surprised when Hermione came up to him and said abruptly 'I give up Ron, that girl is your sister through and through' and walked away again.

Harry watched the exchange and though he didn't hear the two girls, he could make an accurate guess at what had been said. Ron sat down next to him and looked in thought.

And for the second time in five minutes he was spoken to abruptly 'd'you think we'll ever be friends again?' Harry asked while avoiding his best friend's gaze.

Ron waited a moment before replying.

'Not up to me, is it' he said simply, leaving Harry feeling ashamed.

A/n: And that's the end of the first chapter. Longer than the prologue and I'm quite pleased with it, I must say.


	3. 6 Months Later: Hogwarts

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot (to a certain extent)! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/n: Here's the next chapter. I have to admit, the downtime did do me some good. I caught up with a quite a lot of this story. Anyway, I've had time so I've tried to make this the best it could be. Have fun.

**6 months later- Hogwarts**

Six whole months flew by before their very eyes. And it had been six whole months since the infamous fight between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

Only Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what had taken place inside that compartment on the Hogwart's Express. The rest of the school had to live on in suspense, well for a week or so anyway.

Six months was too long to dwell on one thing. Hogwarts had moved on. The fight was forgotten and the memory of Harry and Ginny's friendship became nothing more than a fleeting memory.

For Harry and Ginny however, six months was not long enough.

Neither could do as their peers had done. They couldn't forget the fight and found it even harder to bury the memory of their powerful friendship.

The impulsive fight was secretly regretted on both sides. Yet neither of them had the courage to take the first step and apologise.

Harry knew where he'd gone wrong. Kissing her was wrong, especially since at that time he was going out with Adella. And him and Ginny were on a strictly friends policy. He didn't want to be anything more. And he definitely did not fancy her.

And yet Harry couldn't figure out why he had kissed Ginny in the first place. He didn't generally make it a rule to kiss people when they annoyed him. And he realised that if he had wanted Ginny to shut up, a silencing charm would've worked just as well.

Harry had gone back to the original trio. The only problem was, now that Ron and Hermione had started going out, he had become the tag along.

Harry hadn't been subjected to the tag along status for many years and it got him by surprise when he realised. He spent time on his own when his presence was not wanted but Ron and Hermione weren't entirely oblivious to their friend.

Ginny however had decided to become better acquainted with her dorm mates of six years. Although, she had always had a good relationship with them, she always regarded them as distant friends nothing too close and nothing too nasty, just good.

However, times got desperate and it seemed the only way to go about things to stop herself screaming and so this is where she was. Ginny had established her own little trio, no males just Ginny and two other girls by the names of Kerensa and Seraphine.

It wasn't the same, it couldn't possibly be.

Kerensa and Seraphine were nice girls and fun to be around and even though they were very kind and caring, they couldn't understand her at times.

No one really could, it seemed. No one but Harry.

Harry had long since realised that brilliant though his best friends were, it was extremely difficult for them to comprehend his feelings and his outlook on a lot of things.

No one quite could, except for Ginny that is.

Their nightly conversations no longer existed. When you have the best one day and second best the next, it doesn't quite feel right, does it?

The same held true for Harry and Ginny. When they lay awake at night, confused as to whether they should draw back their hanging and talk to their friends, something always held them back.

For Harry it was the fact that when he ripped his hangings it would be Ron who met him not Ginny.

For Ginny it was that she knew that if she ripped back her hangings it was Kerensa and Seraphine who would meet her not Harry.

They couldn't be satisfied with Ron or Kerensa and Seraphine. Each wanted the other's council and only theirs.

So when Harry woke up shouting and sweating and Ginny shrieked and her eyes flew open with tears streaming from them in the middle of the night, there was no one they could turn to.

It wasn't easy.

Harry and Ginny tried their hardest to get over it and had attempted to use their six months very carefully. Harry had followed Ginny's advice on that Hogsmeade trip and played the field.

His relationship with Adella hadn't lasted very long after the Christmas holidays but they were still friends.

Since then, when Harry found a girl who sparked his interest, he would embark on a short relationship but all of them had turned out to be the wrong person.

Ginny had used her six months to think.

She had, after many many weeks of contemplation, finally realised what had upset her about the whole kiss incident with Harry, and why, when he'd said it didn't mean anything, she's felt even worse.

The truth was that though Ginny Weasley's sixteen year old self was completely indifferent to Harry, her child self still existed somewhere inside herself. Some called it your inner child.

Ginny's inner child still loved Harry. And it was Ginny's inner child that day which had slapped Harry and then felt sick at his quick dismissal of the kiss.

She felt angry at herself for letting her inner child exist even though those feelings didn't affect her at all and she didn't particularly wish to pursue Harry in a romantic way at all.

Yet, annoyingly enough she couldn't get rid of that little girl inside of her, no matter how much she wanted to.

Harry Potter was not a mind reader; he had no idea whatsoever of what had led Ginny to slap him that day. He knew he had been in the wrong but didn't his little disclaimer make it all okay?

Obviously not, he used to think bitterly. The worst of it was that Ginny was intent on not speaking to him. Not that he tried but he could just tell.

When someone refuses to make the slightest bit of eye contact, there's really no point in harbouring hopes of conversation, is there?

Well that was it. They were fast approaching the end of the year. The exams were over, the seventh years no longer had to worry about NEWTs because it was all over. No more exams to worry about.

Just a string of warm and carefree days, rather like June 28th of this particular year.

The unpredictable British weather had finally decided to welcome sunlight into its agenda. Just about every student was out roaming the grounds in their preferred way.

Almost all the trees had been taken up for shade. Some people were flying; others took part in casual games of Quidditch amongst their friends.

Ginny Weasley was taking part in the latter activity.

After much persuasion on her part, her friends had finally given in and decided to play Quidditch with her. Ginny had arranged two teams and they were having fun.

Mirabelle Woodhouse had thrown the quaffle in the wrong direction, giving Ginny the perfect opportunity to chase after it and put her own team in possession.

The quaffle however had other ideas, before Ginny could really go after it, it had managed to lodge itself in between the branches of a smaller than average, innocent looking tree.

'Oh great!' Ginny muttered, she turned around and shouted 'I'll go get it!' to the others. She slowly flew over to the offending tree and tried to peer through the leaves.

Aha. There it was, she could see it now all she had to do was get it out. She carefully took one hand off of her broomstick and stuck it into the depths of the tree.

After a few seconds of fishing, she discovered there was no way that quaffle was coming out with one hand so the other hand went in too. A voice could be heard from behind.

'Ginny, be careful'

Ginny rolled her eyes fondly and replied 'I'll be fine, Kerensa' Then she went back to the task at hand.

That quaffle wouldn't budge. Becoming more frustrated she forgot she was a broom and began to peer through the leaves again. Ah, there it was.

She leaned further, so that her torso was now accompanying her head and her arms, to grab it when suddenly her broom gave a lurch and she was thrust into the tree.

'Aaaagggghhh' she screamed and the sounds of branches snapping could be heard.

Then came an 'ow, ow, OW, ow, ow' as a large group of people in the air winced at every ow.

She landed on the ground underneath her in a flurry of leaves and sticks. Luckily, she hadn't really hurt herself and had made it out of a tree with horrible scrapes on her arms.

Ginny was in a daze. How many people can say they've fallen through a tree?

It was certainly an experience, although in all her pain and astonishment she hadn't realised that the hellish tree had people underneath it…until she heard voices.

'Crap! I have witnesses' she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

The voice that sounded next caught her even more off guard.

'Ginny?' called Harry's voice.

Ginny still felt dizzy, she blinked twice and stared at him.

'Are you okay, that must've hurt' he said.

Ginny looked at her arms. She looked up at him and jumped, at finally taking his face in.

'You!' she cried. She blinked again and shook her head.

Slowly, with the support of the tree trunk, she stood herself up. Harry tried to help.

'Ginny don't be stupid, you could've broken something' he started

'Don't be an idiot, I haven't broken anything!' she said irritably, feebly trying to slap his helping hand away.

'Even so Ginny, it's not safe' Harry persisted

'Leave. Me. ALONE!' Ginny screamed and then did what could best be described as an attempt to storm off but her legs were weak so she shook a little and made it rather easy for Harry to catch up with her.

She tried to walk towards the castle, as quickly as she could. Soon however, she felt a hand on her arm, spin her around.

She winced as Harry did this. But at facing him she noticed that he didn't look apologetic but furious.

'Stop it, you're being an idiot. We have to talk anyway' he said sternly.

'No we do not. We have nothing to talk about, nothing!' she yelled back.

'Yes we do, what is wrong with you anyway?'

'Oh! Wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? It's all your fault I don't want to talk to you, so don't you dare try and make me!'

'As if it's all my fault. Yeah, I started it but it's all _your_ fault for blowing it out of proportion' Harry shouted

'Out of proportion!' Ginny screamed incredulously

'Yes that's what I said! God you're like a bleeding parrot!' Harry said and immediately regretted it.

Ginny gasped and continued to swell with rage.

The two had, by now, attracted quite a crowd. The various onlookers had on expressions of incredulity, delight and shock and many girls looked offended on Ginny's behalf. H

arry and Ginny, wrapped up in their argument as they undoubtedly were, had not noticed.

Ginny glanced over Harry's shoulder (and unknowingly over a few people's heads).

She was surprised to find a vaguely familiar blonde haired girl looking on in a rather scared fashion from underneath the tree from hell.

She was quite pretty with long blonde hair and stood at a nice height. An evil glint invaded Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.

'Oh got yourself a girlfriend have you?' Ginny jeered.

The blonde haired girl looked surprised while Harry looked confused at the insinuation.

He spun around to see who it was, Ginny was watching. When he saw the other girl's surprised face, he rolled his eyes.

'Who? Grace? No, of course not! She's just a friend. God, you're so deluded' Harry said defensively.

'Oh! Well she's in the most dangerous position if she's a friend' Ginny said and Harry feared what she was planning to do.

The redhead shouted to the girl called Grace.

'I'd run away now, if I were you. I've been in that position. And if anybody knows how to screw up a friendship, it's this prat right here' she finished.

The girl was thoroughly flustered now as the audience craned their necks to catch a glimpse of her too.

Grace glanced from Harry to Ginny and then back again. Both of whom were fuming and rather a terrifying sight, put together.

'I-uh…I'll-I'll see you around Harry' with that hurried excuse, Grace ran away.

If Harry wasn't furious before, he definitely was now.

'Now look what you've done' he shouted but Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders.

'She's better off without you, if you ask me'

'She. Was. Not. My. Girlfriend. Get it into your thick head would you?'

'Yes we've established that' Ginny snapped back.

Harry sighed angrily and in a moment's rush shouted 'I hate you!'

Ginny felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Is this where she'd wanted it to go, to hatred?

She studied every inch of his enraged face. She stared hard at his emerald green eyes, her eyes flicked to his weakly masked scar and then to his mouth.

And then it all came back once again. That day, the train, that kiss, that slap. Soon she found herself becoming livid all over again.

'Oh yeah? Well I hate you too' she screamed to his face.

They stared at each other, each looking for a sign of regret. A hint of remorse for what they'd said.

The remorse was there but you couldn't see it and they hadn't felt it as of yet.

_What am I doing?_ Coursed through both their minds.

And yet, they found they couldn't stop, no matter how much they wanted to.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

And with that the pair of them stormed off in opposite directions.

Ginny rather unsteadily headed towards the castle while Harry merely found a tree much farther away and sat himself down underneath it.

He watched their stunned audience disperse and begin to whisper among themselves.

'Can't mind their own business, can they? No they have to analyse ours' he muttered under his breath.

'Well you didn't make it hard' came a soft voice. Harry turned to find an unfamiliar girl sitting next time.

Well he thought he'd seen her around but not much.

'Ummm, no offence but who are you?' he asked the girl.

The girl smiled and held out her hand. 'Sorry, I'm one of Ginny's friends. Kerensa McCarthy. Who are you?' she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry stared. Not since the day he had met Draco Malfoy in Madame Malkin's had someone asked who he was. They had just known, he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

He studied Kerensa McCarthy. She didn't have a particularly special face nor did she possess any remarkable features.

Her hair could only be described as a dark blonde. Her eyes were fixedly brown; she had a splash of freckles over a pale face. She wasn't bad looking and yet not particularly good looking either.

Girls like her were best described as plain faced.

But it didn't matter. Harry was grateful that she wasn't gaping at his forehead or questioning him about Voldemort and the best thing was that she wasn't even acknowledging that she knew _anything_ about him. With a grin he shook her hand.

'Harry Potter' he said, Kerensa looked mildly interested. 'Didn't _you_ used to hang around with Ginny' she asked again.

He almost laughed this time. 'Yeah, I did' he replied.

'Mmmmm, yes I remember now. You used to be quite good friends, didn't you?' Kerensa said.

'Yeah I suppose you could say we were'

'Would you mind if I asked what happened' she said quietly. Harry turned to look at her again.

'Just some things, bit complicated' he replied passively.

Kerensa nodded. 'So what was that about?'

Harry had to think now. What _had_ that been about? He couldn't honestly say he knew. He still didn't understand exactly what had happened in December, let alone this but he tried his best to reply.

'We didn't finish on the best of terms, last time we talked' Harry explained vaguely.

'Oh right okay' and then they fell into a comfortable silence. Now it was Harry's turn to question.

'So why are you sitting here, shouldn't you hate me as well?' he enquired.

Kerensa smiled again, she had a nice smile Harry noted. Not because there was anything exceptional about it, apart from a dimple on one cheek, but it was because it was so reflective of her personality.

'It's Ginny's fight not mine. And anyway, you looked more like a victim in that argument than Ginny did, even if she did fall through a tree'

Harry laughed 'she hurt herself pretty bad though' he commented.

Kerensa bit her lip. 'Oh dear, d'you think she did? I didn't get a proper look'

'Yeah her arms had been badly scratched, they didn't look pleasant' he told her.

'Oh no-' but Kerensa was cut off by another voice. A very cool, indifferent voice.

'Kerensa, where d'you think Ginny is?' Harry and Kerensa looked up at this new person.

This girl seemed the exact opposite of Kerensa in that while Kerensa was plain faced, this girl was shockingly beautiful. Harry stared a little.

Her skin looked like mocha and she had tight curls of the deepest dark brown. Her eyes were electric blue and she had very high cheekbones and full, pink lips. Her body however, was tall and lean and while it was flattering, she didn't seem to posses any curves to speak of.

Kerensa smiled at the girl and turned back to Harry.

'Harry this is our other friend Seraphine Bonheur. Seraphine, this is Harry Potter'

Seraphine looked at Harry in a way to match her voice, indifferently.

Her demeanour and air was very different to Kerensa's too.

Kerensa looked like she loved to smile; Seraphine looked like smiling was a waste of energy.

So was frowning apparently so she didn't do that either, with the result that it looked as if her face was incapable of facial expression.

Kerensa gave off an air of caring about everyone and everything and seemed like one of those people who saw good in everyone.

Seraphine Bonheur possessed an intimidating air which said "I have better places to be but unfortunately I'm still here" and you could immediately tell that she cared for very few things.

Harry Potter was just not one of them.

She looked at him and nodded to which Harry could only nod back and then he found it very easy to look away.

She had a beauty that made you stare but only for a minute or so, it wasn't particularly appreciable, you couldn't stare at her for hours on end because you got bored. Her beauty was just painstakingly obvious.

'So where do you think she is Kerensa?' Seraphine said. Kerensa looked to Harry for an answer.

'She'll probably have gone to the Hospital Wing' he said

'Thanks' the dark haired girl replied shortly and turned back to her best friend 'are you coming?'

Kerensa stood up and waved to Harry 'I'll see you later'

'Yeah you too' he replied and then he looked at Seraphine and said 'bye'

She stared back, hard, as if looking for something before curtly replying 'goodbye' and leaving with Kerensa in tow.

'What an odd pair. So _that's_ who Ginny's new friends are' Harry said to himself before getting up and leaving for his dormitory.

* * *

Ron watched his best friend slowly walk up to the castle with his head bent and his hands buried in his pockets.

'What are we going to do with those two?' he voiced, shaking his head. He felt Hermione's head on his shoulder and looked down at her expectantly.

'I hate to say this but it doesn't look like there's _anything_ we can do anymore' she said.

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'This, coming from you?' he said with a slight grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly said 'yes, yes. Go on rub it in my face. I was wrong. But that argument just put an end to all my hopes'

'You tried your best, even if you got it a bit, okay very wrong sometimes. You tried' Ron said, Hermione sighed.

'You know at Christmas, I really thought they'd be able to work it out, what with the presents and all but obviously…' her voice trailed off.

Ron put his arm around her waist. 'It's okay, don't worry about it'

'You know that kiss probably meant more than we can know' she commented

'It must've done otherwise we wouldn't have had to watch that'

'They're so meant for each other, I saw it. _You_ saw it as well, didn't you? There was something there, wasn't there? Between them?' Hermione asked hopefully.

'There was, there had to be. Even I saw it' Ron said truthfully.

She looked around at the other students. 'I don't care how much they deny it, they still care for each other, I just know it' she whispered

'Of course they do'

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. 'I'm going to go and talk to Ginny. See if she's alright, I think she'll probably be a little shaken'

Ron took his arm away from her waist and nodded 'well she did fall through a tree' he said fairly. Hermione's face broke out into a smile at his comment.

'Will you talk to Harry for me, make sure he's okay as well?' Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, communication wasn't his strong point but he knew she really wanted him to say yes.

'Alright, just for you, I'll give it a go' he conceded. she beamed and gave him a hug before waving and walking away.

* * *

Hermione had been to the Hospital Wing to find it completely full.

After asking Madam Pomfrey she had been informed that Ginny had just needed some bandages and a dose of murtlap essence on her scratches and didn't need to stay in the Hospital Wing so Hermione figured her red haired friend would be in her dormitory.

She reached the sixth year girl's dormitory and paused at the door. She heard voices within.

'Ginny, come on tell us what happened?' came a throaty voice, Seraphine's.

'No!' Ginny replied forcefully.

'Oh Ginny be reasonable' came a soft, shy voice, Kerensa's.

'No! Go away, I don't want to talk about it' Ginny snapped moodily.

'Ginny, you're being ridiculous. We are your friends and frankly I don't feel like putting up with one of your tantrums at the minute so you had better suck it up and tell us right now or I swear Ginny Weasley, I will-'

Hermione decided to step right then and stop Seraphine from finishing her sentence.

The fuming girl fell silent as soon as Hermione stepped through the door. Three pairs of eyes stared at the newcomer expectantly.

'Hi, sorry, am I interrupting anything important?' Hermione asked.

Seraphine stared at her analytically. 'No need to ask, you heard everything yourself'

'Excuse me? No I-' but Hermione was cut off by the blue eyed girl.

With the same offhanded and highly aggravating tone, she said 'small tip Hermione. Next time you want to eavesdrop, tie those lovely thick brown waves up. I saw the edge of your hair round the door' and with that she left.

Kerensa waved cheerfully and left the room too.

'That girl! How does she do that?' Hermione commented.

'Oh she's very detail oriented, notices everything. Try being her partner in Potions, it's a nightmare!' Ginny said.

'No I mean, how does she make you falter with just a look?'

'Ah that. It's her specialty, she loves giving icy glares; it's like a hobby for her' Ginny replied casually.

'Well it's…disconcerting' Hermione said uncertainly.

'I'll tell her you said that, she'll be pleased. Are we done?' Ginny said uninterestedly, playing with her alarm clock.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'No I need to talk to you about something else as well'

'Mmmmm, go on' Ginny said quietly, still fiddling with her clock.

Hermione stared at her and then the clock and then to Ginny and then the clock, hoping the red head would get the message.

'Unbelievable!' she cried.

Ginny looked up 'what?' she asked

'You're doing it again!'

'Doing what?' Ginny asked, returning to her clock. Hermione leaned over and wrenched the clock away from her friend's hands.

'Whenever I come to talk to you, you never look at me or pretend to even listen. You're always messing with something. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared of talking to me'

'I am not! And I don't mess with things, thank you very much! Now, may I please have my clock back?' she asked, holding out her hand.

Hermione laughed. 'No you may not have your clock back. You will listen to me first and then I'll give it back'

'Okay but make it quick' Ginny said stubbornly.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay, is all'

'Uuhhhh I'm fine?'

Hermione sighed 'Ginny! You know what I mean! Are you okay after the whole thing outside?'

'Well for someone who just fell through a tree, I'm quite alright actually. Thanks for asking' Ginny tried.

The other girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'Ginny, please don't be difficult. I'm only trying to be a friend' now it was Ginny's turn to sigh.  
'Yes alright, I'm fine after the whole scene with Harry and what not' she said grudgingly, her friend nodded in approval.

'Good' Hermione said and then scrutinised the red head before her. 'Can I ask you something?'

'I suppose' mumbled Ginny.

'Have you figured it out yet?'

Ginny's head immediately turned to the window.

She gazed out of it for a while before finally saying 'yes' then she looked back at her friend.

'D'you want to tell me?' Hermione whispered hopefully.

She stared at the brown haired girl for a second before sighing in a resigned manner. 'You're my oldest friend. I've told you everything else, haven't I?' she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Hermione smiled fondly and nodded.

'Well only you would be able to comprehend this one –well I suppose, he, never mind- I might as well tell you' Ginny said more to herself than anyone else.

She stayed quiet for another minute or two while Hermione waited expectantly and then she finally came out with it and told the other girl all she could.

After hearing what Ginny had to say about the entire situation, Hermione could only draw one conclusion. 'Ginny, you like him!' she cried adamantly.

'No that's the thing though. I don't. I swear I don't. I just used to and that bit of me won't let him go' Ginny explained but Hermione shook her head.

'You can't treat your, your…inner child, as you like to call it, as if it or she is a completely different person, she isn't. She's still you. And if she likes him, then a small part of you, must too, whether you want to admit or not' she said wisely

'But I don't! I'm telling you I don't! I didn't feel a thing, until he told me it wasn't anything. I just sort of stood there thinking "what the hell" for a moment, that's all'

'Ginny if you didn't feel anything then what on earth was that outside? It wasn't a pointless argument getting out of hand, there was more there, I could feel it' Hermione said placidly.

'I don't know what happened outside. I mean I was angry because of the whole kiss problem and then I didn't want to talk to him and then he tried to make me and then I sort of blew up I suppose' Ginny said feverishly.

'You missed out the part where you chased off a potential threat' Hermione said in a bored fashion.

'Oh yeah that. Hey! She was not a potential threat! She just needed to know' Ginny cried.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said 'Sure she did Ginny' the younger girl groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

'I can't believe I said I hate him! That's just one more thing he needs to worry about' she complained, the other's expression softened.

'If it makes you feel any better, he said it first' she said quietly. Ginny looked up at her friend.

'Hermione, what am I going to do?' she asked miserably.

Hermione hugged her and said 'you just need to stop worrying. What's done is done, there's not much else you can do. Just wait and see what happens'

* * *

'Hey'

Harry turned to see Ron enter the dormitory. 'Oh hey' he replied passively.

Ron cleared his throat like he did when he needed to talk to Harry about anything related to feelings. Harry understood.

'Hermione send you up?' he asked, Ron nodded.

'She really wanted me to, couldn't say no' he said, Harry laughed a little.

Ron cleared his throat again 'so uh, what was that outside?'

Harry looked at his friend, who was trying to sound as casual as he could. He shook his head 'Don't have a clue'

'What do you mean' Ron asked in confusion.

'I mean I don't know Ron. I just lost control. I'm just-I dunno' Harry finished and then for a minute neither spoke.

'What have I done?' Harry asked, pounding his fist on his bedside table. 'I've completely messed everything up; we'll never be friends again will we?' he said more to himself than Ron, even so Ron answered.

'Not for a long time I don't think' and he heard Harry frustratedly sigh 'and I do mean long. Ginny knows how to hold a grudge'

'You're telling me' Harry muttered.

Ron cleared his throat again 'er why did you say you hate her. You don't, even I know that. Why did you say it?'

'I didn't mean to say I hated her. I just-I was so angry and-I didn't mean to' Harry repeated.

'But you did' Ron said quietly

'But I didn't mean to'

'It doesn't matter what you did or didn't mean to say, the point is that you _did_ say it'

Harry sighed again' 'I am such an idiot. But why wouldn't she just talk to me' he said.

'Well you didn't exactly pick the best time did you, shed just fallen through a tree, remember? And no offence mate but she didn't really _have_ to talk to you. I mean this whole thing really _is_ your fault' Ron said fairly.

'It is not my fault' Harry cried.

'But it is'

'What's my fault, that she over reacted and slapped me and blew it out of proportion?'

'No that you kissed her in the first place. I mean, have you never heard of a silencing charm?'

* * *

That night, Harry discovered that his inability to sleep properly had resurfaced. He lay there, looking straight up at the ceiling, fruitlessly trying to clear his mind of all thoughts.

He turned one way, that didn't work. And then the other, no. He just couldn't sleep. Everyone else was; if Ron's vociferous snores were any indication.

Harry had managed to make this irritating habit of chasing away sleep disappear in those months during which Ginny and he used to have their nightly talks. Her reassuring words and comforting advice made everything so much easier.

And now, he didn't have them anymore.

Much as he hated to admit it, Harry knew that being friends with Ginny was like a remedy.

It helped him sleep better, breathe better and generally feel better. Only she knew what he needed and when he needed it.

Like if they were still friends, he would probably go downstairs into the Common Room. He would call her name firmly up the girl's staircase, five times (since her dorm was closest to the stairs and her bed was closest to the door).

Then he would wait ten minutes and turn to find her standing at the foot of the stairs, bleary eyed and wrapped in her duvet. Even so, she would readily sit down and listen to what he had to say.

He had no one to do that for him now. If he called Hermione's name five times, there'd be no reply. And, if he called Ron's, he'd either get an extra large snore or some sort of subconscious muttering.

'Why can't I think before I do something?' Harry whispered angrily, to himself. 'That's how I killed Sirius…and now it's how I've lost Ginny' he muttered.

If Ginny were still speaking to him, she would've hit him for the first comment and shout at him for blaming himself for things that were never under his control.

Harry could just see it happening, he could hear her reprimanding tone. And of course, if he and Ginny were still speaking, the second comment wouldn't even have crossed is mind.

Harry sighed dejectedly and repeatedly bashed his head into his pillow. As he did so, he quietly mumbled 'where is she when I need her most?'

* * *

_A healer walks out, looking frantically about. Probably for Kingsley Shacklebolt but only finds a redheaded girl in not too peachy a condition herself._

'Miss?' the healer calls, the girl looks up 'Yes?' she answers hopefully

'Miss Weasley, isn't it?'

'Miss Ginny Weasley, that's right'

'Where did Mr. Shacklebolt go?' the woman asks, looking around once again. 'No he's gone to bring back any other injured ones' the girl, Ginny explains

'I see'

'What's the matter, is he alright?'

'We generally like to inform a parent or a carer of some sort, first'

'In this room, at this moment, I am the closest thing he has to family. Please just tell me. Will he be alright?' the girl asks once again. The woman sighs.

'Mr. Potter has lost a lot of blood; he's broken quite a few bones and suffered a head injury. The fight obviously wasn't easy on him-' but she was cut off by Ginny.

'Yes he only single-handedly defeated you-know-who, thus saving the fate of the world. I mean why wouldn't the fight be easy?' the girl snaps sarcastically.

The healer stares blankly at the redhead and chooses not to retort.

'The point is, we're trying our best but we're not sure he'll make it this time round' the healer finishes sadly. The girl searches the woman's face in silence.

'So…you mean-' she trails off.

The woman nods and looks away from the girl 'yes. We stand at an undeniably high risk of losing him'

'NO!' Ginny shouted, her eyes flew open and she found herself, not in St. Mungo's but in her dormitory.

She put a hand to her chest and could feel her heart pounding rapidly as she panted in fear. She looked around once again to make sure that she definitely wasn't in the hellish waiting room.

'Ginny?'

'Are you okay?' called two voices.

After a moment, she managed to calm down enough to feebly reply 'I'm fine, go back to sleep'

After taking a few deep breaths, Ginny could finally begin to think rationally.

It wasn't the first time, she'd relived that night. But it was the first time it had come back to in the last eight months. She'd known that very night, as she'd sat in St. Mungo's, that that moment would haunt her for years to come.

But having Harry around so much of the time, so close to her, had helped her temporarily bury that memory.

Ginny remembered the last time she'd had that dream, September.

She was still speaking to Harry, obviously. He had told her to look at him and pinch herself, just to remind her that the dream didn't mean anything. That night had passed and they hadn't lost him.

"I'm alive enough to be talking to you, aren't I?" he had said.

She could just hear him now and now she could see herself abruptly flinging her arms around his shoulders just to check one last time, like she always did.

Ginny sat up and let her head fall onto her headboard. God, she hated that dream. And there were so many to choose from. But that one, that one was in a league of its own.

Of all the horrible things that had happened to her, the one moment she couldn't bear to relive was the one moment in which she'd thought she had lost him.

She could see herself, wordlessly fall into her chair as the healer went back inside.

Very slowly, one by one, the tears had started to fall. Then-

'No! Stop it' she whispered to herself 'don't get trapped in it again. It's over. It was over a long time ago. Just stop'

It didn't change a thing, it never did. She would continue to have that dream, continue to relive the fear and pain over and over and over again.

Except now, there was no one to bury it for her. Not anymore.

She sighed and called to the nothingness that enveloped her 'Where is he, when I need him most?'

A/n: There you go. I hope you enjoyed it, I quite liked writing it. If you liked it, don't forget to tell me, if you didn't, same goes for you, tell me what you didn't like and what I could do to change that.


	4. 2 Years Later: London

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot (to a certain extent)! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe. And the dresses belong to Vera Wang.

A/n: Hey everyone! Anyway. Well here's the next instalment or chapter, whatever you prefer, it's here. I loved writing this one so any reviews for this chapter would be very much appreciated! By the way pictures of the dresses are on my profile page.

_**2 years later: London**_

Harry appeared at the door of 31 Cordelia Close. He looked up at the building before him.

It looked like an 18th century house. Larger than average, but it wasn't exactly a manor either. All in all, it was a becoming place. He grasped the majestic lion's head knocker and knocked three times.

The door swung open and two faces smiled at him.

'Harry!' Kerensa cried happily and flung her arms around him.

The man laughed and hugged her back. Seraphine smiled at him and once he'd detached himself from Kerensa, he smiled back.

'Seems I got here alright' he said simply.

'Seems you did' Seraphine replied casually.

Over the course of the past two years, Harry had kept in touch with the girls.

Somewhere along the way, he had broken through the surface of Seraphine and managed to become friends with her. But, friendship with Seraphine Bonheur was a strange thing.

Harry took in his surroundings. The place was infested with females.

His eyebrows rose 'not that I mind, but any reason you wanted me to come _here_?' he asked.

Seraphine shrugged her shoulders passively 'we're staying here, just wanted to say hi. Introduce you to the bride and such, it's her house' Harry nodded.

'Kerensa! Seraphine!' cried a harried voice…a very familiar harried voice. The call came from beyond a set of white double doors.

'Is that-?' he trailed off, trying to get a look.

'Hermione, yes' Kerensa filled in. 'We'll be back in a sec, don't move' the two walked away and disappeared behind the double doors.

Now he was definitely confused.

Harry stood in the centre of the entrance hall, observing the girls as they ran past. Some were relaxed and others were far more tense. A familiar sound rang in his ears.

Someone thundering down a flight of stairs.

It was distinctive. Loud and attention-grabbing but quick as a flash. He'd only ever known one person to descend stairs like that. He looked up to see if he was right.

A flustered red head rushed past and headed towards the double doors. Harry called out before she too, disappeared behind the doors.

'Ginny?'

The figure froze and whipped her head around to find the face belonging to that voice. A face she hadn't seen in person for two years, much less heard the voice that went with it.

'Harry Potter' she said out loud, as if stating a fact. 'What are _you_ doing here?' Ginny asked in an irritated tone of voice.

Harry looked at the woman before him carefully before answering.

She looked beautiful, obviously older than when he last saw her.

Her eyes seemed darker than he remembered them but that might have been the light. Her face had lost some of its freckles and her fiery red hair now tumbled past her shoulders, to the middle of her back, ending in curls.

Ginny Weasley had grown up.

'I'm here to be Seraphine's date to some wedding. I was about to ask _you_ the same thing'

'What do you mean you were about to-' but realisation dawned on her, mid-sentence 'oooohhhh, I get it. You've come to a wedding and you don't even know who's getting married?' she asked.

Harry shrugged 'I'm supposed to be meeting the bride sometime soon' he glanced at his watch while Ginny grinned.

'Want me to introduce you?' she offered.

He looked surprised 'sure, it'd save me time. Where is she?' he asked, looking around.

'Let's just say, this is my house' Ginny said suggestively. Harry frowned.

'But Ginny, if this was your-no! No way! You?' he asked, Harry's eyes reflected curiosity.

She smiled smugly and nodded. Harry's eyebrows shot up once again.

'Uh, well, congratulations!' he laughed

'Thank you' Ginny replied curtly, Her eyes caught on a dress box that needed delivering to the Burrow.

'Take that box to my mum' she ordered.

Harry stared the girl 'what? Do I look like your servant or something?' he asked rhetorically.

'Mmmmm, something like that' Ginny replied.

She picked up the box, shoved it into Harry's hands and patted him on the shoulder. 'Be a dear' she smiled sweetly and sauntered away towards the double doors.

Harry stood in the centre of the entrance hall, with his eyes narrowed at the abominable double doors. They opened a crack and two figures came towards him.

'So you met the bride, we hear' Seraphine said amusedly, Harry turned on her.

'_Ginny_? You wanted me to be your date to _Ginny's_ wedding? Of all the weddings in the world' he muttered. Seraphine and Kerensa exchanged glances.

'Don't be like that. You know you would've regretted it, if you weren't here for her wedding' Kerensa said fairly.

'Well I wasn't invited so…' Harry said moodily.

'She only didn't invite you because of that stupid fight you two had. I know that if at the end of the day, you weren't here, Ginny would regret it too, for all she pretends to be so livid that you're in her house' Kerensa said.

'I'd be glad to leave, if that's what she wants!' Harry exclaimed angrily, leaving Kerensa taken aback. Seraphine was starting to get angry too.

'That's enough! Both you and Ginny are acting like children! You are adults, act it. That fight you had is neither here nor there and furthermore it happened ages ago and if you two knew any better, you would let it go. The Weasleys Harry, are the closest thing you have to family' Seraphine paused for a breath.

Kerensa tentatively raised a hand to stop her friend but decided not to risk it.

'That makes Ginny the closest thing you have to a sister, whether you like it or not! You are not going to leave! You are to be my date to this wedding and you _will_ attend and you _will_ put aside your differences with Ginny by the time you leave this house for the last time.

'Both of you need to get over it!' Seraphine shouted, and stormed off behind the double doors, leaving Harry in a daze.

Kerensa bit her lip and her gaze fell downwards.

Harry took a moment to snap back to the present and then he gazed at Kerensa questioningly. 'And what do you think' he asked of her.

'I think she's right although you know I wouldn't quite have put it like that but-' she said sheepishly.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath and didn't say anything. After a few seconds, Kerensa started up again in her sheepish tones.

'Harry?' he looked at her 'it's-it's just that, that box really _does_ need delivering' she hinted.

He growled and disapparated within a second.

He reappeared at the Burrow less than a moment later. He was in the kitchen and saw Ron and Mrs. Weasley talking at the table.

'Alright mum, I'll arrange for another car to be sent there' Ron said and rose.

Harry cleared his throat and the two Weasleys looked surprised.

'Harry! What are you doing here?' Ron asked nervously. Harry rolled his emerald green eyes.

'I know about Ginny's wedding, Seraphine invited me' he said casually, putting Ron at ease.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief. Harry turned to her 'Hey Mrs. Weasley, this is for you' he handed the box to her. He then faced his best friend.

'I'm a bit annoyed' Harry said.

'You are?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, couldn't have thought to tell me, could you?'

'Uh, well she didn't end up inviting you and it' not like you two were on the best of terms. We thought it'd be best if you, sort of just, didn't know' Ron finished lamely.

'It doesn't matter. She's still a Weasley and she's Ginny! I would've at least liked to know, even if I wasn't invited' Harry said indignantly, making Ron look slightly guilty.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at them from her position at the stove; she had an apologetic expression on her face.

'We're sorry Harry dear. You're absolutely right, you should've known. You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of us' she said kindly.

Harry looked at her and then to Ron.

'Thank you' he said quietly and then coughed awkwardly. 'So uh, since I'm here. Need help with anything?' Harry said

'Uh I don't know, Ginny's calling all the shots on this one. Ask her' Ron said,

Harry glanced at a picture on the windowsill, it was of Ron and Hermione and he smacked his forehead.

'Hermione! I forgot-'

'-To say hello to her?' Ron filled in, amusedly. 'If she finds out you left without saying hi, she'll get all upset and sentimental'

Harry laughed fondly and said to himself 'don't I know it' then to Ron he said 'alright listen mate, I'm going to back to Ginny's, I'll say hi to Hermione and see if anything needs doing'

'Alright see you later then' Ron replied

'Bye Mrs. Weasley' Harry called

'Take care Harry and be back in time for dinner!' she ordered, Harry laughed and disapparated.

He reappeared again in the entrance hall of 31 Cordelia Close. He saw three familiar girls coming down the staircase.

'Where is he Kerensa? Ginny said he'd been here' he saw Hermione say to a pale faced girl.

He cleared his throat and called 'Hermione!' the bushy haired girl beamed and bounded down to meet him.

'Where were you?' she said and hugged him. His eyes sparkled as he hugged her back.

'Where was I? What do you mean, I was right here the whole time' he said smoothly, winking at Seraphine and Kerensa, the latter of whom grinned back.

Ginny had joined them too and he saw her roll her eyes.

Hermione pulled back and said 'you should've come to see me! I haven't seen you for like a month!' she cried.

Harry smiled again and said 'and whose fault is that?'

Hermione sighed 'you're right, I'm the one who's had a busy month, But now you know why' she said brightly in an "all's well that ends well" tone.

Harry threw a swift glance at Ginny and their eyes met for a millisecond.

'Yes now I do know why' he said.

'Okay listen I have to go back in but I'll see you later?' Hermione said

'Yeah I'm having dinner with the Weasleys tonight' he said

'Excellent' and with that Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and disappeared off through a door which Harry suspected was the kitchen.

Once again he was left with Kerensa and Seraphine.

'Hey I came here to help you out. What can I do?' he asked.

Seraphine shrugged and said 'nothing at the minute but stick around, we'll find something for you'

'I think we just did' Kerensa said as she spotted a tall figure coming through the front door.

She then looked at Harry 'we need to go but behind you is Evan Carlisle, Ginny's fiancé. He's not allowed to see Ginny, so distract him and then send him home' Kerensa said but Harry was confused.

'Why can't he see Ginny? The wedding is the day after tomorrow' he said

'Mrs. Weasley and Hermione reckon that if he doesn't see her for a couple of days, the actual "big day" will be more special. Which makes no sense because they have to see each other tomorrow at the rehearsal but they get stressed about it so we let them have their way' Kerensa explained, Harry nodded understandingly.

'But doesn't Ginny get annoyed?' Harry said

'Not really. She finds the situation quite funny. Right we're off. He's coming' Seraphine said and then she and Kerensa hurried off in the same direction as Ginny and Hermione had.

Harry turned around and saw a tall man of athletic build. He had longish dark brown, curly hair and blue-grey eyes. He walked up to the man and held out his hand.

They shook hands and the man eyed him curiously before searching the place again.

'Hi, have you seen Ginny? Is she here?' the man asked.

Harry thought fast 'no! Ginny is not here' stalling had never been Harry's strong point; he'd always left that job to Ron and Hermione. The man was looking at him strangely again.

'So where is she?' he asked

'She's with Mrs. Weasley, they're buying….fish' Harry said the first thing that came into his head and inwardly cringed at his hearing the result.

Ginny's fiancé looked really puzzled now and Harry continued 'yep they're buying fish' he said and his gaze met with a nearby girl's who was having trouble keeping a straight face.

The man narrowed eyes.

'Fish?' he asked uncertainly

'That's what I said' Harry tried, wanting to kick himself.

'Why would they be buying fish? It's not on our menu, I don't think'

'Yeah you're right. It's not on the menu, you think. But uh- Ginny changed her mind, never under estimate the power of a little salmon, yeah now you're having fish' Harry finished lamely

'So she changed the menu? Without asking me and-' but Harry cut him off by shaking his hand once again and saying 'so _you're_ Evan Carlisle' Evan nodded and his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead.

'And you would be Harry Potter' he said.

'That's my name'

'Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you, the Weasleys talk about you all the time' Evan said conversationally.

'I've heard a lot about you too' Harry lied, lying was more his forte. Harry stared at the man critically before saying 'do I know you from somewhere?'

Evan shrugged 'you might have seen me around the ministry and I was in the year above you at Hogwarts'

Harry nodded 'that's where I've seen you, have I played you in a match?'

'Erm yeah I think so. I played on the Ravenclaw team for a year in my seventh, the year you were made captain. We only played once though I think. Can't quite remember' he said.

Harry nodded again 'I thought I'd played you. You'll have played Ginny as well then'

Evan smiled and said 'yeah' but she was going out with some other guy then, so I didn't take much notice'

'Yeah' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Hey, aren't you and Ginny not speaking or something?'

'Something like that'

'What happened? Whenever I ask, all I get is vague answers and dodging' Evan said.

Harry sighed 'well basically we had this huge argument in her sixth year, my seventh. The argument never got sorted, got way out of hand and we stopped talking for two years straight. Not much else to it than that'

Evan looked at his watch and said 'crap! I've gotta go. Er well, if you see Ginny, tell her I'll see her tomorrow and tell her I want to see her about the fish'

'The fish, right. Yep, definitely wouldn't forget that' Harry said with a straight face.

Evan held out his hand and said' well I'd best be off, have an appointment. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'I didn't know I had to be at the rehearsal' Harry answered.

'Aren't you escorting Seraphine down the aisle?'

'I'm sorry, what?' Harry said in disbelief.

'Yeah'

'Aren't one of your friends supposed to do that' the raven haired man asked.

'Yeah but I've already asked Ron and my best friend, I have no one else particularly important who I want to ask. Seraphine said I'd like you and plus she's kind of-'

'Scary?' Harry suggested with a grin.

'That's one way to put it'

'Right, well you'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow then' Harry said and watched Evan disapparate.

Harry turned and made his way to the kitchen where Ginny, Hermione, Kerensa and Seraphine stood with a few other girls.

He marched up to Seraphine, who was icing some cupcakes with her wand.

'I'm escorting you down the aisle?' he asked incredulously

'Did I forget to mention that?' Seraphine asked off-handedly, keeping her concentration on the cupcakes.

'Uh kind of' Harry retorted

'Oh' she said dryly.

Harry shook his head and saw Ginny come over to them.

'Seraphine, when you're done, will you confirm things with the caterers? Here let me help you with those' and she too whipped out her wand and began icing the cakes.

'So I just talked to your fiancé, Evan' Harry started.

'I see' was all he got.

'Nice guy'

'I know'

Listen, if he asks you about fish, just say you're sticking to the original menu' both girls looked up at him.

'Why would he ask me about fish?' Ginny asked suspiciously.

'Well, he was looking for you and I told him you were out…buying fish…for the wedding' Harry explained.

Seraphine's electric blue eyes sparkled with amusement and Ginny's chocolate brown eyes danced and the corners of her mouth twitched but she didn't smile.

'I don't know how to stall well! That was never my job' Harry continued.

'It was Ron and Hermione's' Ginny finished off quietly. Harry nodded' exactly' he said.

* * *

The following day at about half past seven in the evening, Ginny Weasley could be found racking through her drawers, desperately searching for floo powder.

'Where is it? Oh God!' Ginny muttered. There was no one else around and she needed to get to the church for the rehearsal. 'Help me!' she cried.

'What's the matter' she heard a voice say.

She turned around to face Harry. 'I need to get to the church and there isn't any floo powder and the portkey's already been taken she said frustratedly.

'Yeah, your mum took the last of the floo powder, she said she'd run out' Harry informed her.

Ginny's eyes widened and then donned a questioning look 'wait, why aren't _you_ at the church?' she asked.

'I was going to apparate' Harry replied simply.

She rolled her eyes 'you idiot! You can't apparate! Dad picked the church and of course he got one in a place that is like muggle encrusted' she cried.

Realisation dawned on Harry's face.

'Ooooh! No wonder. I wondered why no one was apparating' Harry said to himself and got a glare from Ginny in return. The girl sank into the nearest armchair.

'Why! Why did I let dad pick the church?' Ginny whined.

'Because as of tomorrow, he'll have to step down from his position as the most important man in your life and you wanted him to feel special by letting him make a big decision for you, for what might be the last time' Harry said.

It may have been two years but he still had Ginny sussed.

Ginny looked up at him and their eyes met. They held each other's gaze for a moment.

It was like a silent truce was passing between them.

'You're right' Ginny said.

'I know' she smiled a little and then ran a hand through her hair. 'I need to get to that church' she said.

Harry shrugged 'so we'll take a cab. We're in London, aren't we?' but she made a face. 'I hate cabs!' she groaned.

'If you've got another idea, I'd be glad to hear it' he said lazily.

Ginny folded her arms and sighed 'fine'

They exited the house and walked out onto the main road. Harry flagged down a cab. Ginny told the driver the address and then they climbed into the back.

Once the cab got going, Harry turned to Ginny 'So.' he said

'So'

'So tell me…tell me about Evan, how d'you meet? I mean I'm still shocked. Little Ginny getting married'

'He works with Gringotts' Ginny started 'he was put under Bill's charge as a junior. Bill brought him round to dinner a couple of times, the summer of my sixth year.

'Mum adored him so, naturally, he became a regular, he doesn't have family of his own. He'd help me with my homework and stuff and he was only two years older'

'Where was I?' Harry asked.

'Well you were moving out of your aunt and uncle's and into your own place so you were busy and I was avoiding you'

'Right, well go on'

'After a while I started to really like him. He was kind and funny and smart and fair. He was friendly and helpful and willing to lend an ear. And he just seemed like such a family guy. And I just loved that about him.

'Anyway then school started and I didn't see him. But then one day, I bumped into him while I was out shopping with Hermione at Christmas and he asked me out, I said yes and that's basically it'

'So when did he propose to you?' Harry asked, enjoying talking to Ginny again.

'Um about six months ago, in November'

'Why didn't you move in together?' he enquired.

'I promised Kerensa and Seraphine, we'd live together until one of us got married. It's my house but they stay with me, so does Hermione'

'Hermione lives with you? Since when?' Harry asked.

'Since six months, didn't you know that she moved?'

'Well I haven't seen her all that much lately; her schedule's really hard on her. I knew she was looking for a place, I didn't know she'd found one'

'Technically she hasn't, it's just temporary, the people who bought her place needed to move in and I had a spare room so…But now I'll be living with Evan'

'That's great. I know we weren't exactly on the best of terms when I said it the first time, but I'm really happy for you. If anyone deserves it, you do' Harry said earnestly.

'Harry, you don't mean that. After all the crap I gave you' Ginny said.

'It's not like I was trying to be your best friend either. I was angry but it didn't make you any less special. You were still a Weasley and still part of my imaginary family'

'Thank you. So what about you? Found that special girl you were always looking for?' Ginny asked.

Harry laughed a little and shook his head.

'Nah, I put that search on hiatus two years ago. I'm still having fun playing the field' he said.

The bride to be frowned 'Harry!' she said disapprovingly.

'What?'

'How old are you now?' she asked.

'Almost twenty' Harry answered.

'Right. And you've started your Auror Training right?'

'Right'

'Harry you should really start thinking about settling down. It won't be easy to find someone who'll be able to fit the position of an auror's wife. You have a hectic schedule and a lot of single women my age, are only concerned with themselves. You should start trying to find women who are really special, who stand out from the crowd' Ginny advised.

'But in Hogwarts you told me-' Harry started.

'Yes Harry, in Hogwarts. How many aurors do you know that have actually married?'

'Off the top of my head? Two'

'Exactly. If I were you, I'd start looking now'

'I guess' Harry said thoughtfully.

'You want a family, don't you?'

'Of course'

'Well then' Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Harry gave it a moment's thought. Could Ginny be right? Was it practical to star searching? How many women would be selfless enough to marry an auror?

All immediate signs pointed to Ginny being right.

'Maybe you're right. Maybe I should start looking' he said quietly.

'You'll thank me…oh look we're here!' Ginny cried. They got out of the cab, paid the cabbie and ran into the church to assume their positions as quickly as possible.

* * *

The Day had arrived. They day which joined Ginny Weasley to Evan Carlisle was upon them and red was everywhere.

Red hair could be seen running down the stairs, through the doors, around the back, everywhere.

Ginny was sat in a room in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful square neck dress of sheath with satin, an obi empire bust with a rouched split-skirt and a ruffle hem.

Her bridesmaids (Hermione, Kerensa and Seraphine) wore cerulean, bobinette goddess gowns with sqaure necklines, empire waists and fantastic detailing at the back.

Ginny was fiddling with her engagement ring, fiddling with her hair, fiddling with the make-up laid out in front of her, basically she was fiddling.

'Ginny stop fiddling with your hair, you'll ruin the look' Hermione said, lightly slapping Ginny's hand. The bride looked nervous.

'Everything will be alright, won't it?'

Kerensa put her arm around the nervous girl and stared at the reflection of the beautiful woman in the mirror.

'Ginny everything is going to be fantastic. You and Evan were made for each other' she said comfortingly and then looked at the tall girl behind her 'right Seraphine?' the addressed girl raised her eyebrows and wore a teasing smile.

'Right. You'll make demand after demand and he, being the soft soul that he is, will succumb to each and every one. Instead of being referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Evan Carlisle, you'll be Mr. and Mrs. Ginny Weasley and pretty soon you'll have spent all his money and you'll have to be living the dry life' she joked.

Ginny looked sharply at the blue eyed girl 'are you being sarcastic?' she asked, making the expression on Seraphine's face soften.

'Of course Ginny. You should know that. You two will get married and create beautiful, enviable children, who will be spoilt by love and riches. You'll be just fine darling' she said.

'You're right. I _will_ be fine. I _will_ be fine. Yes' Ginny whispered.

Hermione turned the girl to face her. 'Ginny Weasley, pull yourself together! You are marrying the type of guy you always dreamed about. Remember? Tall, dark and handsome…' she trailed off and Kerensa jumped in.

'With soft but mysterious eyes, not weedy but not muscly with longish hair that just fell in his eyes' she stopped and Seraphine took over.

'A great listener with a sensitive side. Kind and smart and caring. Level-headed, firm and decisive but hopelessly stubborn?' Seraphine finished, hoping to jog Ginny's memory.

Ginny sighed. She looked at her friends and smiled sadly. Her eyes began to mist.

'I'm going to miss having you guys around all the time' Ginny croaked. Kerensa, Seraphine and Hermione smiled sadly too.

'Who's going to correct me when I say something stupid?' Ginny said to Hermione 'and who's going to be standing in my doorway with a glass of cold water, the minute I wake up from a bad dream' she said to Kerensa 'and who's going to shout at me when I'm being stubborn or bratty' she said, staring at Seraphine.

Tears were flowing freely from Kerensa's eyes. 'Oh Ginny, don't. You've got me started now' Hermione said as her eyes began to well up too.

Seraphine's eyes were the only eyes that stayed dry. But they held a sorrowful look in them as she said quietly 'You won't need anyone to correct you because Evan will love you even more for all the stupid things you say.

'And you won't need someone to rush into your room with a glass of water because Evan will always be there, lying beside you.

'And you won't need someone to shout at you when you're being stubborn or bratty because Evan will _always_ give in to you' she finished.

Ginny smiled through her tears and then all four girls formed a hug.

They stayed like that for a moment or so until they heard someone clear their throat. The girls looked up to see Ron and Bill standing in the doorway.

Ginny, Hermione and Kerensa wiped their tears and blinked furiously. Seraphine looked curious 'what are you two doing here?' she asked

'Came to talk to Ginny' Ron replied

'Who's with Evan?'

'Harry, Fred and George. Charlie's just checking on things'

'We'll go and see how Evan's doing' Kerensa said and she left with Hermione and Seraphine to leave the three Weasleys alone.

Bill stepped forward and smiled weakly 'just wanted to talk to you while you were still a Weasley' he said, staring at Ginny.

'God, look at you. You're getting married! Baby Ginny, the little one' but he stopped as Ginny hugged him hard.

He swallowed and said very quietly 'Look, I know I wasn't around a lot when you were younger. I was hardly ever around what with Hogwarts and Egypt and all but…but I love you'

Ginny looked up at her oldest brother and said' I love you too'

Bill nodded and smiled again 'I'm going to check on mum. I'll see you later, okay?'

Ginny nodded and watched him leave before turning to face Ron.

'I can't quite put it like Bill did' he started 'but…I know I haven't always been great. But it was only because you were always there' he paused to try and find the right words.

'I-I mean it was….it was always you and me, wasn't it? Bill and Charlie, Percy and no one, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny' he stopped again to think.

'And I know it was annoying when I stuck my nose in your business but I only did that because…because I didn't want-didn't want you to get hurt, I suppose' he mumbled.

'I know' Ginny whispered and stared at her brother and then said 'I love you too' before hugging him fiercely.

After staying like that for a moment, he left too. Ginny was completely alone now.

She dwelled on memories for a whole ten minutes before she heard a throaty voice, but it wasn't Seraphine's.

'Ginny?' Fleur. Ginny turned to see her beautiful sister in law behind her.

'Yes?'

'I 'ave been sent to get you. Ze music will start soon' Fleur said in her accented English.

Ginny nodded in response, picked up her bouquet and made to leave but Fleur stopped her.

'Ginny' she started.

'Yes?'

'I-I just wanted to say…I know zat we were never ze best of friends as Bill 'ad 'oped we would be, but I mean it when I say zat, you 'ave become like a seester to me…even if we still fight' Fleur finished and then Ginny did something unbelievable.

She hugged Fleur, taking the woman completely by surprise.

'Thank you. I don't know why you're being so nice to me. You've been married to Bill for just about three years and I've always been horrible to you, when you've being perfectly friendly. I'm sorry'

'Eet is okay. You look beautiful, by ze way. You 'ad better go, I 'ave to 'urry back also' Fleur said.

'Okay, well I'll see you later'

'You too' and Ginny watched her "urry" away, her sheet of silvery hair flying behind her. And then she quickly joined the line of people waiting at the door. They seemed to be waiting for her.

She took her place at the back ad linked arms with her father, who smiled at her sadly. The doors opened and the sequence began.

Harry watched Ginny walk up the aisle with Mr. Weasley from his position beside Ron. He noted how stunning she looked and yet again wondered at what he was about to witness.

Ginny and Harry's eyes met for a second, she smiled nervously while Harry smiled back reassuringly. Then she looked at Evan who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Once they'd reached the altar Mr. Weasley stepped away and the bride and groom faced each other, just moments from beginning a whole new chapter of their lives, together.

* * *

The afternoon after Ginny and Evan's wedding day, Mr and Mrs. Carlisle could be found at Ginny's house just checking over everything, well Ginny was. Evan was stood to the side, admiring his wife.

'Amazing isn't she?' Evan voiced.

'She _is_ special; Harry agreed. Evan turned to Harry and said 'so have you got anyone you're serious about?'

'Nah. Not even sure I want to settle down yet, considering it, though' Harry answered casually.

'You should. Believe me, I know. Testing the waters is fun but the right girl doesn't just sail right in front of you. You have to find her, and when you do, it's incredible. Ask Ron, Ask Bill, ask anyone' Evan advised but Harry merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Look I've tried before. But I mean, it's not easy'

'Don't worry, everyone finds the right person, if they can be bothered. When you find her, you'll know. Like when I met Ginny, I was just taken by her. Everything about her was, is just extraordinary. You need to find yourself a Ginny, mate' Evan suggested.

Harry laughed at his words but was stopped by a cry from Ginny herself.

'What! Please say you're joking' Ginny cried. They all crowded around and watched her converse with a head in the fire.

'Emma, you can't be telling me this now. I have to leave for Morocco in like two minutes'

'I know, I'm sorry but I don't what else to do' the face said guiltily.

'What's going on?' Evan asked calmly.

Ginny looked at him worriedly. 'My assistant manager, Anna's baby fell sick and she's just called in to take the day off' she explained.

'Have you given her it?'

'Of course, the baby's only nine months old, Anna's got to be there. But, without her at the shop, there's no one there to run it and I'm expecting a really important delivery' Ginny said.

'Can't someone else do it?'

'No, we're short-staffed as it is' she turned to Kerensa and Seraphine.

'Could you guys…' she trailed off.

'Ginny you know we would but we only got half the day off today. We have to be at work in twenty minutes otherwise I'd gladly take your place for you' Seraphine said, Ginny nodded.

'Hermione, Ron, dad, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George are at work, mum couldn't do it. Oh God, what am I going to do' she moaned. Evan put his arm around her comfortingly.

'Relax. Worse comes to worst, we'll postpone the trip' he said.

'Oh but you've booked a room and made reservations for dinner and everything' Ginny said regretfully.

'So I'll book another room and make other reservations. Your work and your boutique come first, Ginny. I know that'

Harry looked around at them all. 'I could do it' he offered.

Five heads turned to stare at him, well six if you counted the one in the fire.

'What?' Evan said.

'Kingsley's given me two weeks off, says he's got a string of assignments for me afterwards. So, I've got the day off and well, I could do it' Harry said again. Ginny's eyes widened with hope.

'Oh Harry, would you? Would you do that for me? On your day off?' she asked.

'Of course I would. Can't let you postpone your honeymoon, can we? I'm sure I'll manage' he said.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. It's only for today. The instructions are on my desk, just follow them' Ginny said.

'No problem, now go!'

Evan picked up their suitcases and Ginny went to stand beside him. She shot Harry one last grateful glance.

Harry responded with a wink before watching Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle disappear before his very eyes.

A/n: Once again, dresses can be viewed on my profile page. Can I stress again that these dresses belong to Vera Wang. So, how'd you like it, yes I know this is a Harry/Ginny story. Don't worry I have not lost my mind, just keep reading to see what happens. And if you feel like telling me off, leave a review.


	5. 3 Years Later: Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot (to a certain extent)! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/n: hides from numerous booing readers I am so sorry!! Just read the chapter and then shout at me, I deserve it I know.

**3 years later: Rome**

Harry was enjoying a pleasant, much deserved break. Tonks and Kingsley had finally taken pity on him and eased up on his schedule to fit in a holiday.

So here he was, in Rome. For the first time since he had begun auror training, he felt relaxed.

Currently, he was sat outside a nice, Italian café, amidst sunny weather and attractive Italian waitresses with lovely accented English.

He smoothed out his paper before him and took a sip from his steaming mug of coffee.

'Coffee, three teaspoons of brown sugar, 6 teaspoons of cream, 2 teaspoons of milk, four stirs to the right and two swirls of whipped cream on top, please' he heard a voice say.

A very _English_ voice.

Harry froze in his seat. That voice seemed all too familiar. There was only one person in the world, that he'd ever known of, who liked their coffee stirred four times to the right.

It had been three years, it couldn't be…

The waitress said something and Harry leant back to hear the voice again.

'Yes, that's right, er…grazie'

His mind was reeling. He turned around.

And there she was. Ginny Weasley, no. Ginny Carlisle.

It seemed as if her beauty was one which grew with age. Her hair was longer than he remembered it to be and pin straight. She had tied it up into a simple but elegant, high ponytail. Her slightly sheer black blouse and pencil skirt looked terrific.

She had lost quite a bit of weight, making her eyes seem larger and her cheeks slightly hollowed.

And yet, she didn't seem the same. Yes, this Ginny looked somewhat like the one he'd known. But, something was so wrong about her, something was so missing.

She hadn't noticed him. Ginny was gazing at the passers by but it looked as if she was somewhere else entirely.

'Ginny?' Harry said.

The woman gasped and whipped her head around. 'Harry?' she whispered.

And then it hit him. Her eyes.

The chocolate brown eyes which had once, refused to cease sparkling or dancing with laughter, now seemed dead. They seemed dulled, saddened, pained even.

Her voice which had once held passion and verve had now been reduced to a soft whisper. Her spark, her vivacity, her fire had disappeared.

She was no longer the Ginny he'd known all those years ago.

'Yeah. Hey' Harry said trying to be cheerful.

'Hello' she whispered in a forlorn way 'how've you been?'

Harry stared at her, scrutinising her face. 'I've been alright and you?' he replied.

Ginny looked down at her hands 'I-I've been…just fine' she mumbled.

He looked at her and nodded 'that's good to hear' he wasn't fooled at all.

'So how's work? What are you doing here?' she questioned.

'It's good, I've been working hard. Contrary to popular belief, being an auror is no joke' Harry quipped, hoping to draw a smile but what he got was a less than half-hearted attempt from the corners of her mouth, to lift.

Clearing his throat, he bravely continued. 'So Tonks and Kingsley decided I needed a holiday and sent me here' Ginny nodded.

'What about you?'

'I'm making a name for myself in the world of magical fashion' Ginny answered perfunctorily.

'And?'

'And I'm doing well'

'Well that's great'

The waitress appeared then and handed Ginny a cup of coffee, to go. Ginny paid the girl and watched her walk away.

'It's been nice seeing you. You should come see me some time' she said politely

'Yeah definitely' Harry answered and looked at her expectantly.

It was obvious Ginny hadn't expected him to do that. With a sigh, she opened her bag and pulled out something.

'Here's my card, if you need it'

'Thanks' Harry said, almost smiling at his success.

'Take care Harry' she whispered.

'Yeah, you too. Oh! And say hi to Evan for me' he called as she turned and began to walk.

At hearing his words, she stopped and said 'I'm afraid I can't do that anymore' before hurrying away.

Harry was confused. He stared at the card. "Ginevra" it said, in silver letters on a powder blue background.

He looked at the name in the corner: Ginevra Weasley. Not Carlisle, it most definitely said Weasley. The name had two addresses underneath it, for work and home.

Harry read the home address several times before abruptly rising and leaving the café silently.

* * *

It had taken him two hours and after (reluctantly) stopping to ask a man for directions, he was able to find his way to Ginny's house.

He stared up at the building before him.

It looked like a lot of the houses on the road. It was quaint and was painted in a creamy yellow shade, and had small balconies in front of the large windows.

There were five steps leading up to the door, which was large and wooden with a glass pane near the top. Harry tentatively knocked on the door.

He waited for a minute before the door was opened by a brown haired woman.

'Bongior-oh my god!' the woman said, cutting through her initial greeting with a cry of surprise. She leant forward 'Harry?'

'Hermione'

They stayed silent for a few seconds and before he knew it, Hermione had flung her arms around him and was hugging him, hard.

'Oh my God! It's _you_! And you're _here_! Oh my- come in!' Hermione said feverishly. Harry walked in and looked around.

Contrary to the traditional Italian architecture of the house and the tiled floors, the interior was decorated in a very English manner.

'Sit down' Hermione offered and gestured to a seat.

Harry accepted.

'Have you had breakfast?' his old friend asked, he nodded. They fell silent again.

'Why aren't you in Paris, like you're supposed to be?' Harry asked bluntly.

Hermione twiddled her fingers and changed the topic immediately 'what brings you here?' she asked brightly.

'I met Ginny in a café. She gave me her card and I came here for answers' he explained shortly and went on to describe his encounter with Ginny earlier in the morning.

Hermione sighed defeatedly as Harry finished describing the meeting and stared at the woman in anticipation.

'You aren't going to give up until you get it out of me are you?' Hermione asked resignedly, recognising that look perfectly.

'I'm on holiday, I've got time' he replied simply. Hermione threw a quick glance at the mantle shelf.

'What do you want to know?' she asked.

'A lot of things. Let's start with why you're in Rome when you're supposed to be in Paris?'

'To protect Ginny' she answered promptly.

'Okay onto my next question, why does Ginny need protecting?'

Hermione's eyes flitted to the mantle shelf again and Harry's eyes followed her's. She was looking at a photo of Evan and was looking slightly panicked.

In the photo, Evan seemed as if he was modelling a design of Ginny's as the signature in the corner implicated. He didn't look too happy about it and had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

'You remember that part of your training where you had to get international work experience?'

'Yeah'

'And remember they sent you to New Zealand for those three months?'

'Yes'

'About six months after Ginny's wedding?'

'Yes. I know all this, Hermione' Harry snapped.

'Well something happened while you were there'

'What?' he stared at the woman expectantly.

Hermione tried to find the words. 'You see, Evan-Evan was a muggleborn…like me' she started.

'Right'

'And the thing with muggleborns is…their health can never be as good as most wizards. Even though they have magic in them, they're still completely susceptible to muggle health threats, whereas with wizards there's only a small chance that they would be affected by something like high blood pressure for example'

'Okay'

'And Evan never really knew his family as such; they died when he was quite young. It's possible that they had a history of heart problems…' she trailed off.

'What do you mean?' but Hermione ignored him.

'One night, while Ginny and Evan were having dinner, he-he had a…a heart attack'

Harry stared, he didn't know what to say, he definitely hadn't been expecting that.

'What!' he managed.

'Ginny didn't know what to do. By the time they got him to St. Mungo's, it was too late. Turned out it had been a really bad attack' Hermione whispered.

They stayed silent while Harry digested the information and then he said' what happened to her?'

'She was devastated. Wizards don't really come across heart attacks that much so it was even more of a shock for her. She pulled through it though'

'And then?' Harry prompted.

'And then it got even worse. People came and visited her for three weeks straight. They all felt _so_ sorry for her. She couldn't even go to work in peace, whenever someone saw her, they'd turn to their neighbour and whisper something like "there goes Arthur and Molly's girl, Ginny. Just lost her husband, poor soul. She's only two years out of school" And you know the Weasleys, they hate pity' Hermione said.

'So what happened?'

'She snapped. It wasn't just the pity. It was everything. Evan, her overly successful boutique, the stress, the sudden loneliness' Hermione stopped to think back.

'One night when she was having a dinner with me and Ron, she made a decision. She told us she was moving somewhere no one could recognise her and that she'd decided that Rome would be the perfect place' she stopped again to look at Harry.

'What did you say?' Harry asked.

'I told her that it was a sensible thing to do. You know, make a fresh start. Then Ron asked when she was telling the others and she said she wasn't'

'Why?'

'She said that she wouldn't because she couldn't look them in the eye and still be able to leave. She couldn't look them in the eye and still walk out the door without them. Ginny made us swear not to tell anyone. Ron thought it was stupid and asked if we could come with her'

'What did she say?' Harry asked stupidly.

'She said no. It took a while but we finally managed to make her let us come'

'So what did you do?'

'Well, we couldn't all run away. We decided that Ginny should go first. She should write letters to the Weasleys, the twins, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and me and Ron so that no one would get suspicious' Hermione stopped again.

She got up and left. When she came back, there was a piece of folded parchment in her hands. 'This is the letter' Harry took it from her and opened it up slowly.

_Dear Everyone,  
I know we're all going through some pretty hard times right now. Obviously no one's felt it more than I have. I know it's not been easy to put up with all the pitiful visitors and the flowers and gifts and such. I'm not enjoying it any more than are. In fact, I probably hate it more._anything_ about my past._

This next bit is hard. In a nutshell, I've had enough. The whispers, the sympathetic smiles, the flowers, the cards, it's all too much for me. I can't stand any more of it. As you know, the best thing for me to do now, is to move on. I can't do that here.

I can't tell any of you where I'm going because you'll come after me, I know you all too well. I need to go somewhere where nobody knows my name. Where no one could possibly know

Rest assured, wherever I go, I'll be happy or at least much happier than I could ever be here.

This is what I want. I wish I could tell you all where I was heading and take you with me but I really can't. It's something I'll have to do alone.

I'm sorry. I know it will hurt you all but I'm doing this for my benefit not to intentionally hurt any of you. I'm sorry I can't tell you to your faces but I love you all too much to be able to say it to you and still leave, I just couldn't do it.

I only ask you to do one thing for me. For the few of our friends who don't know about what happened to Evan, please don't tell them. Don't tell anyone else, please.

When you read this, I'll already be gone. But on a parting note; no matter what my actions may suggest, I love you all. I really do, nothing can quite describe what you all mean to me and I'm sorry.

Love,  
Ginny

P.S. Fleur, when you have that baby; don't tell him or her about their cowardly aunt Ginny. The same goes for anyone else who plans to contribute to the future generation.

Harry was astounded. He didn't know what to say. Slowly, he placed the letter back down on the table before him.

As he raised his glance, his eyes met Hermione's who was biting her lip.

He leant back on the sofa and sighed 'Well that explains why I never knew'

'What did they tell you?'

'That Ginny had fought with them over whether Percy should be forgiven and that they'd stopped talking. They don't talk about her much so I thought it made sense'

'I suppose'

'So what did you and Ron and do?'

'Well, remember when you came back and we told everyone that Ron had been offered a job in Paris and that we were moving there?'

'Yeah'

'We lied. The plan was that Ginny would spend three months finding an apartment, a spot for her boutique and just get a feel of the city. After that, we'd join her'

'So what happened after you moved here?' Harry asked. Hermione sighed and bit her lip once again.

'That's when we noticed the real change in Ginny'

'What happened to her?' Harry asked.

'She's a changed girl. If you were blind, you wouldn't know it was her. She's become terrifyingly quiet and really shy. Sometimes, even if she's sitting right across from me; I'll forget she's in the same room because she can go without talking for hours on end.

'It's as if' Hermione faltered as if she had never voiced her next thought '-as if when Evan died, he took Ginny with him'

'What's she like at work?' Harry enquired.

'A true professional and an admirable businesswoman. Her employees fear her and yet are in awe of her. She's cold and distant yet kind and understanding, everything a boss needs to be.

'In London, her employees saw her as a wonderful boss with a great mind for business and an even better one for designing. Most of all, they loved that she could still be their friend and their equal' Hermione stopped abruptly for a second as she stared at something behind Harry.

Suddenly she spoke again 'You know, I don't think I remember seeing Ginny really smile since we came here' tears started to well in her eyes.

Harry watched her for a second before moving closer. 'It's okay' he said softly 'so she's never gone back?'

Hermione wiped her tears away and shook her head.

'No. She lets us go and visit but refuses to leave Rome herself. She's afraid that if she went back, they'd hate her for running away. And she's even more scared that if they don't hate her, they'll feel sorry for her'

'Oh God'

'But Harry it's killing her even more to be away from them for so long. She doesn't even want to see photos of them or hear about them!' the woman cried impetuously.

Harry leant back again and stared at his friend. Talking about Ginny brought out a very protective, caring, very maternal tone in her voice. And yet, she had no child.

'Why haven't you had kids Hermione? Seems to me you're made for them' he asked but Hermione shook her head resolutely.

'I can't even _think_ about having kids. I only see the Weasleys once every year and I've lost all the family _I_ had. Ron and Ginny are the only family I have left.

'Ginny's almost like my child now. She's stopped taking care of herself. She'd stop eating if I didn't force her. She's not over Evan yet, it's so much harder when there isn't lots of family and friends around you. Until Ginny gets over him, my hands are full' she finished.

Harry took the pause as his cue. After thinking to himself for a second, he said 'Thanks Hermione, for explaining things and showing me the letter and everything' the two friends hugged 'and don't forget, you always have _me_ to be family'

'Of course I do'

'Well I must be off' Harry said pointing a thumb at the door.

She nodded and added 'would you like to come to dinner? I'd love to have you'

'Not tonight Hermione-' he noticed her face fall a little and started again 'but put me down for tomorrow night' he watched her smile and left after saying goodbye once more.

* * *

That night, Harry found it extremely difficult to sleep. He knew exactly why, Ginny.

He couldn't stop thinking about everything she'd gone through in just three years. She'd lost her husband, her life and all her family and she was still standing.

True, standing differently to before but standing in strength never the less and she had to be admired.

People called Harry brave but what had he really done? Fought a dark wizard. But all that needed was a little bravery, quick thinking and speed.

What Ginny had shown was true courage. She had lost and turned away from almost everyone whom she loved.

It was nice to know that Ron and Hermione were by your side but they weren't the best at raising spirits.

Of course Harry with Ron and Hermione was different to Ginny with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends but they had never been Ginny's.

People said that Harry had lost everyone dear to him too, they were wrong. If throughout the Voldemort business, Harry hadn't had the Weasleys and his best friends by his side, Harry knew he would've lost his senses by his second year at least.

But Ginny didn't have her best friends, or the Weasleys for that matter. And she had _not_ lost her senses. If anything, the whole ordeal seemed to have sharpened them.

Another thing which couldn't help but disconcert Harry was the memory of Ginny using her painful episode with Riddle to comfort Harry in every way possible back during his Hogwarts years.

When it had been her turn to be helped, who had been there? Who had been there to comfort her and relate to her and put things in perspective for her? No one.

It should have been him, Harry thought. It should have been him, using his own losses and pain to help her and put her at ease.

There was, in his mind, fast forming a weight. Harry knew that he had owed it to Ginny to be there for her. But he hadn't.

He began to devise ways to make it up to her without making it seem as if he was taking pity on her.

Firstly because that was the last thing she wanted and secondly because, Ginny Weasley was not to be pitied, Ginny Weasley was to be admired and respected.

After tossing and turning for half an hour it finally came to him, where he had to start.

* * *

The following afternoon brought, once again, a bright and sunny atmosphere. Harry found himself at the door of a magnificent cylindrical building to which the sign read "Ginevra" laden with bags of food.

He sighed in relief, after seeing sign upon sign in Italian; it was refreshing to read something he understood.

He took another step forward and the glass doors before him swung opened to allow him entry. As he walked in, he took a good long look at what he was seeing.

Harry was impressed. Very impressed.

No doubt about it, the girl had done well for herself.

He was standing on a tastefully polished circular wooden floor with a help desk in the centre, everywhere around it stood racks of clothes and robes in various colours and designs.

As you looked up, you could see the ceiling right at the very top and the rims of the first and second floor, clutching onto the walls.

The first and second floors were circular and obviously much narrower than the ground floor. They were like wide ledges which were fenced off on side by the wall and on the other by a gold railing which you could look over and find a bird's eye view of everything below.

After surveying the features of the shop, Harry strode over the help desk in the centre.

As he got closer he saw a girl with reddish hair talking speedily in Italian to a colleague. At seeing him and noticing his confused expression, she asked 'English?' Harry nodded in response.

The girl tapped the shoulder of the girl next to her and pointed to him.

'Welcome to Ginevra, I am Oriana and how may I help you?' the girl said.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this professional introduction and thought it easiest not to tell the girl his name.

'Hi, I was wondering if I could see Ginny?' he asked politely.

The girl's, Oriana's head tilted to the side in confusion as she repeated 'Ginny?'

Of course. While it had been perfectly okay to ask for Ginny at the old boutique in Diagon Alley, he knew things must be just a little bit different here.

'I meant Ginevra, Ms. Weasley even; may I see Ms. Weasley please?' Harry amended.

Oriana nodded curtly 'whom should I say is enquiring?'

'An old friend' he replied.

'I see' was all she said. She then muttered an incantation of some sort into a little box on the side and said 'Ms. Ginevra?'

'Yes Oriana?' came a quiet voice.

'An "old friend" is here to see you' Oriana informed her employer who in turn did not reply for several seconds.

'I see, well send him up then' came the same quiet voice.

'As you wish, Ms. Ginevra' Oriana then turned back to Harry and smiled brightly 'come with me please'

Harry followed the girl to a lift. They stepped inside and Oriana said firmly 'Ms. Ginevra's office' the doors promptly shut and a voice could soon be heard saying "The ground floor- containing numerous lines of clothing from various members of the Ginevra design team' the lift continued to rise.

A few moments later, the voice was back "The first floor containing lines which were designed by Ms. Ginevra herself" and this was soon followed by "the second floor- containing Ginevra's bridal range and personal shopper services office' and then for some reason, the lift moved sideways and finally Harry heard "also on the second floor- Ms. Ginevra's office"

The doors opened to reveal a large room.

It was carpeted in cream and had a long, elegantly upholstered sofa against one wall and a handsome bookcase on the other. The back wall was made of long panes of glass against which stood a large mahogany desk, so that the person who sat down to speak to the lovely "Ms. Ginevra" also got a fantastic view of the town.

'Here you are Ms. Ginevra' Oriana said.

Ginny smiled very slightly and said casually "grazie Oriana' the girl bowed and left via the lift.

Ginny looked just as beautiful as she had the day before, in a blouse tucked into high waisted, wide leg jeans, a long necklace was strung around her neck and half of her wavy, fiery locks pinned at the back, just above her neck, making for a casual effect.

'Hello Harry' she said.

He grinned at her 'good afternoon, Ms. Ginevra' he quipped, hoping for some sort of snappy response. He was disappointed.

She merely blinked at him and said politely 'won't you sit?'

Harry studied her for a second before taking a seat. He sighed and began 'Ginny, I just want to-'

'Don't. Hermione told me about your visit yesterday. So…just-just don't' she said resolutely without a tremor in her voice. Harry nodded and fell silent.

'So you don't mind that that I found out about everything?' he asked.

Ginny piled some papers up on the side and avoided looking at him as she said 'not particularly. You should really have found out a long time ago but I suppose they kept to their word' she said curtly, her hands froze and her eyes sort of glazed over for a moment before she continued in a quiet voice.

'Although, if you _had_ known, maybe you could've stopped me from going'

Harry felt that weight again 'would you have wanted me to? I mean, look at everything you have. Your parents would be so-'

'Don't. I don't want to hear it. It won't make me feel better. So please-'

'I understand' Harry said comfortingly.

'Thank you. I know I have a lot and I'm thankful for everything I have' she answered as if it was her duty.

'I'm surprised you three don't live in a manor yet' Harry said.

'We could, if we combined our money. But it's harder to make a manor feel like home'

'I know where you're coming from'

'Good. What's in the bags?'

Harry looked at them and rolled his eyes, he'd completely forgotten'

'Oh! I brought lunch'

'Why? I can get my own lunch'

'I know but I thought-'

'You thought what? I don't need your help, Harry. That's exactly why I came here and why I didn't want people to know. And now you have the nerve to walk into _my_ office and take pity on _me_?' she argued.

Harry stared at the livid woman in silent shock. It was a surprise to hear something so explosive from someone who presented such a timid and polite disposition, it was faintly characteristic of _his_ Ginny.

After snapping out of it, he shrugged and simply said 'fine, you owe me a galleon. Can we eat now? I'm starving'

The corners of Ginny's mouth lifted but the reluctant smile still didn't reach her chocolate brown eyes.

They began to furrow through the bags. 'How d'you know I like Thai food?' Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged 'I didn't. _I_ love Thai food, so you know-'

Ginny's mouth twitched again and they sat down to eat.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Harry started a new topic. 'Tell me about this shop then. How did it become so popular?'

'Well I had a lot of money saved from the last boutique and Evan left me a lot too, he hadn't anyone else to give it to so I used it well. The premises were reasonable, it was in a fashionable part of town, to its credit but it was also in serious need of repair so I got it at a good price.

'I put a little towards the house and spent a lot on fixing this place up. I spent the rest on my clothes. I hired ten promising, fresh-faced designers and within six months, we had ourselves a shop. Nothing more to it than that, really' she finished.

'So does anyone here know about…' he trailed off.

'No. It's hard for me to be friendly and outgoing with people. I want them to respect me, not pity me. So instead of being Ginny, I've become Ms. Ginevra' she elucidated in her hushed tones.

'How's that make you feel?' he asked solemnly.

Ginny stared up at him. The word were hesitant on her lips, you could see it. You could see the struggle in her eyes. But, as Harry met her gaze defiantly, she gave in.

'I hate it. To be honest with you. I was never called that in all my life until I came here. But, I hear it so much of it that it feels strange to hear you call me Ginny in my office' she went back to her food.

'Don't you ever miss it?' Harry said abruptly.

Ginny looked at him sharply 'miss what?'

The look in her eyes effectively stopped Harry from saying "home" and instead he said 'England. Don't you ever miss England?'

'Sometimes, but you get over it. And besides, I've grown to love Rome, it's home now' she said matter-of-factly.

They fell into silence once again until she enquired 'so how's your work coming along then?'

Harry shrugged as he chewed. 'It's coming along well. I enjoy it, even if they do work me to the bone' he joked.

Ginny nodded 'have you settled down yet?' she then asked, her question made Harry laugh.

'Oh I remember this conversation. It was-' he stopped at recalling exactly when it had taken place and continued with 'no. I'm trying but believe it or not, it's not easy to find the girl of your dreams. Unfortunately for me, Bill doesn't seem to get any gorgeous dark haired girls put under his charge for me to tutor' he teased.

This _did_ draw a smile. Her full lips reluctantly curved upwards and her eyes finally allowed some warmth into them, if only a little.

'She smiles!' Harry said in mock horror, Ginny looked downwards to hide it but Harry still wasn't satisfied, Yes, she was smiling but it wasn't enough, it wasn't the same.

He wanted to see _that_ smile.

That smile which had been so easy for her to give, three years ago. That warm inviting smile which continually shone through her eyes in everything she did, in days past.

After Ginny stopped smiling and returned to her sombre ways once again, they continued in casual conversation for another twenty minutes.

Harry then rose, told her he looked forward to dinner and promptly left to conduct an errand which involved Hermione, a house of redheads and an island he liked to call home.

* * *

The evening followed the afternoon as all evenings find themselves condemned to do and Harry was seen to be knocking at the Weasley/Granger household's door at precisely eight o'clock.

The door swung open, this time by Ron. The red haired man stared at Harry for a whole minute before coughing and jovially saying 'so you got here alright then?' and he stepped to the side to allow Harry entry.

Once the door had been shut, Ron shook Harry's hand. 'Good to see you mate'

'You too' Harry replied with a grin and followed Ron into the kitchen.

There Harry saw a sight he hadn't encountered in the entirety of his life.

Hermione in an apron. Cooking.

He gaped at her for a second and then turned to Ron questioningly.

'What's she doing? She's not-' Harry trailed off, his voice tainted with an amusing amount of dread.

'Cooking? Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?' Ron replied.

It certainly was amazing. When Hermione had been at Hogwarts, obviously she never cooked. When she'd lived with Seraphine, Kerensa and Ginny, Seraphine did the cooking. When she'd lived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley took care of everything so to see Hermione cooking was a shock Harry had never prepared himself for.

Cooking just didn't fit Hermione. It didn't, it just didn't. But there she was.

'Hermione' Ron called.

The woman turned and smiled at the two men. 'Harry!' she cried and went over to hug him.

'How are you?' she asked.

'I'm alright thanks. What _are_ you doing?' he asked.

'Cooking dinner' she answered happily.

'But why?'

'You want to be fed, don't you?' she asked confusedly.

'Well yeah'

So I'm making dinner' she said again.

'But-but I want to live' Harry said and heard Ron snort behind him.

Harry made an indignant noise and she smacked Harry round the head.

'And don't you dare laugh Ronald Weasley' she threatened, reminding the men forcibly of Mrs. Weasley.

'As for you Harry. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised when you taste the food' Hermione said tartly but ruined it by smiling 'won't he Ron?' she asked.

'Yeah. She's-she's quite good' Ron vouched.

Harry nodded 'we'll see'

At that moment, Ginny appeared in the kitchen, dressed just as she had been in the afternoon.

'I thought I heard something. Hey Harry' she said.

'Hey Ginny' and then there was silence. A very awkward silence.

Ron cleared his throat and after Hermione had stomped on his foot, he said 'well we're eating out on the patio today. Harry, Ginny, should we start setting up?' he asked.

'Sure, why not?' Harry said.

'Yeah, I'll get the plates' Ginny offered.

Hermione clapped her hands and sighed 'okay you do that Ginny. Ron, Harry, put the table up, will you and then grab the cutlery'

After about ten minutes, everything had been set up and they all sat down to dinner. It wasn't long before Harry, Hermione and Ron had begun reminiscing about their Hogwarts days.

'D'you remember that night, in first year, when Malfoy led us to that bogus duel and we met Fluffy?' Harry said.

'Oh god. How could I forget? Don't think I ever ran so fast in my life' Ron said, thinking back.

'Come on guys, Fluffy wasn't _that_ bad really' Hermione said fairly but got two incredulous looks in answer.

'Hermione! The thing had three heads! Three!' Ron cried.

'What about Hermione slapping Malfoy?' Harry making his two old friends laugh.

'Oh yeah. Good times' Ron said.

Ginny hadn't made a sound for a while but no one seemed to notice.

'Remember when that fake Moody turned Malfoy into ferret?' Ron said eagerly.

Harry grinned 'yeah don't you wish McGonagall had let him stay like that?' he said and the friends shared a laugh again.

Ginny quietly pushed her chair back and waited until they stay started laughing again to leave as quietly as she could. She achieved her means so well that it wasn't for another ten minutes that her absence was discovered.

'Where's Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Oh no' Hermione whispered and she and Ron exchanged knowing glances.

'Should we leave her?' Ron asked his fiancée, who only bit her lip and glanced meaningfully at Harry.

'I'll go get her' said the raven haired man determinedly after exchanging glances with Hermione.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I have something she might want to see'

'Okay but be careful of what you say to her. Upstairs, third door on the left' Ron said helpfully and Harry was off.

He reached Ginny's bedroom but heard nothing coming from behind. He knocked but got no answer. If she was in there, she'd be expecting him so he walked in.

The room was a pleasant, apple green one but extremely impersonal. Almost like a guest bedroom. There was pictures of Rome at night, a painting, some abstract pictures of flowers at interesting angles.

The atmosphere was only just saved by a picture of Ginny standing in front of "Ginevra" and another of Evan on the bedside table.

On the bed sat Ginny. She was holding her knees to her chest as tears fell silently down her cheeks and she deliberately averted Harry's gaze.

'Hey' he said.

Now she responded. She wiped her tears and looked up at him. 'Hey. Sorry you had to get up' she said quietly.

Harry shrugged 'I'd finished my food so I'm alright really'

Ginny nodded and then silence fell upon them. A moment later, he sat down on the foot of the bed.

'So….how was _your_ dinner?' Harry asked in what he thought was a tactful way.

She gave him a look and he held up his hands. 'What? Seriously, how was it? I mean you were sitting right next to me but when it comes to you, I just don't know what happened, I never do, it seems' he said, taking her aback.

'I'm fine Harry' she said defensively, Harry's eyebrows rose and she sighed 'really, I am' she assured.

'I can see that' he retorted.

She looked at him and ran a quick finger underneath her eyes to wipe away her tears.

'Harry you don't have to baby me or anything, I said I'm fine' she said adamantly.

Nothing was said for a few more minutes until Harry looked up and saw Ginny's hand tending to a new bout of tears.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. The crying girl gave in and let her head rest on him.

'It's okay' Harry said quietly.

'I'm sorry, I've ruined everything and Hermione made such a nice dinner and everything' she paused to wipe her tears and then continued 'but hearing you guys talking about Hogwarts and memories and all, it just….I don't know'

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he had a good idea what his was about. So he went out on a limb and said, after thinking for a few seconds 'they were really upset when you left'

Ginny looked up, startled. 'Who?' she asked.

He looked at her in the eye as if to say "you know exactly who" but answered her anyway.

'Kerensa and Seraphine'

Harrywatched as another tear made its way along her fair cheek 'well they weren't upset at your leaving so much as they were at your not saying goodbye' he explained.

She looked at Harry with her wide, chocolate brown eyes. 'Were they angry at me?'

He sighed and thought about the answer fairly.

'Seraphine was. Livid as I recall but of course you knew she was bound to be, but she got over it. Kerensa took longer. Ginny you might have thought about her before you took off. She had no family, you and Seraphine were like her sisters' but Ginny held up a hand and shook her head violently.

'Harry, don't! Please, I know what I did was…' she trailed off.

'Wrong?' Harry supplied with raised eyebrows 'because it was you know. In fact, if you'd seen how she was... I refused to visit them for a month because it was just weird seeing Kerensa like that, she was nothing like herself' he said, painting an unusual picture in the woman's mind.

'H-how are they? Now, I mean' Ginny asked hesitantly.

Harry's face softened from its unsympathetic expression. 'Very good actually and they've been quite busy. Remember how Seraphine promised her mum she'd go to France and find her dad's family?

'Well she did, her department posted her there for six months and she went about finding them. Turns out they live in Dijon in the east of France. She has three aunts and two uncles, a grandmother and a handful of cousins'

Ginny managed a smile 'wow, that's excellent, she must have been so happy' she whispered.

'Yeah, especially since she came back from there, happily engaged' he proclaimed.

Her eyes widened and her face broke into a beam 'really? Oh my god, what's his name?'

'Now my accent is awful as Seraphine has reminded me on numerous occasions but his name's Julien Moreau, or something incredibly close to it'

'What's he like?' she asked.

'He's alright, very likeable and he knows exactly how to handle Seraphine for which I have to congratulate him' Harry answered concisely.

Ginny nodded and then looked back up at him 'and Kerensa?'

'Oh she's a good few steps ahead' he said.

She gasped 'you don't mean-'

Harry nodded 'gone and gotten herself married, handed her off on the aisle myself' he informed. Ginny was shocked. To say the least.

Eventually she found her voice 'Married? Kerensa? No! To who?' she enquired incredulously.

'Well she'd been going out with Goldstein for a year when you left as you'll remember. They got married about a year after you left, had a girl ten, maybe eleven months later'

'Is she happy? Like really really happy?' she asked.

'Must be' Harry started 'when I left her she was extremely pregnant, she's due in like three weeks, I think'

Ginny's gaze fell as she contemplated these new reports 'wow' she merely said. Harry perceived she was feeling a little troubled and shook her playfully 'it's been _three years_ Ginny, what did you expect?'

'I don't know, but it's just so much to digest after not hearing anything of them for sooo long' she said.

'And whose fault is that? According to Hermione she's being trying to update you for ages' Harry pointed out.

'I know. I've been a bit difficult haven't I?'

'Based on my limited experience with you, I'd have to go with a definite yes' he replied and mused that the old Ginny would have hit him for saying something like that, but this Ginny merely fell quiet again.

'When do you leave?' she asked abruptly.

Harry repressed a smile admirably 'coming Thursday, six days' he answered promptly and Ginny nodded.

After giving her a few minutes to herself, Harry said, very quietly 'are you ready for more updates?'

Ginny's eyes flew to his with a terrified expression in them, Harry's stared defiantly back. It seemed like a long while but very slowly, she nodded.

Harry summoned a small but thick photo album. A very special photo album which had been supplied by Hermione. It was kept especially for Ginny, whenever she was ready to take a look through it.

Slowly, Harry opened it and showed Ginny the first picture. It showed a pregnant Fleur, in a wheelchair, at St. Mungo's looking extremely irate with Bill pushing her.

'This was before Fleur had the baby, George took it, then he got slapped' Ginny managed a short and extremely feeble laugh.

The page was flicked and the next picture showed one of Fleur holding her newborn. She gasped 'what's its name?'

'Her name is Corinne' he answered and watched as Ginny mouthed "Corinne" and continued to stare at the baby yawning repeatedly in the picture.

'She looks like such a peaceful child' Ginny whispered, almost incoherently.

'She is, one of the most peaceful, placid children I've ever met, just doesn't fit into your house but if ever someone could make you smile just by looking at you, she can, it's weird' he commented, Ginny nodded and flipped the page.

This photo showed Kerensa and Anthony Goldstein standing side by side looking extremely happy and exchanging smiling glances with each other.

Kerensa looked thinner, much thinner than Ginny remembered her to be. She looked especially strange since Kerensa was a naturally thin person

'Oh!' she whispered in surprise, her finger resting on her old best friend and new tears sprung to her dark eyes. 'She's lost so much weight'

'You're one to talk' Harry retorted humorously.

Ginny was not amused; on the contrary she threw him a sharp look of reproach through her tears, rather ruining the desired effect.

'That's an entirely different matter. She looks so sickly, if she's done that because of me….well, it was a waste, as if I was worth it' the girl muttered in a tone that lay somewhere between sorrow and acrimony.

Harry watched her silently, a little lost for words. How was someone to reply to something like that?

He quickly turned the page for her to move onto the next photo. So it went on, every once in a while Ginny would linger at certain photos.

One of these was of Kerensa's wedding day, taken before the ceremony by Harry himself. It was in the room where Kerensa was getting ready along with Seraphine.

Ginny stared at their faces and her heart lurched in pain at finally registering the fact that she had been absent at such a happy time for her friend.

She remembered her own wedding day and how both of them had been by her side, throughout the entire thing.

'Ginny?' Harry said cutting through her moment of reflection. She lifted her eyes to meet his and said very simply 'Kerensa looks beautiful'

'Doesn't she? At her very best, she was stunning that day' he replied.

She then glanced at the other young woman in the picture 'Seraphine looks beautiful too'

'She always was'

'I know that but doesn't she look even more so than before?' she asked, staring at the dark skinned, dark haired, blue eyed beauty in the photo.

'Does she? I haven't noticed much of a change' Harry commented, remembering his last meeting with the woman in question.

Another photo which made Ginny stop and stare was one of her niece, Corinne and Fleur, standing side by side.

Fleur was holding Corinne's hand and staring at her daughter with fondness and love. The girl looked about two years old and like the most exquisite two year old ever to walk the Earth.

'Oh Harry, she's breathtaking' Ginny managed as her pale, delicate hand flew to her mouth while her eyes stayed rooted to young and willowy looking child with a floating sheet of silvery blonde hair, creamy skin and an enchanting smile.

She resembled her mother so greatly, it would have been frightening, had it not been for a pair of eyes which although were blue were not pale and haunting like her mother's but were a decidedly stormy greyish blue, obviously inherited from her father.

'Is she like Fleur?' Corinne's aunt asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly. 'No, she's very like Bill actually. Calm, collected, charming, welcoming, brave and she has a love for books but she's only just learnt how to read' he elucidated.

And so the walk down the newly constructed memory lane continued, not a question was left uanswered, save one concerning Kerensa which Harry thought it better not to answer.

Eventually Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Slowly, he extricated the photo album from her relaxed grip and placed it on her bedside table so she could pour over it in the morning, as she undoubtedly would.

Harry laid Ginny down, said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and left the house feeling that he was well on his way to achieving his goal.

A/n: You guys, could I even apologise enough for being this late and lazy about it. I can't explain it exactly but I am soooo sorry. That aside, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!!


	6. Still in Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot (to a certain extent)! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/N: Procrastinate should be my middle name. The year jumping officially stops here. From now on, no more time hopping. I hope you like it and don't be too angry with me will you?

**Still in Rome**

Six days. Six days was all Harry and Hermione had to execute their plan and achieve their goal.

They spent the morning, that followed the eventful evening gathering, figuring out the details of their plans. To this meeting, they invited Ron and made him privy to their doings.

Even if they fought, Ron was Ginny's brother and emotional blackmail would come in handy.

After that, Harry left to lunch with Ginny as he intended to do with all the afternoons he had left in Rome.

One detail, Hermione had deliberately left out. This however was elaborated upon one evening when Harry answered a knocking at his door and found Hermione on the other side.

'Hey' she smiled sheepishly. Harry looked surprised for a second before relaxing into an easy smile and inviting Hermione to have a seat.

'So what brings you here?' he asked as he made his friend some coffee.

Hermione said, after a little consideration 'I just came to talk to you about something that needed a bit of…privacy'

'Obviously' Harry replied and then waited for her to continue.

'Um' she began 'Harry, you…you like Ginny right?'

'Of course I do, I like her just fine' he said casually.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, in her characteristic fashion.

'Right. And, and you think she's pretty?'

'She _is_ beautiful, no doubt about that' this comment made her brighten and her sheepish, apologetic expression softened a little.

'You do?' she asked

Harry nodded and frowned before saying 'what are you trying to get at, Hermione?' in an abrupt, business-like fashion.

'Well…well what I'm trying to say is, you- you don't think maybe you- you _like_ her' she suggested, Harry perfectly understood.

'You mean in a non-platonic sense, no Hermione I don't' he answered frankly but this brought words of protest to her lips.

'But Harry! You two spend so much time together, are you sure you don't feel even the tiniest little spark?' but he firmly shook his head.

'Hermione don't be stupid. I spend time with her to look after her a little and besides I spent a good lot of seven years with you and I'll tell you now, I didn't feel the tiniest spark for you either' the man said in an honest, upfront manner at which Hermione smiled a little.

'Glad to hear it but we're digressing. I always thought that you two were almost made for each other back at Hogwarts, you got on so well' she reasoned.

'You're right and I've often thought that myself, during the course of the past five years' Hermione looked much happier at hearing that but it didn't last.

'The Ginny now and the Ginny then are two completely different people. The person who I used to get on so well with and who, in your own words, was made for me has been replaced by something resembling a broken child' he finished.

Hermione sighed, knowing what he said was true 'you're right' she conceded and started in a new direction 'but do you know someone else who might suit Ginny?' she asked.

Harry thought about it for several minutes, mentally running through lists of names and finally nodding 'I'm sure I could find a few people'

'Good'

'Can I ask though, what's with this sudden mission to get Ginny dating again?' Harry enquired, amused.

'I just think she needs to meet more people, find someone to make Evan disappear for a while' she explained but Harry shook his head.

'Can I ask you something? I hope you're not still too sensitive about it but um…being around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after your parents died, did it help them to disappear? Your parents I mean' he asked softly.

Hermione's eyes immediately took on a curious expression and she looked down at her feet for a while before looking back up 'no' she whispered, Harry nodded.

'Exactly, she could go out with a hundred people, even get married again but she won't forget Evan'

Her arms were folded and over her chest self-consciously and she nodded at his words. 'I know'

* * *

Harry was back at the Weasley-Granger household once again. Spending consecutive nights in a hotel suite, got extremely tiresome, he'd discovered. Of course he wasn't just there for leisure, there was serious business to be tended to.

'You know what to say?' Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

'Yes, you can only be told so many times before you know it off by heart' retorted Ron, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

'You weren't supposed to learn it off by heart, the talk has to seem real' Hermione cried.

'I know, I meant the routine! Would you just calm down both of you?' he said.

'Sorry, it's just really important everything goes right'

'And d'you think I don't know that? Merlin!' his friend replied.

'Okay, what is the purpose of this scene?' Hermione quizzed.

Ron threw an exasperated glance her way before saying 'emotional blackmail, triggering memories, guilt, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. I know! Can I go now?'

The other two exchanged nervous glances and nodded.

With that, Ron exited the living room and made his way up the stairs, muttering "mental" When he got to Ginny's door, he paused to take a deep breath before knocking.

'Come in' could be distinctly heard coming from somewhere on the other side.

The door was pushed open and Ron walked in to find Ginny hunched over a desk with papers all over it, sketching.

'Got a few minutes?' he asked.

The pencil stopped, his sister looked up and studied his face for a second.

'Sure' she pushed her chair away from the desk and looked at him expectantly.

Ron smiled and took a seat on her bed. 'Just wanted to see how you were doing, feels like I haven't checked on you in a while, who knows what you're getting up to' he said and gave her what he hoped was a brotherly smile.

She returned this with a feeble attempt of her own. 'Okay, no problem' she said.

Silence. Ron looked around, searching for a starting point. His blue eyes came to rest upon the papers spread out over her desk.

'What've you got there?'

Ginny glanced at them for a moment too and then answered 'old, abandoned sketches, I'm hoping to make something magnificent by combining their features and details'

'Sounds…good' Ron said pathetically and inwardly cringed at his lack of eloquence. 'So business is going well?' he continued.

Ginny nodded and ran a hand through her hair 'just short of going through the roof' she replied.

Here, Ron found an opening. 'Fred and George would be proud, you know' he said and watched her reaction.

She stiffened at hearing two names she'd tried so hard to distance. She couldn't stop him though, while it was okay to make Harry stop, she couldn't stop Ron from talking about his own family.

'Ummm' she swallowed 'I-I guess they would' the last of the answer trailed away into a whisper.

Ron stared at his sister and was overcome by a feeling which had haunted him for three years.

He was her older brother, it was his job to make sure she didn't get hurt, his job to make sure she was happy. And yet, he couldn't do it, it was almost like he hadn't been allowed to do it.

'They always said you had their genius. Wanted you to join forces with them' he ploughed on, resolutely. G

inny's large eyes turned to his face pleadingly but her brother skilfully chose that moment to glance out of the window, at the night sky. She had no choice.

'Hm…y-yeah' she mumbled.

'They'd all be proud of you. Mum, dad, Charlie, Bill' Ron said softly.

Seeing pictures and listening to their fates was one thing, having to think about their feelings and love for her was another.

It was like reading a story from a distance and actually being in the story. Ginny couldn't handle it.

'I-I need to get back to my work Ron' she whispered but Ron paid no heed and looked at the woman's face as if he didn't recognise her, as if he was trying to remember who she was.

'What's happened to you Ginny?' he questioned in a quiet tone.

Her eyes shut and she hung her head so she didn't have to watch him, hearing was bad enough.

'You've eaten away at yourself' he continued 'what would mum do if she saw you now?' he smiled a little as he thought of his mother.

'She'd probably shout at me for not feeding you and give you a big hug and start fussing over you'

A sharp intake of breath came from Ginny, Ron went on.

'Then she'd bake you a large shepherd's pie because it's your favourite and then an apple crumble for dessert, just to get some meat on you, she'd say' but he stopped here.

Ginny's head was still bent, her eyes were still shut and she looked like she was being put through immense pain.

Ron looked at her with remorseful satisfaction. He'd done what he had to do. He knew what was happening. Her mind was reeling, memories of home, mum and dad, Fred and George and Bill and Charlie were flooding back to her.

He'd got her thinking.

Silently, Ron got up and walked out of the room to leave Ginny to continue in pained reminiscence.

* * *

'Ginny?' Harry said in between bites of his food. She and Harry had gone out for lunch that day.

She looked up 'yeah?'

'You still haven't told me something' he said confusedly.

'Oh? What's that?' she asked.

'Why haven't Ron and Hermione gotten married yet?'

Ginny shrugged at his question 'I have no idea. They always say that whenever they go home, someone manages to not to be able to get time off and they want it with everyone together, they've had the preparations sorted for ages'

Harry and Ginny's eyes met for a minute but she looked away quickly.

He said quietly 'funny how that happens sometimes, you just can't get everyone together, in one place' to this, she merely nodded.

'What about Seraphine?' Ginny attempted 'I want to know more about her fiancé, she interrogated Evan to death when she first met him, I think it's my right to know as much as possible about Julien'

'Do you?' Harry muttered under his breath.

Her eyes flew to his, sharply and her fork stopped in mid-air. Harry coughed and pretended to ignore her reaction when he said in a lighter tone 'well what do you want to know, I can only tell you so much'

'Well I was just wondering, is he, like, really good-looking?' she asked.

'I don't pretend to be an expert when it comes to masculine charms but I suppose I can say that when those two have kids, all other kids will want to run for shame…god you'd think they'd cast a cooling charm every once in a while!' Harry said, cutting himself off.

Ginny nodded 'why don't you take your jacket off' she suggested casually, while continuing to eat.

Harry took off the jacket and accidentally dropped something on the floor.

Once placing it on the chair, he cleared his throat 'listen I'm going to go to the toilet, be back in a sec'

Ginny looked up and nodded 'sure whatever'

As he left, her eye caught on some folded parchment by his chair. She summoned it and opened it up.

It was a letter addressed to Harry but the familiarity of the handwriting compelled Ginny to keep reading. She stared at it for a second before it clicked.

Her mother.

_Dear Harry,  
Well it's nice to know you're having such a nice time in Rome dear, heaven knows you deserve it. Now, if only you'd find a lovely young girl to bring home, I'd be even happier. Not that I'm asking you to rush things, Harry, oh no, make sure you don't do that. But you're too sensible for that, of course._

I'm glad to hear you keep up with Ron and Hermione, even when you're so far away from them. I'm looking forward to their coming home so much.

I do hope there are no more schedule difficulties this time, so that the poor dears can have their wedding. I try my hardest to gather everyone up (you'd think I was a shepherd) and I think I've managed it this time. Even Charlie and Maria have gotten a little time off to look in. It's so lovely seeing them again.

Now Harry, I know you don't like fusses so I'll tell you now, I'm having a party for you, Ron and Hermione's arrival. It's nothing big, just the family so no running away this time or ridiculous excuses (I don't care what you say, apparition is not fatiguing). Be prepared, everyone's here, won't that be nice?

Well I must be off, Corinne wants to bake muffins, bless her.

Ever yours,  
Molly Weasley

P.S. If it's not too much trouble I was wondering if you could bring me over a nice Italian cookbook but don't go to too much trouble for it.

Ginny's throat seemed heavy, her mouth was dry and there seemed to be a roaring in her ears. She couldn't move for a moment but the corner of her eye caught Harry approaching.

With trembling fingers, she folded the letter back up.

'Italian toilets are much nicer than English ones' Harry joked but Ginny couldn't make a sound much less crack a smile.

She held out the letter and he looked at it questioningly. She made an effort 'I-I think it fell o-out of your coat' she muttered hurriedly, he took it from her and pocketed it.

'Thanks' he leant in and scrutinised her face 'are you okay?'

Ginny nodded and cleared her throat 'listen Harry, I'm really late. I- I need to get back to the boutique like… now' she murmured, faltering slightly.

Harry smiled 'sure go ahead. I'll pay the bill'

But Ginny was already counting out what she owed. She threw some coins onto the table and rushed out of the restaurant.

Harry watched her retreating figure as a distinct triumph.

* * *

Three of the six days fate had allocated them had passed, that left three more for those too lazy to figure it out.

Hermione was feeling a little anxious although her partners in crime assured her things were on track and yet she couldn't help feeling just the slightest bit worried.

She was packing her things for her two-week sojourn in England and was being observed and aided by Ginny, as often happened. One by one everything was folded and placed correctly where it should be without much conversation.

Again, this wasn't unusual but the reason that usually lay behind it was that one was not inclined to be conversational while the other was inclined to be preoccupied with her packing. This particular moment was a little different.

Eventually Ginny spoke up 'Hermione, have you packed your wedding dress?' she asked.

The other woman looked up and had a little difficulty in concealing a smile. 'No, did I bring that home, last time?'

'Uh yeah, I'm quite sure you did'

'Oh! I'd forgotten, I doubt I'll need it' Hermione proclaimed blithely.

'No, I think you will' Ginny persisted.

It may be said that Hermione's acting at this moment was superb. Her eyebrow rose and her brown eyes held a hint of amusement 'and how are you so sure?' she asked jokingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said 'I just have a feeling, that's all I'm saying' the two women stared at each other for a second before Hermione's face broke into a grateful smile.

'I'll trust your feeling then, thanks for reminding me' and she summoned a dress box from the cupboard.

A few more minutes were spent in comfortable silence until Hermione casually said 'so d'you think we'll finally get round to getting married, this time?'

Ginny nodded and gave her friend a reassuring smile 'yeah definitely, call it inside information if you will' she said.

Another smile was well concealed from showing itself on Hermione's face though her eyes danced a little, although this could be put down to excitement for her wedding.

'Finally! I've only waited three years' she exclaimed but her expression soon turned cheerless.

'Oh I wish you could be there' Hermione said wistfully and watched Ginny's face like a hawk.

'I know' the redhead muttered forlornly while fishing a pair of shoes out from underneath the bed.

'D'you want these?' she asked, holding up the shoes. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Ginny was obviously trying to avoid the topic but the frown passed and she replied 'uumm, sure! Throw them in'

Hermione then waited, as if to let Ginny think they'd moved on from the topic until she said 'I remember _your_ wedding' the other woman's hand froze, she felt her breath disappear and everything around her seemed doubly silent.

'It was so much fun. I remember, I went around checking things and passing registers, Kerensa did your hair and Seraphine did your make-up and we laughed and calmed you down when you got nervous.

'God, I never thought I'd be so happy as I was when you walked down the aisle with your dad' Hermione involuntarily paused there and she briefly shared a look of understanding with her friend before continuing.

'You looked so beautiful, I swear everyone just froze when you came out' she sighed.

Ginny thought she was going to faint, she wished she would, but it didn't happen. Instead, Hermione continued to speak.

'I know I can never look half as beautiful as you did but if my day could be just half as amazing as yours was, I'd be content' she said quietly.

Ginny's senses finally returned to her. She smiled (as best she could) at her old friend.

'You are going to look ten times more beautiful than I ever could and your day is going to be a hundred times more amazing' she said softly as she hugged Hermione.

'Is it?' Hermione said quietly but with a slight hint of severity over Ginny's shoulder. 'Is it going to be a hundred times more amazing? Without you there?'

* * *

That night Ginny had taken a trip into her office. There wasn't another person to be found in the whole building but her. Her office was dimly illuminated by a long lamp by her book case and the fluctuating flames of the fire.

She was sat at her desk, her head bent and her hands clasped in front of her face. The flames and the lamp shone on the sides of her face and lit her fiery hair.

She'd run through so many emotions throughout the past three days and her mind, not being used to such strain anymore, felt completely drained. Ginny had decided to take time off and run to her office, but it wasn't that easy.

Try as she might, she could not rid her mind of the thoughts that had plagued her for the past few days.

Unusual though they felt, the emotions that coursed through her were not entirely unknown to her.

On the contrary, they had previously formed an integral part of her life but she'd spent so much effort banishing them that she now felt angry at herself for letting them return.

But as Ginny tried to cast them out now, she found it infinitely more difficult. How can you bury the essence of who you had once been?

Old faces smiled at her and induced tears to burn the corners of her eyes. Old memories called to her like old friends, yearning for recognition.

Every face she'd ever known, every name she'd ever heard, every soul she'd ever loved occupied her thoughts and clashed with her mind painfully.

She saw everything.

Her mother embracing her when she came home for the holidays, her father sneaking in extra sweets for her, their tears of joy and relief when Harry brought her back from the chamber, their eyes teeming with pride as she read out her OWL marks.

She saw her brothers.

Bill giving her piggyback rides when she was four. Charlie teaching her to fly. Fred and George teaching her the art of catapulting a dungbomb and Ron living hundreds of miles from home, just for her.

Memories of her friends revisited her too, some made her smile.

Hermione testing her at 3 in the morning just to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Seraphine teaching Ginny how to apply mascara for the first time. Kerensa looking horrible at breakfast because she'd spent the entire night altering Ginny's wedding dress.

Some made her cry.

Hermione jumping in front of her to take a Cruciatus curse hit in the final war.

Seraphine running to give her a huge hug when she walked out of the doctor's after Evan died and guiding her through all the legalities because she herself was too distraught.

And Kerensa standing in her doorway with a glass of cold water when she woke up screaming and going to work for her everyday after Evan died.

She saw her wedding day.

Kerensa, Seraphine and Hermione gathered around her, saying words of comfort and reassurance and making sure everything was perfect.

She saw her brothers' looks of disbelief and sadness. She remembered putting her differences with Fleur behind her after four years of fighting and finally treating her like a sister.

She saw herself walking down the aisle with her father and smiling at Evan.

Evan.

The tears finally began to trickle down her face when Ginny thought of him.

They'd only been married for six months. But they had been the most amazing six months in the entirety of her life.

She remembered when he came to the house for the first time with Bill. She remembered struggling with her homework and Evan rushing to help her.

She remembered bumping into him at Hogsmeade, before Christmas and saying yes when he asked her out. She remembered the night they got engaged.

She remembered him decorating their house and not letting her do a thing and how he was ready to let her work come first even when it got in the way of what _he_ wanted.

For the first time in three years, Ginny wanted to see her mother. She wanted to cry into her mum's shoulder and wanted to hear her say it was all okay. No one else, just her mother.

Ginny vigorously shook her head 'I have to stop, there's no point thinking about it, there's nothing I can do' she whispered to herself as she swivelled to watch Rome by night.

* * *

'So are we leaving early or do we have some time?' Harry asked while he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny enjoyed dinner at a restaurant across from "Ginevra"

'Early if it's not too much trouble' Hermione answered and took a bite of some bread.

'So you'll be staying at your apartment again?' Harry asked.

'Yeah it's easier that way' Ron replied.

'Alright so we'll apparate to my place nine-ish, have some breakfast then you'll go back to yours, set your stuff down, sort things out a little and we'll head to the Burrow somewhere around half twelve. Sound alright?' he recited, looking expectantly at his two friends, who nodded.

'Harry, do you know what's happening at the Burrow? Just so I'm prepared and don't turn up looking a complete wreck when Molly's got up a party or something' Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the memory.

'Sure, here I have a letter from her' and he pulled out Mrs. Weasley's letter for Hermione to read.

Her eyes scanned through the contents and she resisted an urge to share a smile with Ginny as she handed it back to Harry.

'Excellent' she commented, beaming.

She then turned to her fiancé, who was engrossed in his risotto.

'Ron, your mum says Charlie and Maria will be home this time round' she noted.

This made Ron look up and smile. 'Really? Brilliant, haven't seen them for a while'

'Yeah and I really want to see that baby too. I've only seen pictures so far' Hermione said excitedly.

Harry looked across at Ginny and could tell she was deliberately averting their gazes.

'Yeah we always miss them' Ron said, delving back into his dinner.

'So where did you finally choose to have your wedding?' Harry asked Hermione.

'In the church where my parents got married' she answered, exchanging a smiling glance with Ron. 'Molly and Arthur thought it'd be best to have it there'

Harry nodded 'will it be free though?'

'Yeah, luckily my parents lived in a pretty remote village so it's not exactly busy and plus Molly's been on standby for ages, ready to contact them as soon as it looked like we'd get our chance' she replied, making Harry laugh.

'You always _did_ think of everything, didn't you?' he said.

'Someone has to!' his friend protested playfully.

'Yeah saves me from having to do any thinking' Ron added with a grin.

'Yeah we all know how hard that is for you Ron' Ginny quipped, surprising everyone although this was well concealed by the party's bursting into laughter.

When she wasn't looking, the other three indulged in celebratory smiles. But Harry was mostly preoccupied with observing Ginny.

The laughter that was dying on her just then had brought a little warmth back into her features, her eyes had lit up; she resembled something of the old Ginny although it was short-lived.

The four sat in comfortable silence for a while until Ron uttered 'God can't wait 'til tomorrow. Love going home'

'Me too' Hermione agreed.

'I hope mum makes some of her meatballs' he remarked as he took a sip of wine.

'Oh what I'd do for a roast dinner' Hermione mused.

'I could do with a bit of your mum's home made ice cream' Harry said and noticed that Ginny had started to push her food about on her plate.

'Have Fred and George learnt how to cook yet or are they still leeching off mum?' Ron questioned.

'Yeah I think they've been having a go' Harry retorted.

'Well I wouldn't eat what those two gave me for a hundred galleons' Hermione exclaimed.

'Hey remember the time, summer after our fifth year, you opened a box in their room and it gave you a black eye?' Ron said, making Hermione smile.

'I'd forgotten about that. That was the day we got our OWL results, wasn't it?'

'Yeah'

Once again, they were met with a silence. Three were preoccupied with one, fiery haired melancholy person who made a fourth at their table. While the fourth fought a losing battle with her mind, entirely oblivious to her surroundings.

The main course ended and dessert was ordered and ate over a flow of light conversation conducted by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

As the four of them pushed away their dessert bowls (Ginny's was more than half full), Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. 'Guys, we'd better get going, if we need to do any last minute packing and get up early in the morning' the others agreed.

The bill came and was paid as they tucked their chairs under the table, Ginny finally looked up.

'I'll go' she said quietly.

Three pairs of eyes turned to her.

'What?' Hermione asked, incredulity etched on her face.

'I'll go' the red haired woman repeated.

'Go where?' Ron demanded.

Ginny opened her mouth but seemed to stop herself for a second before saying 'England, mum and dad's, you know…'

'Home?' Harry suggested.

'England' she said firmly, Harry nodded in acceptance.

She wasn't ready to call it that yet. Ron's stormy eyes looked pained but were softened as he felt Hermione slip her hand into his and squeeze it reassuringly.

'Are you sure about this?' Hermione enquired, Ginny nodded.

Her face and her expression had steeled as if she was bracing herself and trying to maintain courage.

Hermione smiled warmly and let go of Ron's hand for a second to hug Ginny 'that's so great, thank you so much' she cried.

Both Harry and Ron took notice of the fact that Ginny did not hug Hermione back; she just stood there, looking defiantly onwards as if nothing was registering with her but her decision.

Hermione stepped back, looking ecstatic. 'We'd better get you home and get you packed'

'Can we walk?' Ginny voiced timidly. The others knew this was how Ginny did a lot of her thinking and readily consented.

Ron and Harry walked out onto the pavement and as Ginny and Harry stepped out, he turned to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked, but she didn't reply immediately.

After a moment, she slowly turned to face him and whispered 'no, but I think I will be'

A.N: I know it's far too short for all the time I took but I've had so much work lately and it's all the typing I never got round to, believe it or not the chapter was finished aaaages ago. Well don't be too angry to leave me a review even if it an angry one.


	7. Restoration

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot, to a certain extent! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe.

A/n: I am so sorry. I didn't even realise it'd been so long, I really wasn't happy with how this story was being written so I thought if I relaxed, gave myself more time, I'd be more satisfied with my writing. And not that it's okay to take like six months off, but it worked in my opinion. Sorry again. By the way, **Charis is pronounced with "K" and rhymes with Paris.**

**Restoration**

Light. It fought violently with the thick cream curtains which covered Harry's windows and did not show signs of relenting.

Light won.

Harry groaned and reluctantly went over to the windows to draw the curtains back. First, one. Then the other.

Suddenly the light bounded into the room, inducing a grunt and a lot of wincing from Harry. After letting his eyes adjust to it, he looked out into the city.

It had been a while since the sun had come out. It was, by now, comfortably settled in the parting of the clouds. The sky was a pleasant powdery blue.

The "shopper" crowd had not quite arrived so the usually bustling Rome was quite alone, save for the shopkeepers who were in early to begin their day, nodding and murmuring to each other as they passed.

At a near distance, just above the boutiques and houses, you could just catch the top of a tall cylindrical building containing racks upon racks of designs, all of which made the popular boutique "Ginevra".

Harry smiled at the sight of it and began the day's proceedings. Today was the day. The day when Ginevra Weasley was to be restored to her home. Or rather, what had once been her home. Whether it still held the honour was a question which had yet to be answered.

Harry cast the last of his belongings into his trunk with a few swift movements of his wand, checked out and disapparated from the hotel.

Over at the Weasley-Granger household, things were a little tense and uncertain.

When Harry appeared in the kitchen, Ginny was sat at the table writing what, he guessed, were instructions for her deputy back at the shop.

When she looked up, they caught each other's eyes and it struck Harry's notice that she looked a lot paler than her usual self. Understandable, really.

'Hey Harry' Hermione called from her position at the stove. 'Breakfast's almost ready'

'Yeah alright, thanks Hermione' he replied and sat down at the table in between Ginny and Ron, who was skimming through the Daily Prophet indifferently.

A few minutes passed until Hermione turned from her station and hovered plates full of delicious looking food over to the table.

Harry saw an excited sparkle in her eyes and a slight flush in her cheeks as she exchanged glances with Ron.

Ron, Harry observed, was also much happier than usual as he grinned boyishly back at his fiancée.

Harry tried to see if he could lift Ginny's spirits a little with a smile but all he got back was a look which consisted of a combination of fear, doubt, anxiety and something which looked like it was bordering on regret.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder; Ginny turned her head towards him, sharply. 'It's too late now' he whispered.

'What are you talking about?'

'You forget, I knew you once' Harry said cryptically

'Breakfast alright?' Hermione asked cheerily, breaking away from her and Ron's conversation.

Harry nodded 'yeah it was great Hermione' and with that he sent his plate off to the sink, where it washed and put itself away.

The passing of a few minutes saw the ends of Ron, Hermione and Ginny's breakfasts. And without further delay, they found themselves pretty much ready to leave.

The trunks were assembled in the kitchen already and after a rather awkward silence, Ron spoke up.

'Uh…Hermione and I'll go first, if that's alright' he volunteered.

Harry was secretly grateful as he replied 'it's alright with me. Ginny?' she looked up as if surprised at being addressed.

'Huh?' she looked around at them in confusion and then muttered 'uh…yeah, yeah that's fine'

Ron and Hermione promptly disappeared with their baggage, leaving Harry and Ginny quite alone.

Ginny found Harry's eyes already upon her when she looked up at him. They held each other's gaze for a second before Harry said 'so who's going first?'

Ginny's glance fell to her feet as she nervously mumbled 'well…I-I don't think I can do it on my own' and hesitantly looked back up at him again as if afraid of what he would think.

He simply smiled warmly back at her and said 'together it is then' She gave him a look of deep gratitude and then sighed.

'Are you ready?' he asked, she looked away 'now!'

Within seconds they found themselves in a large apartment accompanied by their trunks. Harry heard the release of a deep breath and turned to see Ginny looking a little shocked at her surroundings.

The room she stood in was pretty neutral in its colouring, all browns and creams and beiges, it was made interesting and accessible by the throwing in of excellent though mismatched furniture.

To the right, a large walk in kitchen could be found and to the left, were three doors which inevitably led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

As Ginny gazed out of the window that overlooked Diagon Alley, she heard a multitude of voices all speaking in a language and in dialects far more familiar to her than anything she had heard in Rome.

In the distance she could spot shops she'd visited as a girl, places she'd eaten and laughed and spent many a good time in.

And yet. Yet she couldn't quite feel comfortable.

She suddenly longed to go back to Rome, where everyone spoke the rather musical language of Italian that she still didn't understand and the shops held no memories or sentimental values, where shops were just shops.

Slowly she turned to stare at Harry as if she meant to say "what have I done?"

Harry smiled reassuringly and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder for a second as he went over to meet Hermione in his kitchen who had begun to set some lunch up for him for later.

Then, Ron came out of the bathroom and smiled at Ginny warmly but she looked fearfully back at him. He stopped immediately.

'What's the matter?' he asked, obviously concerned.

'I don't want to be here, Ron I don't want to do this. Please don't make me' she whispered pleadingly, like a child.

For a moment he was stuck as to what to do. Looking at her reminded him of the summer after her first year, after she'd been possessed by Riddle.

But that person was someone Ron hadn't had to deal with for 11 years.

Slowly and uncertainly, he hugged his sister.

She didn't struggle or hug him back; she just let him hug her, searching for a source of protection, but tears she would not have. She fought with them tooth and nail and eventually won although her eyes did look a little glassy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Hermione and Harry watch them apprehensively, he merely shook his head as if to say "don't worry, she'll be fine"

For three years, Hermione had handled Ginny all on her own. Knowing exactly what to do, she acted like an older sister to Ginny, at times even a mother of sorts.

But today was the first time in all his life, Ron had ever _really_ needed to do his duty as elder brother, the only time Ginny had turned to him first.

The feeling of doubt and concern which strengthened within him gave him an even deeper love and respect for Hermione.

Slowly, Ginny stepped back and looked at her brother gratefully; Ron stared at her and said quietly 'look it'll be okay. We're all here, we'll all help you, you've not come alone Ginny. Whenever you need us…' he trailed off.

Hermione walked forward and gently put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. 'Come on why don't you get yourself freshened up while I make you something to eat?' she suggested softly.

The redhead opened her mouth in protest and Hermione's eyebrows rose sceptically before she could say a word 'I know you didn't have any breakfast at home' she said sternly.

Ginny's mouth shut and she let Hermione point her to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up a little. When the door shut, the other three exchanged glances.

'Ron I don't know if she should-' Hermione started quietly but Ron looked at her in a way which silenced her.

'No. Did you see her? I haven't seen her like that since she was twelve! She's not twelve, she's not a child, she's twenty three years old, she's been married, she's been widowed and she has a successful career, she can't do this anymore. She has to go home' he said resolutely.

Harry had no part in the conversation and Hermione, shocked at Ron putting his foot down for the first time, was far too awed to argue.

A few minutes later, Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and looked around at them all who looked expectantly back.

Timidly she voiced 'I've been thinking…d-do I have to face them today?'

Everyone but Ginny looked at Ron who continued to scrutinise his sister.

'Alright, here's what we'll do. You _will_ go tonight, but you don't have to face them, you can take Harry's invisibility cloak and get yourself a little more adjusted by watching, okay?' he proposed, she sighed in relief.

But he wasn't finished.

'But. You need to man up, none of this girly stuff. It doesn't suit you at all' he said affectionately.

There was no need however, Ginny had already resumed her cold, dispassionate and slightly vacant air.

'You're right, I just slipped that's all' she replied calmly, this disconcerted her brother, when he'd told her to man up, this was not what he'd meant. He inwardly chastised himself for not guessing the outcome of his words.

* * *

As Hermione got dressed for their welcoming party that evening, there was a lot on her mind.

Most of her anxiety was made in anticipation of the evening's happenings. What would Ginny see? How would she react? Would she be able to handle it?

Having to mother Ginny for three long years, made it natural for her to be a little overprotective of her friend especially after seeing her at her most vulnerable.

But it hadn't been Hermione doing all the work, Ginny had helped her too, she'd changed as a person and so much of it was because of Ginny. Ginny had shown her what strength was, she was the one who showed Hermione what it meant to love someone unwaveringly.

Seeing Ginny sometimes gazing subconsciously at Evan's pictures, made Hermione see what it was like to love someone so much that when they left, you'd gone with them.

Because that was what had happened, Evan had taken Ginny with him.

Little by little though, with Harry's help, Ginny was coming back. Hermione knew she'd never completely come back but perhaps as much as could make her be able to freely laugh again would.

'Are you ready Hermione?' called Ron from the living room; he'd been waiting for a while.

She got up to join her fiancé and his sister, where they were stood ready to leave. 'Everyone got everything they need?' no one replied.

'Ginny have you got the cloak?' she asked but Ginny didn't reply, she looked to be deeply absorbed in some thought or another.

Ron rolled his eyes and said 'of course she has Hermione; she's got it in her hand hasn't she?'

'Ginny are you okay?' she asked which made her friend stare at her and finally respond.

'Don't look at me like that Hermione' she said quietly 'I'm not weak'

On that cheery note, the three set off for the Burrow. Ron and Hermione half eagerness, half apprehension and Ginny all apprehension and well hidden underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

'Hello?' called Ron, hearing voices in the distance.

Presently, Mrs. Weasley was seen coming into the corridor to greet him and Hermione. 'There you are dears!' she cried and hugged them both, fiercely. 'Oh how are you?' she asked, looking closely at them both.

'Fine thank you' was given as a response and the older woman continued to scrutinise them until finally saying 'Hermione you look beautiful' to which Hermione replied with a smile and a "thank you"

They then followed her into the lounge where everyone else was assembled.

'Look who's here!' exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, making everyone turn and approach the couple welcomingly.

Harry, Ginny noticed, had already arrived and looked, incorrectly, to Ron's side. Ginny watched, in pain, as each member of the family approached her brother and her friend and tried at first not to listen to them.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder in more than one way. Being away from her family for three years, missing so much, incurring so much pain and tension among them, compelled her to stay riveted to their conversations and expressions and doings.

At first glance it seemed as though not much had changed, an observance Ginny wasn't sure whether she should be happy about or not.

But that was only first glance; a closer look revealed to her that everything had changed.

Her youthful brothers all looked a little older; no doubt they'd all at some point in the past three years gone out to look for her.

Fleur was the most approachable Ginny had ever seen her, an inevitable result of motherhood Ginny concluded.

Maria was someone Ginny had never met. She could vaguely recall hearing her name talked about by Charlie when they first started going out a few months into her own marriage, but she'd never gotten to actually meet her.

Ginny looked over her most recent sister-in-law with some interest. So this was who Charlie had decided to settle down with. Well there was no denying that she was pretty, having dark hair, bright blue eyes and an enchanting smile.

Nothing to Fleur of course, but a very appreciable beauty when you came to look at her, her prettiness was much more earthly and far less daunting than Fleur's, for obvious reasons.

Maria seemed like just the girl for her reckless but kind hearted brother. She seemed to be level headed and just as kind. She, like Charlie, was extremely charming.

Watching them together made Ginny sure they were favourites wherever they went. Maria was also, like her mother and Hermione and perhaps even Fleur, of a motherly disposition. She doted on her baby (who Ginny didn't really get a chance to see) but knew exactly how to quell a tantrum without much fuss.

Ginny hadn't been close enough make out anything about her youngest niece except that she had been christened Charis.

Ginny didn't see anything of her other niece either, who as the others had been informed by Fleur, was upstairs asleep because she'd been running around all day and had tired herself out.

The most painful alterations Ginny noticed were those in her parents.

Her mother's eyes no longer contained any of that spark, none of her customary fire. They, like Ginny's, had been deadened by the loss of someone she loved. Her laughter sounded a little constrained, nothing like it should've been. At dinner there were periods when she didn't speak at all, merely looked at her plate remorsefully.

Tears finally pricked when she saw her approach Ron and Hermione and ask quietly 'still no sign of her? Not a word?' to which they simply looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, a response Molly took to be a negative and Ginny felt heartbroken as she watched her mother walk off dejectedly.

Her father too, had changed, but in much more obvious ways. He had become a lot more pensive, frequently being broken out of long reveries by his children who tried to keep him amused.

He didn't crack a joke himself and when he smiled, it was half-heartedly. The only point Ginny had seen him really smile was when Ron and Hermione walked through the door and as he held Charis.

Ginny walked away from the Burrow with a lot on her mind. What she'd seen and what she'd felt had broken her heart, made her want to cry and prevailingly, want to apologise to them, beg for their forgiveness and just to see everyone happy again.

But no one was, well not really. And it almost killed her to know that it was because of her they'd all become like that.

When they got home and Ginny removed her invisibility cloak, she didn't say a word nor did she look at them.

She stood, temporarily transfixed. But when Hermione whispered her name quietly, she couldn't help turning to her and crying into her shoulder.

Hermione looked a little surprised but not shocked as she quietly comforted her friend and silently bade Ron to make some coffee.

When the effects of that wonderful drink had taken place, she calmed down enough to say 'tomorrow, it'll have to be tomorrow'

'Do you want me to tell Harry?' Ron asked to which his sister merely nodded and then held her head with her hands.

He gazed at her; a little disturbed and charged Hermione to send her to bed immediately 'look at her! I won't have her like that any longer'

* * *

The early evening of the following day found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the doorstep of the Burrow, once again, hoping against hope that the family was all together.

Ron nudged Hermione who pulled out her wand and put a greasing charm on the hinges of the old door to stop it from creaking. Then, silently, they let themselves in.

Ginny's hands trembled very slightly but otherwise there was no outwardly sign of anxiety or distress. They stood in the corridor, discussing the plan for a moment in hushed voices.

All except for Ginny who was trying to calm her mind and keep it blank.

'Ginny, you sit here and I'll come get you when we're ready' Harry instructed.

'Huh? Oh right okay' she responded absently and sat on the bottom step of the staircase.

Harry nodded and then took a deep breath, almost in unison with Ron and Hermione.

The three looked between each other nervously before steeling themselves and walking into the kitchen together. Harry leading the way, while Ron and Hermione followed, hand in hand.

Luck had smiled upon them; the Weasley clan were, due to some reason or another, gathered in the lounge.

A closer look explained matters; the Tutshill Tornadoes were playing the Falmouth Falcons in the league semi-final and the match coverage was being listened to on Mrs. Weasley's wireless.

Consequently, everyone was gathered around the device including, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley who weren't interested but had nothing else to do.

Only one addition to the previous night's party was to be found.

A willowy looking three year old with silvery blonde hair and stormy blue eyes was having an early dinner by the side of her beautiful mother who was flipping through a magazine while keeping a watchful eye on her daughter's distracted progress through her meal.

Mrs. Weasley could be seen doing some knitting by a moses basket, inside of which baby Charis was doing some napping while her mother avidly listened to the match commentary.

Everyone looked up and greeted the newcomers while Corinne cried 'Uncle Ron! Auntie Hermione!' causing Harry to pretend to be hurt.

'Corinne! How come I don't get a welcome like that?' he asked after Ron and Hermione had greeted and hugged the little girl.

'Sorry Uncle Harry but I haven't seen them in a long, long time' she answered truthfully.

'Well I'm not talking to you now' Harry joked.

'Oh no! Uncle Harry, don't. I'm your friend, I am!' the child assured.

'Are you sure?'

'Cross my heart'

Harry laughed. 'Who taught you that?' he enquired.

'Uncle Fred. Are you going to talk to me, now?' she asked but this time her mother answered.

'Of course 'e is, Corinne. Uncle 'Arry was only joking. Now finish your dinner please' Fleur said.

The little girl smiled brightly at Harry and continued to eat.

Fleur looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes 'zis girl will do anything to get away from 'er vegetables' she said fondly, Harry grinned in response as he watched Corinne wrinkle her nose as she put some peas in her mouth.

A couple of minutes later, Ron, (aware of the fact that Ginny was still waiting), cleared his throat.

'Everyone, we need your attention' he said over the many voices.

'Does this mean, we have to turn off the match?'

'Yeah, it's important' groans followed the proclamation but the wireless was switched off, even so.

'We have something to tell you' Ron announced.

'You're leaving Paris and coming back home?' Mrs. Weasley voiced hopefully. Ron exchanged glances with his fiancée and swallowed.

'Not quite but it _is_ about Paris…sort of' Hermione said.

'Well, what is it?'

'Uh…well, it's-it's a little complicated, actually it's not…well yeah it is, I suppose' Ron mused, the others looked baffled.

Ron now looked to Harry 'd'you want to help me out here' he appealed.

'I'll try. Uuhhhh, you see….I mean, you know how I've just come from Rome right?' Harry began, his audience nodded and he continued 'well, a- a funny thing happened actually, because…I- I saw Ron and Hermione there' he said, looking around.

'Did you two go on holiday there too?' Charlie asked Ron and Hermione.

'N-not exactly. We-we k-kind of live there' Hermione murmured.

'No you don't, you live in Paris' Bill argued.

'No, trust me, we live in Rome' Ron said firmly.

'Then, why would you say you lived in Paris?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Ah, well, that's where it gets complicated' her son replied, then he looked over at his friend expectantly, again.

'Oh so I have to say all the hard stuff?' Harry said, the other two shrugged sheepishly making the raven haired man roll his eyes.

'Will someone just tell us what's going on? What is so complicated that you have to pretend to live somewhere you don't?' Fred demanded.

'Wait just one second' Harry said enigmatically and left the living room, leaving the Weasley family in utter perplexity.

A moment later, he returned. Only in his wake, followed a young woman.

She wore a navy blouse loosely tucked into a pair of straight grey wool trousers. She was tall and thin to the point of frailty but she was beautiful. She had large brown eyes, hollowed cheeks and flaming red hair was in a ponytail.

Nobody moved, nobody reacted. They merely stared at her in shock and in awe of her air and presence.

It was then that Corinne (who had been looking on and battling her curiosity for quite long enough) cried out 'who is she, Uncle Harry?'

Everybody in the room (minus Ron and Hermione) blinked and glanced from the child to the woman. The brief spell, having been broken.

'Oh my god. Is it- is it really you?' Mrs. Weasley whispered fearfully and turned to Ron and Hermione, not wanting to speak to Ginny, just in case 'Ron, is it really her?' he only nodded in response.

The others watched as Mrs. Weasley got up and practically ran to embrace her daughter.

Ginny, who had been struggling with a bout of determined tears, began to cry as her mother's arms came around her.

For a minute they stood there, hugging and crying wordlessly until Mrs. Weasley muttered 'oh you've come back. You really have come back. You have, haven't you?'

But Ginny didn't answer her mother's question; she whispered 'mum, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise I won't'

Soon Mr. Weasley had left his seat too and was walking towards his daughter. And then her brothers got up and hugged their sister, causing Ginny to cry harder and her silent tears turned into quite sobbing.

Corinne's question remained unanswered so she turned to her mother whose eyes glistened as well. Fleur, noticing her child looking up at her inquisitively whispered 'c'est ta tante Ginny, Corinne' Corinne looked at the red haired woman before her with renewed interest.

Ginny soon found someone pulling on her hand. She looked down to find a breathtaking little girl gazing up at her admiringly.

Ginny knelt down and looked straight at her. She held the little face in her hand to look at her up close and then threw her arms around the three year old who hugged her aunt back.

'Why are you crying?' Corinne enquired once Ginny had pulled away.

'Because I've never really seen you before' the woman answered after a moment's hesitation.

'Oh! Well I'm Corinne, you left before I was born so we haven't met before' Corinne explained sagely.

'I'm your auntie Ginny'

'I know, will you sit there with me?' she asked eagerly, pointing at the sofa where Fleur sat.

Ginny nodded and the others watched as she followed the infant to a seat between her and her mother. Ginny looked at Fleur who smiled apologetically 'I am sorry, Ginny but I could not 'elp telling 'er' she said.

Nobody else spoke for a while, unable to find the right words. It was Maria who spoke first. She had never met Ginny before, had only seen photos and knew very little about her.

'I'm sorry if it seems self-explanatory to the rest of you, but I'm still in the dark' she said cautiously.

'I'd like a little explanation too' Mr. Weasley added quietly.

Harry and Ron explained the rest while Hermione comforted Ginny and made additions to the narrative every now and then.

After the explanations were over, silence reigned once again.

'You're not Ginny' Fred announced. Ginny stared at him, confused.

'Yes, I am'

'No you're not, not really' he replied, looking at her with a reminiscent gleam in his eye.

'What are you talking about?'

'You're not my Ginny. Y-you're a shadow. What happened Gin, what have you done to yourself?' he asked quietly.

* * *

Dinner in the Burrow that night was a subdued affair. No one spoke much about anything just a little here and there. Ginny didn't speak at all; she merely pushed her food around a little.

The others ate their food steadily and stole glances at Ginny every now and then. Ten minutes in, Mrs. Weasley looked over at her daughter's plate and frowned.

'Eat it Ginny, your plate had better be empty when I clear the table' she admonished. Ginny's hand froze and she looked up at her mother, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly and she looked sheepish.

'Sorry mum' she muttered and took a bite.

Bill, who had been studying Ginny as she had been fidgeting with her food, took the next step.

'So Ron, what's Rome like? How's life over there?' he said conversationally.

As he and Ron conversed easily about Rome, with additions from Hermione, the mood eased a little. Soon, Harry joined in, asking questions about the work and the people and such.

George was sat in between Ginny and Fred and was utterly torn between relief that his sister had returned and being in accordance with Fred at how lost she was. However, he was dying to ask her about her shop.

He and Fred had always felt a certain pride when she had announced that she was going into business and design as well (though a different aspect of it) and they'd always taken a special interest in her work.

After ten minutes of hearing about Ron and Hermione's careers, he turned to Ginny.

'What about you?' he asked.

His sister looked up, startled at being addressed. 'Me? What about me?' she asked uncertainly.

George smiled 'your work. Did you start up another boutique when you went there?'

'Oh. Yeah I did, I mean I tried' Ginny replied with a shrug of the shoulder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes on cue.

'Ginny' don't be an idiot!' Ron cried.

Everyone turned to stare at him. A flicker of amusement could be seen in Ginny's eyes as she innocently looked to her brother.

'What do you mean Ron?' she asked.

'She's probably richer than both of us put together, she might just be as rich as Harry' Ron added.

'She's one of Rome's most celebrated designers. I'm always telling her she should expand. They absolutely love her stuff over there!' Hermione said.

'Yeah, seriously you walk into her shop and it's like "woah" It's huge' Harry vouched.

The Weasleys turn to look at Ginny, clearly impressed. George was grinning and even Fred was looking distinctly proud. Ginny was finding it difficult to stop herself from smiling at the three testimonials.

'Really?' George asked.

'I suppose I am doing well' Ginny admitted grudgingly.

Three cries of "Ginny!" could be heard in response to that comment and she sighed.

'Alright, alright. I'm doing really brilliantly. The people over there really seem to like my stuff' she conceded with an infinitesimal but genuine smile.

More enquiries were made and Ginny told the whole story. How she started, how she got her premises and funds and such.

'You are going to back to it aren't you?' George asked.

'I'd have to. I love it so much, I don't have the heart to shut it up' she replied quietly.

'Would you mind if, maybe, I came with you?' Ginny looked surprised at his question and didn't say anything for a second.

'Sure. I- I'd really like that' she said.

George looked over at Fred who hadn't said a word and was looking pretty torn himself. 'How about it Fred? Coming with us? See what the baby's managed to whip up?'

Fred looked from George to Ginny to the rest of the family and nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like to come too' he said.

Ginny nodded and when their eyes met, hers looked apologetic and his, searching.

George clapped his hands. 'Right then so that's sorted. Now let's talk about this expansion shall we Ginevra?' he said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

'Oh I don't know…'

* * *

Later, when Ginny had been ordered up to her bedroom and others were slowly retiring as well, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were stood in the kitchen, silently washing the dishes.

'Hermione' the older woman said cautiously. Hermione looked up. 'I-I just wanted to thank you'

'For what Molly?' Hermione asked, looking concerned.

'For looking after her. I couldn't thank you enough' she said.

'Oh Molly, don't. I had to. I'd do anything for her, she's like' Hermione stopped suddenly and she smiled sadly as she spoke again 'she is my family'

Molly hugged her and said gently 'we all are dear' Hermione merely smiled.

'I'm sorry I couldn't feed her as much as you'd have liked but she just wouldn't listen' Hermione said, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. 'I knew she wouldn't. But I'm glad you tried and she's come back looking better than I'd expected her to' she paused here and wiped a glass dry before speaking again.

'Hermione, you can't imagine what I've dreamt about her in the last few years. Always seeing her dead or ill or starved and homeless. Oh a hundred awful things, all the time getting worse!' she cried, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Hermione shut the cupboard door and stared at her mother in law to be.

'And you don't know how I've felt, having to lie to you about not hearing anything when I knew you were worrying yourself to death about her. I'm so sorry and after everything you've done for me. If I'd had a choice I'd never have done it. But I'd do anything for Ginny, even lie for her' she said.

'I don't blame you; I wouldn't have expected anything less. I know, dear. When you love someone like that, you'll do anything to protect them whether or not you agree with it. I just wish she'd told me' Mrs. Weasley whispered.

'But you understand why she didn't?'

'But I'm not sure that I do'

'Molly she was scared, terrified even. I know she says that she went because of how everyone was treating her but that's not true. Well it is, but that was only a small part of it. I know you all had your doubts about Ginny and Evan's getting married-' but Mrs. Weasley cut Hermione off.

'No doubts about _him_, Hermione! He was a lovely boy, and he deserved her but I thought she…' Mrs. Weasley trailed off, not wanting to say it and went in another direction 'they were so young!'

'I know, I thought so myself at the time but the fact is Molly…she loved him, she still loves him, so much! I didn't even realise how much until I saw her in Rome'

'Does she really? Oh my poor Ginny!' Molly whispered and she gazed fixedly at her feet in remorse.

'But it's been three years. Hermione, surely she…' the older woman trailed off. Hermione shook her head.

'Try telling her that, Molly'

* * *

Ginny looked around her old room. It was the same as it had been when she'd last left it, three years ago.

A vase of fresh sunflowers stood on her windowsill just like it always had. The walls remained their faithful yellow. Her bed had cream white sheets and looked untouched and unlike before, looked uninviting.

The same pictures stood on the shelf over the fireplace. She picked them up warily to take a look. She glanced at the pretty oak vanity table and threw open her closet door to deplore its emptiness.

She was in the act of throwing some clothes on her bed and hanging some in the closet (after having kindled a fire), when she heard a knock at her door.

Ginny opened it to a find a new acquaintance at the opposite side.

'Hello' Maria said pleasantly. She looked slightly flustered but pretty none the less. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy knot; she was in her pyjamas and held her child to her side.

'Oh hey' Ginny replied.

'Don't mind if I came in, do you? Only, Charis took a nap before dinner and she refuses to sleep. I've been pacing up and down the corridor and it's nothing doing apparently so I thought I should try for a change of scene. _Do_ you mind?' she finished.

Ginny tried to digest her sister in law's swift words before smiling and standing aside to let her in.

'Oh thank you. It must seem strange, having only met me today and here I am, marching into your room with an insomniac of a child but I suppose we're family now aren't we?' she said.

'I suppose we are' was Ginny's quiet reply. Her smile became easier as she watched the woman look closely at her child for signs of tiredness.

She had the remarkable ability of being able to put people at their ease, instantly.

'Oh come on, Charis! Go to sleep, you know if you did, I'd owe you big time. I really would' Maria reasoned with her unresponsive daughter.

Ginny laughed and sat on the bed, gesturing for her guest to do so as well.

The brunette glanced around the room approvingly. 'Oh this is much better' she remarked.

'Thank you?' the younger woman replied in some confusion.

'Oh you see, I've been here a couple of times when Molly's ill or away or something, to change the flowers and it would always creep me out' she elaborated.

'Why?' Ginny replied, puzzled.

'It was weird. Like, days and weeks and years went by and we all got a little older and the house got older and things had to be replaced and fixed. And then you walked into _this_ room and it was like time had frozen. Almost as if it was too scared to touch this room' she finished.

They both stayed in thought until a gurgle was heard.

'You can gurgle but you can't sleep? You have no principles, I hope you know that' Maria said to her daughter. The little girl smiled and reached for a stray strand of her mother's hair.

'Why did you let her have a nap' Ginny asked.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed 'I did not let her have a nap. She simply took one. How do you explain to a six month old girl that she is forbidden to nap because she'll ruin her bedtime?'

'True. So what are you going to do, wait until she's tired?'

'Oh no, of course not. She _will_ sleep. I'm not one of those mothers who let their children walk right over them. I don't let Charlie do it and I'm not about to let Charis either' Maria proclaimed resolutely.

Ginny, being reminded forcibly of her mother, just managed to repress a grin.

Maria seemed not to notice as she said 'I'll just feed her and then that will be that. I won't play with her or anything else she might want to do; she'll have no choice but to sleep, I'm not waiting around'

'Well, good luck'

Her sister in law smiled at her and then picked up a dress strewn over the foot of the bed and sighed. 'This is beautiful. Is it one of your own?'

Ginny nodded as Maria handed the dress back to her 'yeah but I don't want you to think my wardrobe's full of my own stuff, it's not'

'No one had told me you were a designer; I was in complete awe at dinner'

Ginny was blushing and shaking her head 'it's nothing special, just a job I guess'

Her suitcase was almost empty; the red head glanced thoughtfully at a neatly wrapped package and after a few minutes extracted it, hesitantly.

'M-Maria?' she voiced. The other woman looked up enquiringly.

'Yes?'

'I-I had some things made for Charis, I really hope you like them. I didn't know what size she was so I just used the normal measurements for six months' she said as she handed the parcel over to her sister in law.

Maria smiled and began to tear open the wrapping.

She caught a glimpse of colours before Charis very conveniently leant forward, trying to grab hold of the clothes inside, therefore making it more than a little difficult for Maria to see for herself.

'Charis!' Maria warned, the baby smiled at her mother, who shook her head 'Ginny, do you mind?' she asked, nodding at her child. Ginny obligingly took the little girl out of her mother's arms.

Charis Weasley was a singularly charming child. She had very large blue eyes, just like her mother's and a head of coppery golden curls, destined to become auburn in later life.

When she laughed, smiled, frowned or even cried, you could perceive Maria's air all about her, in her expressions and actions. She didn't make you stare or entrance you like her cousin did, she made you smile and laugh and just love her.

'Hello!' Ginny whispered, having studied her youngest niece up close for the first time. 'Oh you are gorgeous, aren't you?'

'Oh Ginny these are beautiful, and they're the right size too, thank you!' Maria cried appreciatively, looking through the various little garments.

'It's okay, it's the least I could do' Ginny answered with a smile 'she's beautiful Maria, and she's just like you! Are none of these children to look like us?' she joked.

Maria laughed 'I sincerely apologise but you'll notice she's going to have Charlie's hair and she has his nose too. I love her to death, and I can't imagine life without her but I did initially hope she'd be a boy'

'Why?'

'Well, it's just-Corinne! Have you seen her? I was dreading having to follow that awe inspiring specimen of a child. You know when we go out, like shopping or something, people actually stop in the middle of the street to stare at Fleur and Corinne. I mean, can you say pressure?' the woman cried.

'Oh, poor you. But you know they're part veela right?'

'I do know and it doesn't help any' Maria muttered' not to say I don't love Corinne, I do. You can't not, she's an absolute darling and Fleur's lovely and she's been so nice to me, taking me right under her wing when Charlie married me, just like a sister, I never had one you see' she finished.

Ginny's eyebrows were raised 'taking you under her wing? That doesn't sound like her at all. I mean she's an okay girl when you get to know her and learn to ignore some stuff but she isn't that nice. She's obviously changed a lot' Silence fell upon them again.

'Can I ask you something?' Maria questioned, cautiously. The other nodded.

'I-I'm not exactly sure how sensitive a topic this is, but… I-I mean I know what happened in Rome because you know…b-but why did you leave in the first place?' she asked, timidly.

Ginny looked at her sharply.

'No one told you?'

'No, I was always under the impression that there'd been a huge fight or something about your brother, Percy? But it didn't look like that today, his name never came up and I heard "Evan" once or twice and I'm just a bit lost really' Maria explained.

Ginny had looked away. It was several minutes before she spoke. She hadn't had to talk about that for a long time. Three years in fact.

But with a deep breath, she began steadily.

'Evan Carlisle was my husband. I was engaged almost straight out of Hogwarts. We got married soon after. I was nineteen, he was twenty one. I'd had my first shop pretty well started by then, with some help. He worked for Gringotts, with Bill' she paused for a second.

'Then?' Maria prompted.

'We lived happily ever after for a very short time. He was a muggleborn and an orphan. Didn't know a thing about his family. Six months into our marriage, at dinner one night, he had a heart attack. I got him to St. Mungo's too late and he…he died' she ended in the softest whisper.

Maria gasped and her hand flew to her mouth 'No!' she whispered. She said nothing else as she collected her thoughts.

'Oh my god. Ginny, Ginny I am so sorry. I-I had no idea that it was, that it could possibly have been something even remotely as terrible.

Oh my god' she repeated, shocked that someone so young, so much younger than herself could have already faced such things in her life.

Ginny shook her head 'no, it's alright. You don't need to be sorry, you didn't even know him, you didn't even know me then' she swallowed and continued her story.

'I couldn't stay here, I just couldn't handle it. I hated it all, the pity, the pain, everything. So I left'

Maria had put her arm around her young sister in law.

'I'm not going to pretend, I know what it's like because I don't. But I can try to imagine. And if you can go through all of that, completely alone and still get up and live the way you do, you're a better person than I am, Ginny' she said simply.

Just then Charlie appeared at the door, all wide smiles and cheery faced. 'Maria, has she gone to sleep or d'you want me to do it?' he asked.

The young mother glanced at Charis, whose head lay upon Ginny's shoulder. Her big blue eyes gently covered by her eyelids.

'Oh Ginny! You've done it!' she cried happily. And carefully took her daughter and passed her to her husband.

Charlie smiled at the pair of them and made his way towards his bedroom. Maria got up to follow but turned at the sound of Ginny's voice.

'It was nice talking to you. Thank you' Ginny said truthfully

'Anytime sweetheart and thanks again for the clothes' she winked and walked away after Charlie.

* * *

'How do I look?' Ginny asked crisply as she tied the belt to her trench coat. She had a made a particular effort today with a floral chiffon dress under the trench coat.

Harry threw a casual glance and smiled 'you look great Ginny, can we go?'

'Where are we heading?' she asked as she gave herself a once over in the hall mirror.

'31 Cordelia Close' he replied promptly. Her head turned sharply but Harry continued to look serene.

'She still lives there?' Ginny asked. Harry knew what she was talking about.

The house they'd all moved into after they'd left Hogwarts, it had been a present from Fred and George. The house she had bequeathed to Kerensa on the event of Evan's death. Previously, she'd rented it out to Kerensa, Seraphine and Hermione.

'You signed the papers' he answered. Her eyes gave into anxiety for the briefest moment before hardening once again. But Harry knew.

'So, can we go?' he repeated.

Ginny stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking herself out of it and blinking her eyes. 'Yes, of course'

'Great, on the count of three' they apparated to an eighteenth century house with a large mahogany door and a majestic lion's head knocker to go with it. Large but not exactly a manor. All in all, a becoming place.

Ginny stared up at it from the bottom of three stone steps in front of it and couldn't help smiling slightly as nostalgia overcame her.

Harry allowed her a moment before walking up the steps and opening the door and interrupting her thoughts. She followed.

'Kerensa! Seraphine!' Harry called enquiringly and waited.

'In here' came a voice, somewhere in the distance. Silently, they made their way to the kitchen. Ginny stared at the two women inside.

One was taking something out of the fridge while the other stirred something cooking on the stove.

There they were. _Her_ best friends. Neither of them had, as of yet, spared a glance to Harry or her so she studied them for a second.

Kerensa had changed a little, she was obviously older and it showed slightly.

Her ridiculously thin frame was a thing of the past as she currently stood, eight and a half months pregnant. Her pale skin was flawless and glowed. Her straight, dark blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her brown eyes twinkled smilingly, as they always had done.

She wasn't the petite, plain looking girl Ginny had known and loved way back when. Still, she wasn't a beauty and probably never would be but there was something about her.

Seraphine hadn't changed. She simply looked better.

Her wispy tight curls of brown black remained. Her mocha skin was still flawless and the electric blue eyes still startled you at first glance. She was still the most beautiful person Ginny had ever seen.

Her tall, lean figure had been left unchanged, as did the high cheekbones. Age had only allowed to give her a certain elegance and grace but Ginny noticed no other alteration to her aura of aloof indifference.

They turned to Harry with smiles.

'Hey Harr- oh dear god!' Kerensa exclaimed as her eyes took in Ginny. Seraphine had already seen her but didn't know what to say. The smiles faded and were replaced with shock and confusion.

The three women stared at each other in silence for several minutes, making Harry distinctly uncomfortable.

They now studied Ginny and noticed far more changes there than Ginny had found in either of them. There was no sign of happiness and at the same time, no sign of dismay either.

Naturally, Seraphine regained her composure first. 'Shall we go to the living room?' the other three obeyed obsequiously.

Silence followed the entry into the living room until Seraphine spoke up again.

'I believe there are normally explanations to be made in situations like these, though I'm not an expert' she remarked dryly.

'Harry, what's going on?' Kerensa asked, overlooking Ginny.

'Well… you should know that Ron and Hermione don't live in Paris, they live in Rome and so when I went on holiday, I found them-' but he got cut off.

'-and Ginny' Seraphine interpolated.

Three bewildered faces turned to her.

'Y-you knew?' Ginny stammered incredulously. Seraphine looked at her hard, before shrugging.

'Oh please Ginny. You thought you could hide from _me_? I was disappointed in you' she replied.

'What? H-how?' the redhead questioned, dumbstruck while Harry and Kerensa looked on in amazement.

'I'm not a reporter anymore. Fashion editor of Dernier Cri. Or the British Witch's guide to everything fashion as we're dubbed. I've been to Rome Ginny, can't step in the bloody city without hearing everyone harping on about Ginevra!

'I've been to your local shows too; your spring collection was fantastic.' she finished calmly. Ginny simply stared.

Kerensa cleared her throat. 'Why didn't you say anything?' she asked.

'Because Ginevra's an Italian name and Miss Ginevra refuses to give interviews or even turn up to her own shows. But I knew it was you. I just had no solid proof. I know your style, Ginny.

'You tailor the first garment you ever make, with me by your side, as your model, and then you think you could get one over on me?' Seraphine finished.

But where Seraphine could be sarcastic, Ginny was cold.

Her mouth curved into a sardonic smile. 'You're right. I knew I couldn't hide from you. But that's not it. You knew my family were dying to hear something, why didn't you tell anyone?' she asked. Seraphine considered her for a moment and then turned away.

'I didn't get one but I read that letter Ginny. You ran away, you wanted to be alone. Who was I to stop you? I wasn't going to march in and tear you away after everything you'd achieved' the brunette admitted.

'Thank you' Ginny whispered.

'We only wanted to be told Ginny' Seraphine stated.

'Did you forget about us?' Kerensa voiced.

'We would've understood. We deserved to know. We always supported you, we wouldn't have stopped you'

'But we didn't get a word of what was happening. We got nothing because we had to be taken outside and told by Fleur'

'Fleur knew, Ginny! And we didn't know'

'Stop' Harry ordered. Kerensa and Seraphine fell silent but were none the happier.

He looked at Ginny who was staring at her hands and determinedly not looking at any of them.

'I'm sorry. I did want to tell you. It happened so fast. I didn't even know what I was doing. And then when I tried to write something down, it was so difficult. I didn't know what to say' she stopped for a second.

When she opened her mouth again found she didn't know what else to say. Seraphine got up abruptly and left the room.

Ginny looked up finally and watched Harry follow her friend out while Kerensa looked lost.

'You look really good by the way' Kerensa said politely. Ginny tried to smile but the other woman continued.

'I mean, I can tell you've starved yourself but you still look really beautiful' she acknowledged.

'So do you, you look amazing' Ginny said sincerely.

'Overdoing it there, aren't you?' just then a young boy ran into the room crying 'mummy!' but stopped suddenly at seeing Ginny, he gave a shy smile and ran to his mother's side, hiding his head in her shoulder.

Kerensa swallowed and ran a hand through her son's hair. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes but resembled his father in every other aspect.

'This- this is Dylan' she said.

Ginny smiled at the little boy, who was peeking at her with his head still resting on Kerensa's shoulder, he looked to be about two years old.

'Hello, my name's Ginny'

The little boy looked puzzled and glanced at his mother 'but mummy, that's baby's name' he argued.

'Yes sweetheart, they're both Ginny. Can you go upstairs and play or get uncle Harry or auntie Seraphine to get you a snack?' Kerensa requested gently.

The boy nodded and left again and a moment later, calls of "Auntie Sephy!" could be heard. Ginny laughed; Kerensa shook her head and smiled fondly.

'He can't quite manage Seraphine yet' she excused. Ginny bit her lip.

'Wh-what did he mean about my name?' she asked hesitantly. Kerensa didn't say anything for a second and looked away.

'He meant the baby. It's a girl and we were going to call her Ginny…I mean, if- if that's okay with you' she said.

Ginny didn't know what to say.

She didn't deserve friends like Kerensa and Seraphine. Not now, after everything she'd done. And she knew she owed Kerensa an apology more than anyone and she still wanted to name her expected child after her. It wasn't fair.

'I'd love that, if it's okay with _you_' the two women looked at each other, there was a lot to be said but neither knew how to say it. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

'I know I don't deserve it Kerensa. I'm so proud of you and so happy. Wh-when Harry told me…'

'I was born with no one Ginny. You and Seraphine were the closest thing to family that I ever had. You couldn't have thought about me. I always thought about you.

'If I heard you shouting in the middle of the night, I'd rush over to make sure everything was alright. Try and relate like Harry could even though I knew I couldn't.

'And I never asked you for anything and maybe you didn't see me as your sister, but even to your best friend? Just up and leave?' she said.

'No! Don't say that, you were like my sister too, I never had one. I-I didn't mean to not say goodbye. I just…I couldn't, I- I didn't know how' Ginny attempted.

'A word, just…just goodbye would have said enough. Ginny you lost your husband at twenty, just saying goodbye would have told me, us, everything we needed to know, everything you meant to say. We would've got more than your mum and dad and your brothers ever did from that letter you gave them'

'I know. I don't know what to say to you, I can't say anything that could make what I did seem acceptable' Ginny conceded. Neither of them spoke for a second.

'I wanted to invite you to my wedding. I got engaged about a month after you left, I tried putting the wedding off for a bit, in hopes of hearing something from you but no one ever heard so…'

'You don't have to explain, I have no right to expect that. Congratulations by the way. It's a bit late but congratulations for everything.

'Look at you, you've got everything you ever wanted, a family, a house, an amazing career, the best friend in the whole world' Ginny listed although the last was just comprehensible.

Kerensa looked Ginny in the eyes, what she saw could've made her cry.

How many times had she fallen in love? And every time, it was taken away from her. How do you go through it all and sit there, in one piece looking better than you did when you were eighteen years old.

How many women did that? But looking at her was like looking at a half woman.

On the outside, Ginny was a cold, distant, unruffled woman of business but not life.

But on the inside, Ginny Weasley was a broken child, a child who had braved and stumbled through unrequited love for so long and had the bruises to prove it.

And when she had finally met the person who she loved more than anyone else in the world, who she loved with everything she had and who loved her back, he was taken from her, right before her eyes.

She had taken her life and thrown it back at the world, she had submitted to its injustice and lived with nothing to live for.

It all seemed strangely familiar to Kerensa.

Looking at Ginny brought back terrible memories. It was almost like looking at ten year old form of herself.

Sitting on the worn windowsill of the orphanage, looking out into a world which had taken all she had, which had discarded her and wanted nothing more to do with her.

Kerensa went to take a seat by Ginny. The other woman watched her, bewildered. She was even more surprised when Kerensa hugged her tightly and began to cry.

Ginny stared at her and felt a lump in her own throat.

'Oh don't Kerry! You'll get me started now, stop!' she ordered quietly. Kerensa wiped away her tears.

'I promised myself that whenever you wandered back into our world, I'd have nothing to do with you. I told myself how obviously you didn't count us as friends so why should I count you?' Kerensa started.

Ginny opened her mouth but the blonde held up a hand.

'But you've walked in here, just as much my family as when you left and I can't change that and you can't either. And I know you've felt like there's no one in the world for you and that nobody knows. But _I_ know Ginny, I do. We're the same.

'The only difference is that you were born into a world where you were loved and I had to make one' she whispered. Ginny's tears were freely streaming down her face now.

'I know, I'm so sorry. I forgot, if I'd remembered, I'd never have done it. You just, you never' she broke off, trying to calm herself.

'I know. I didn't talk about it and I tried not to think about it. Even if it comes back every night, you have to shut your eyes and hope for the best, because there's nothing else you can do. And cutting yourself off and making yourself suffer in every way you can, doesn't bring anyone back, Ginny' Kerensa finished.

'I know. A-are we okay?' Ginny asked tentatively. The other woman smiled and nodded which made Ginny speak again.

'I don't know what I did to have a friend like you Kerensa' she said reflectively 'I'm not sure I could have, in the same situation'

'No you would have. You came back, didn't you?' she asked simply.

Harry followed the raging woman, up two flights of winding stairs, down a long corridor where she threw open a pair of white double doors and stepped onto a moderately sized balcony.

Neither of them spoke for a second although she was perfectly aware of his presence. They simply looked over the ledge, in thought.

'Are you okay?' Harry finally asked. She didn't look at him, she simply shook her head.

'No, does it look like I'm okay?' she said composedly.

'Would you just say something?' he retorted.

'What do you want me to say?' she said, turning to him. He sighed and looked back at her resolutely.

'I don't know but it's not like you can just run away from it' he said wisely. The woman let out a frustrated groan.

'How dare she? How dare she just waltz back in here like everything's fine? I mean where does she get off thinking, she can just come back like that?' Seraphine ranted.

'She didn't come in here, thinking everything was fine. Of course she didn't. She knows what she did, she said sorry, Seraphine. But at the end of the day, this is her home' he reasoned.

'But it isn't though!'

'What?'

'She left, okay she ran away from the big bad world and made herself a home somewhere else, this isn't her home' she argued.

'Look you don't what you're on about. Maybe you should just talk to her' Harry said placidly.

'I did. I'm done'

Don't be an idiot, okay? D'you think leaving like that was easy for her? She's had it rough' he said.

'I know she has, but she made it that way, on purpose. She could'a stayed, stuck it out, we'd have been there all the way, helped her, but she didn't want that, she made everything more difficult' she raged.

Harry knew she was angry. Aside from the flashing eyes, her voice had noticeable transformed, the accent reverting back to its London roots. A warning sign but it was too late to retreat.

'You're probably right but you don't know how she must've been feeling-' but he got cut.

'Are you joking me? I've been there mate. I've lived to see someone I loved, die, just like that. I know what it's about; I know how she must've been feeling, alright?' Seraphine raged.

A knock at the open door made them both turn. Ginny was stood in the doorway with a cold, resolute look in her eyes. Harry glanced between the two women and walked out.

'What do you want?' Seraphine snapped as Ginny joined her side.

'To talk to you' the other replied calmly.

'Look, yeah? I haven't got nothing else to say to you. We're done'

'No we're not, so just calm yourself down' Ginny said.

'What did you say?' Seraphine exclaimed wrathfully, turning to face the composed woman beside her.

'Did you just tell me what to do?' she continued.

'Yes I did'

They stared at each other. One cold and unruffled the other livid and emotional, just waiting for a reason to be pushed over the edge. Seraphine's eyes bore into Ginny's, who looked defiantly back.

'Hit me' Ginny suggested coolly. Seraphine's deep breaths stopped, her eyes became confused and her brow furrowed. She was completely thrown off.

'What?'

'Hit me. It's what you want right?' the red head asked.

'I-no…I-I'm not going to hit you' Seraphine's voice returned to its everyday tones.

'Well then will you talk to me? Please?' Ginny pleaded slightly. The brunette shrugged her shoulders passively and turned to look away.

'You've got the floor' she said.

'Don't be like that' Ginny said impatiently. Her friend looked back at her.

'Be like what? How would like me to be? Do you want me to squeal and hug you and tell you I missed having you around?'

'No'

'Good. Because I didn't, alright? Don't expect me to start being nice to you again just because Kerensa might be. I don't need you okay? Look what I've managed with just one friend behind me'

'I see that. Well done'

They fell quiet. Lost in thought. It wasn't awkward exactly.

There was just so much to say, Ginny didn't know what to begin with.

And there was so much to hate Ginny for, Seraphine knew, but she just didn't have the energy to be angry and throw her out or shout at her or whatever else it was that angry people did.

'You know I thought you would have understood' Ginny began quietly.

'Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that I didn't understand. Because I did. _You_ didn't understand. Did you think I didn't know?'

'No I think I knew, I didn't realise it but I think I did. But, I-I had to, I-' but she got cut off.

'Wanted to run away? I wanted to run away too once, I mean I really _really_ did, more than anything but I stayed because I had to, because I knew there were people in my life I had to stay for. And look at me now. I got on with my life from then Ginny. Have you?'

Ginny thought about it. She wanted to say yes but she couldn't because it wasn't true.

'No. I tried though. I gave it everything I had but… I don't know. I think that's why I gave in, why I came back. Because nothing I did worked, and I thought I'd tried it all….I think, I think I love him now just as much as the day I married him, is that weird?' she asked.

Seraphine studied her.

Those brown eyes looked just as dead as when she'd walked into their kitchen but now there was something so much more painful about them.

There had been a time when Seraphine thought she'd feel satisfied to see it that way, but it didn't. But she couldn't bring herself to feel satisfied about it at all; in fact they made her feel uneasy if anything.

'No, it's not weird. You loved him and you didn't give yourself what you needed to let him go' she replied, not in the angry tone she had used previously but it had softened and detached.

Kind of like she was talking to a comprehending stranger.

'You know I hate to admit it, but I had hoped you might come back in the future' she grudgingly conceded.

'Really?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah. I even planned a whole scene out, like a vision. But it was nothing like this.' Seraphine said sincerely.

'What was it like?'

'Well in it, I'm so angry, I mean blood pumping, purple faced, gonna-take-someone-out anger. And I'm like throwing things at you and you're saying sorry but never saying what for, as if you don't know.

'So I get angrier and start to hex you and I tell you I hate you loads of times' she described. And then she cast her electric blue gaze to the brooding redhead beside her.

'It's odd though. I don't want to throw anything at you and I don't want to hex you. And if you asked me to say "I hate you" to your face, I wouldn't be able to do it'

'Are you sure? You seemed pretty furious to me' Ginny said.

'I was, in a way I still am. But not because you're not saying sorry properly, you have. Or because you left without saying anything, I got over that, it was just an excuse. I'm angry because, god I can't even…' she trailed off.

'No go on, tell me' Ginny prompted.

'You were always the lucky one. You were born into this huge, amazing family; you knew so much love when I met you. The kind of love I'd never known, or ever will know I don't think. And then you met your husband for the first time, when you were only seventeen' Seraphine said.

'That was just chance' Ginny replied.

'Yeah maybe, but it was chance that no one ever bothered to bless me with. I was born into a big family too.

'Four little brothers and sisters isn't a joke. I was also born to a poor, sick mother and a poor father who died when I was sixteen. I had to look after my mum and my brothers and sisters but at least mum could still write or where would we have been?

'Then she died a year later. I had no one to help me I did it all on my own, only just' she paused to remember.

Ginny didn't know what say.

'It was a miracle I guess that they were in Hogwarts by then, wasn't it?

'And then there's Kerensa. She was born into the world, abandoned. But we looked past it and did our best to smile. And we never grudged you everything you had.

'And then everything turned for you. It was like you'd been thrown into our world and you didn't know what to do'

'I'm such an idiot, aren't I? I never once thought that we were all in the same place. I thought no one was where I was, I was telling Kerensa that earlier' Ginny said.

'Yeah but that wasn't it. Not for me, it wasn't that you forgot. I didn't care about that, I tried so hard to make myself forget that, you know. What really got me was that you ran away.

'I resented you because of it. I had wanted to run away just as much as you did, if not more. I stayed because like I said, I had to. I mean where would Max and Hélène and Esme and James have been without me?'

'But what does that have to do with me?' Ginny asked.

'You don't get it. I hated that you didn't think about anyone when you ran. You only thought about yourself. You didn't think about your mum and your dad or your brothers or anyone.

'At times I thought "well she doesn't have to" There was nothing really that tied you to where you were. And it's going to sound awful but I envied that, sometimes I envied that, that you _could_ run away, that you had no responsibilities' she finished, quietly.

'It makes me sound like such a bad person. I'd never thought about it like that' Ginny remarked quietly.

'I know. You know what else is in my vision?' Seraphine questioned.

'What?'

'Not you. Well you but the old you. You're saying sorry and trying to explain and I'm angry because if I said "that's okay" you'd just jump up and smile and be like yourself again. And I used to think how annoying it would be, if you had come back just like your normal happy self but I honestly think I'd prefer that'

'So what now?' Ginny asked.

'Well I've got it out of my system so now I get over it'

'So are we alright?'

'I don't know. I'm almost not angry anymore' Seraphine said.

'That'll have to do' Ginny replied.

A couple of minutes later, Seraphine suggested 'should we go back inside? Kerensa might think I've murdered you or something'

The red head looked over at her friend and managed to genuinely smile and then nodded 'yeah let's'

They walked all the way back downstairs in silence. When they entered the living room, they found Kerensa watching Harry play with her son, deep in thought. They looked up as the other two came in and smiled.

'Everything alright?' she asked, hopefully. Seraphine threw a quick glance at Ginny.

'It will be' she answered.

To everyone's surprise, Kerensa burst into sudden tears, as she heaved herself up and slowly went to give them a group hug.

Ginny, eyes widened, patted Kerensa's shoulder while Seraphine rolled her eyes and whispered 'don't worry about it, she cries about _everything_ lately'

A/n: Hope you liked it. And you guys, would you please leave a review? It's not that bad, right? Even if it is, I'm better off knowing than not.


	8. Surviving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing! It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I think I will take credit for Kerensa and Seraphine but that's it. I don't even own the plot, to a certain extent! That belongs to the makers of Hum tum, Kunal Kohli and Siddharth Anand and Yash Raj, I believe. Hermione's dress belongs to Vera Wang and nobody else.

A/n: Another chapter. Finally, right? Thngs have only just calmed down though what with exams and applications and holidays and just general craziness. Anyway I hope you like go over to my profile if you want to see Hermione's dress.

**Surviving**

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow sometime in the late afternoon. They were met with a charming scene of commotion and flurry.

'What's going on?' Harry asked, noticing the lack of men in the room. There were only two, Ron (who looked a little at sea, next to Hermione) and George, who was watching the others with amusement as he sat to the side, with a bunch of papers in his hand.

'Ginny!' Hermione cried 'you're here! I need your help'

'What's the matter' Ginny asked, removing her coat.

'I'm making emergency preparations for the wedding' Hermione informed her.

'Oh okay, so how can I help?'

'I need a new dress'

'What? Why?' Ginny questioned. Judging from Ron's expression, he was just as confused she was, probably more.

'Well I tried on my dress a while ago and it just doesn't look right anymore' the bride to be grumbled.

'I see, and so?'

'Well I was wondering if you had something for me' Hermione said hopefully.

Ginny stared at her blankly as she thought about it 'well there isn't a particular dress that's coming to mind but I can get my best advisor to help you, Celeste' she said, after a while.

'When, though?'

'I have a meeting to be at, the day after tomorrow. You can come with me and we'll make a day of it' she offered.

'Will she be free? It's really short notice' Hermione argued,

'It is but she'll be free, I'll make sure of it'

George looked up and said 'Fred and I'll come with you too, we might as well. You can show us round and take us to your meeting while Hermione's getting her dress'

'Alright but you won't find the meeting interesting, it's mostly about the autumn/winter show' Ginny replied.

'We probably won't but we want to see how you're managing' her brother said simply, making her smile.

'Oh, can I come, Ginny? I would like to 'elp with 'Ermione's dress' Fleur voiced.

'Of course you can. If it's okay with Hermione' Ginny answered, looking at her friend.

'Fine by me, the more the merrier' Hermione said.

'Oh, can I help too, Hermione?' Maria asked, looking up from a table where she was writing addresses on what looked to be a pile of invitations.

'Yeah, sure you can'

'But I will 'ave to bring Corinne, Bill is working' Fleur said.

'And I can't leave Charis with Charlie for a whole day' Maria added.

'Where's mum going to be?' George asked.

'I'm taking Ron and Harry to get their clothes' Mrs. Weasley called from the corner.

'Bring them with you; I'll have my assistant, Oriana, look after them for you' Ginny said.

'Are you sure she'll be able to?' Maria asked.

'Of course she will, I'm told she loves kids, she'll know just what to do. Besides, Corinne's an angel and Charis is too little to wreak any real havoc '

'Then it's settled' Hermione stated cheerfully.

'Be warned though, my staff might faint to see me with so many people, they're not aware I have family' Ginny announced, smiling at the thought of what her employees' faces would look like when they saw her with people she talked to, willingly.

'Don't Ron and Hermione come to your shop, now and then?' Mrs.Weasley asked.

'They do, well Hermione does. I'm not sure but I think they're under the impression that she's like a roommate or something. Ron just apparates to my office'

'The receptionists make him nervous and he's frightened of the lift' Hermione added with a sly smile as she patted her fiancé's knee. Ron's ears burned and frowned as George and Harry grinned over at him.

'I am not frightened, it's just quicker' he muttered defensively.

'With the result that, no one ever sees him because he just goes straight to her office' Hermione explained and then turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, d'you mind helping Fleur with the menus?'

George started teasing Ron about the lift and Harry just laughed at the pair of them, glad not to have been ordered to do something. Ginny helped her sister in law while her eldest niece played with the younger one by Maria's side.

After passing a few minutes in this way, Ginny looked around with a smile, watching her various family members and remembered the anxiety she'd felt a few days ago when thinking about having to face them. It all felt so stupid now that she was here and with them.

It was almost as if she could feel herself waking up. Like for the past three years, she'd been half asleep, simply existing.

They weren't the same people she'd left but they were her family still. And after being with them again, for just two days, she began to wonder how she had ever managed without.

* * *

Two days later, Fleur, Corinne, Maria and Charis were getting prepared to floo over to Ginevra, Ginny having given them the address. Meanwhile, Hermione, Fred and George waited for Ginny to step into the kitchen so that they could leave too.

Ron and Harry simply observed while Mrs. Weasley pottered around the kitchen, making her granddaughters snacks, in case they felt the need for something home-made.

A few minutes later, Ginny finally walked into the kitchen.

She was gorgeously arrayed in a yellow mini-dress which stopped mid-thigh. Over it she wore a see through, faint gold organza coat, tied at the front with a huge bow and chunky, open toe heels most wouldn't dare to even consider.

Everyone stared and in the corner, Harry sat up a little straighter, his green eyes transfixed upon Ginny.

'Oh Ginny, sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful' Mrs. Weasley breathed, pride shining in her eyes. The others nodded in agreement, Harry continued to stare but it went unnoticed.

Ginny laughed at the compliment as she looked down at her outfit, casually. 'Well I'm reappearing after a week's break, longest I've ever been away so I thought I should try for a bit of an impact' she replied and then looked around 'everyone ready?'

The others nodded. The four floo travellers set off a minute before the apparaters to ensure they arrived at about the same time.

Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley twins appeared in Ginevra, just as the others had popped out of the fireplace, the two young mothers straightening up and making sure the children were fine.

The two girls at the desk were staring at Fleur and Maria in pure astonishment. Ginny's own assistant, Oriana, stepped forward.

'Excuse me, but nobody is permitted to-' but she broke off upon hearing a clearing of a throat.

The brunette turned and started at seeing her boss stood behind her, magnificently dressed and with that, ever present, aloof superiority she seemed to radiate.

'Miss Ginevra! Welcome back' the girl greeted.

Ginny nodded curtly and smiled ever so slightly 'Oriana. I trust everything's been alright here?'

'Oh yes, everything is fine'

'Excellent. Has everything been prepared for the meeting?'

'Yes, Miss Ginevra'

'And the extra chairs I asked for?'

'Done'

'And is Celeste ready?'

'I believe so'

'Well done Oriana. Your efficiency amazes me' Ginny complimented, her assistant smiled but couldn't help glancing around at the various people stood in the entrance area. Two of whom bore a striking resemblance to her esteemed employer.

Ginny, noticing her straying eyes, spoke again 'oh of course, I was forgetting. Oriana, I would like you to meet my sisters in law, Fleur and Maria' Ginny pointed at them respectively. Oriana exchanged glances with her friend.

'My nieces, Corinne and Charis'

'N-nieces?' Oriana repeated.

'That's right. And of course you know Hermione, my sister in law to be'

Oriana did indeed recognise Hermione; the fact that she was to be Miss Ginevra's sister in law was news to her but she took it all in amazed stride 'yes of course, good afternoon' Hermione smiled at her.

'And finally, two of my numerous brothers. Fred and George'

The two Italian girls looked at each other with wide eyes and blatant shock. Oriana couldn't help but wonder.

'Miss Ginevra, how many brothers do you have?' she asked.

'Five…no actually, I have six' Ginny amended, thinking of Percy. Her assistant blinked.

'You may discuss these shocking developments to your heart's content later, right now there are errands to be done' Miss Ginevra instructed.

'Nunzia, I want you to take Hermione, Fleur and Maria up to Celeste, immediately' Oriana's silent friend sprang to life.

'This way please' she said, in a heavier accent than Oriana's and led away the three women. Maria, having first handed Charis and her things to George with a few hurried, whispered instructions.

'Oriana, you're going to have a busy day. You are responsible for my nieces and no one else's to put any more work on you for the rest of the day. If they do, send them to me, even if I'm in the meeting'

George handed Charis and the baby bag to Oriana, who beamed at the child. 'She's just been fed and changed. There are plenty of bottles in there, if she needs them. She'll usually take a bit of milk, every three hours or so'

'I will know how to look after the Signora's baby, not to worry' Oriana assured.

'I knew I could count on you. Also, you'll have to watch over Corinne but she won't be any trouble at all for you' the red head said.

Oriana turned to smile reassuringly at the older child and promptly gasped. 'Oh! How beautiful she is' Corinne smiled as did her aunt and uncles.

'Right, well that's all. I'm going to show my brothers around before the meeting. If you need any help with either of them, send a message straight to Celeste and Fleur and Maria will be right over, okay?'

'Yes, Miss Ginevra' and with that, she walked off with the two children, leaving Ginny with Fred and George who were wearing identical grins.

'Miss Ginevra?'

'Don't start' she warned.

'Yes, Miss Ginevra'

'Don't!'

'Alright, alright. Keep your hair on'

Ginny smiled and shook her head 'come on'

For the next half an hour, Ginny showed her two entrepreneur brothers around. Every inch of the shop.

George, she noticed, was much more enthusiastic than Fred. Both of them looked impressed but the latter was obviously still a little apprehensive.

'So here we are' Ginny declared as they came to the end of the tour, finishing up in her office. The twins looked around.

'This is nice' George said, taking a seat on the sofa.

'Yes. Please make yourselves comfortable' she replied sarcastically. Her eyes widened as the words came out of her mouth.

'Not bad' Fred noted.

'That was snappy, I'm impressed Ginevra' George added.

'I feel like I'm coming back or being around you two is starting to corrupt me' the girl answered.

'Cross over the road my friend, it's so much more fun' George quipped.

'Yeah, stop being all girly. Be a man, Weasley!' Fred ordered. His sister rolled her eyes.

She then went and fell into the chair behind her colossal desk. Her chair. Ginny twisted to look out at the city before turning back to her brothers and sighing.

'I miss being here' she mumbled, almost to herself.

'What? In Rome?' George asked.

'Not so much Rome. I mean it's nice but I was talking about the shop, my office, work. Is that weird?'

George shrugged 'no, I don't think it is. We love our work'

Ginny nodded and then sighed again as she looked around wistfully.

'Oh don't look so pathetic! What's troubling you, Gin-Gin?' Fred asked.

'Well I can't come back here for good and leave you all again. Don't have it in me. And I can't come just for work every morning' she explained remorsefully.

'So expand! Be a proper designer. You've got one in Rome, but what good's that? Milan's the fashion-y place round here, isn't it? Then put one in London and Paris and all those places' George advised.

'It's not that easy, you of all people should know that' Ginny said.

'True. So take it one step at a time. Start with London-' but he stopped as a voice sounded.

'Miss Ginevra?'

Ginny looked to a box on her desk and said 'yes Oriana?'

'They are ready for you, now'

'Good. Thank you Oriana, we'll be right over' and with that she looked over to her brothers 'shall we?'

'Yeah go on then'

They stepped out of the office and walked along to another door and entered. Inside was a long table with people seated all around it. The head of the table and the two chairs either side of it were empty. The three Weasleys took their seats.

'Good morning' Ginny said curtly, several "good mornings" came back at her.

She gestured to the two men at her side 'my brothers, Fred and George Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You may have heard of them' she remarked casually.

Several eyebrows rose as Ginny's colleagues exchanged glances. Almost everyone looked slightly impressed 'alright, let's get started then, shall we?'

Fred and George watched as Ginny and her staff ran through the various aspects of her upcoming show, including the lighting, models, decorations and seating plans. Then they moved onto the ad campaign for the autumn/winter collection.

A blonde woman spoke up 'you said you would like a new face so I looked through and saw many and short listed these' she said and handed her boss a pile of six or seven pictures.

Dispassionately, Ginny began to leaf through the various photos. 'No…No…Good Lord…Absolutely not…No….Have you even _seen_ the autumn/winter collection?' Ginny demanded quietly as she set aside the pictures. A sort of chill seemed to emanate from her.

'Yes Miss Ginevra, but…'

'It's elegant and graceful and soft. Do any of these girls look like they'd fit?'

'But-'

'I said I wanted a girl who looked poised, pretty and feminine. Not _one_ of these girls fits the bill'

'The soft looking ones, they do not know how to model, the unknown ones'

Ginny's eyebrows rose 'surely _one_ of the soft looking ones must have been able to model'

'I tell the truth. Why do you not hire Ersilia D'Ambrosio? She is very loyal-'

'No, no, no! Ersilia is a darling and I'm sure she'd do it in a heartbeat but she's not who I want. All these famous ones have _somebody_ against them' Ginny said, thumping her fist on the table 'I want an unknown model'

Fred and George exchanged glances; they knew this temper only too well.

'Well-' but the poor woman got cut off again.

'You obviously haven't looked hard enough, Giulia'

'I did, Miss Ginevra, I did'

'I mean I'd appreciate difficulties if I'd told you to go globetrotting and find me the most beautiful girl in the world but all I said was that I wanted an unknown, soft looking girl, who'd catch your eye, a face that'd make you want to take a second look. Is that really so impossible?'

Giulia shook her head apologetically her eyes downcast 'no, Miss Ginevra'

'Look harder' Ginny said quietly and then looked around 'anything else?' To her right, Fred raised a hand. Ginny frowned at him quellingly but he ignored her and cleared his throat.

'You over there, you're the accountant, aren't you?' he asked, A man further down the table, nodded.

'How's the budget looking?'

'It looks good' the man answered.

'Good enough to allow an expansion?'

Ginny's head was in her hands as she shook it slightly. Her staff smiled and exchanged excited glances.

'What kind of expansion?' the accountant asked.

'Well, to start with, a shop in London. Could she manage that?' George said.

The man looked thoughtful and flicked through the black, leather book before him intently for a few minutes before replying 'I'll have to look into it a little more but yes, I think so'

'Would you advise it?' Fred questioned.

'Yes, if she opened it by the launch of the spring/summer collection'

'What if I told you we could do it with the autumn/winter collection?' Fred said. The accountant looked more enthusiastic, as did the others.

'That would be even better. It would be more of a hit. Surprise is always good for profit'

But here, Ginny finally spoke out 'Fred, George, don't be ridiculous. There is no way we could open a whole shop with the autumn/winter line'

'We've got magic, decorating will be a breeze' George argued.

'That's all well and good but it's the finding a site part that takes a while' Ginny said.

The twins grinned as George pulled out two pieces of parchment from his robes. 'Already looked and we've picked out two for you to choose from, that we think would be good for a shop like yours'

'You did _what_?' Ginny cried, taking the parchment and reading over the details of the properties. Her eyes widened as she read, they did seem perfect.

'Well we knew you'd throw in a hundred "buts" so we took care of it' Fred explained and passed the parchments down the table.

'It's too fast. We need to talk about this properly'

'So talk now'

'That's not what I meant'

'Oh come on Gin! Where's the Weasley in you?' Fred asked.

'Aren't you the girl who let ten baby nifflers loose in Filch's office? Who jumped on a thestral and flew to the ministry to fight death eaters when she was just fifteen? The same girl who turned herself deaf to everyone's arguments and got married right out of Hogwarts?' George asked.

'Hardly' Ginny answered shortly. The staff looked a little surprised at the list, not least because of the mention of Ginny's marriage.

The red head looked around hopelessly, silently inviting them to put forward their opinions but it was pointless. Not one person seemed to be against it.

'What d'you think?' Fred asked.

Ginny stared at him for a second but the excitement was starting to show in her eyes. She sighed and smiled a resigned, incredulous smile.

'You're all insane' the three words were like an acceptance because all of a sudden, there were cheers and they all started chatting animatedly.

'I'd have to look at these places myself' Ginny said.

'Say the word and it's done. We could do it after lunch, if you want. Katie Jordan's on the council so all we have to do is send a note'

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes 'no _wonder_ you managed to find the sites so quickly. And she'll have known just what'd suit, wouldn't she?'

'Our resourcefulness surprises even ourselves' George joked, his sister shook her head.

'Fine but if we're going to do this, it's going to be a hell of a lot of work' she warned. Her colleagues nodded.

Ginny immediately began to assign tasks to everyone around the table but her brothers.

'And Giulia, we _have_ to find that model and get that campaign shot, sharpish'

'Yes, Miss Ginevra, of course'

With that, the three Weasleys stood up 'alright then, your work's cut out for you and if you don't slack off, we might just manage this' she nodded to them and left the meeting room to return to her office.

Once she shut the door behind Fred and George, she met their expectant gazes.

'Well?'

Ruefully smiling, she said 'I'm not sure whether to strangle you or hug you' but threw her arms around them anyway.

'So, are we your favourite brothers or what?' Fred said as Ginny pulled back.

'Yeah I mean, you look all sad and talk about wanting to work from home _once_ and we've done the thing' George proclaimed.

'Thank you so much! This is going to be so much fun' Ginny cried excitedly before calling for Oriana through the box.

'Yes, Miss Ginevra?' came a familiar voice

'Come in here, please, bring the girls with you'

'Right away'

Moments later, Oriana appeared in the pristine office, her charges in tow.

'Oriana, we're opening a shop in London' Ginny announced, straight to the point. The girl blinked a few times before it sank in, then she gasped.

'Oh! That is wonderful, Miss Ginevra'

'Thank you but it's going to be a lot of work'

'Of course'

'You remember all the old names, when we set this place up?'

'Yes I have all of them'

'Perfect, I want 'em all back' Ginny replied.

'Very well' Oriana said and as she was about to leave, she was stopped once more.

'Oh and Oriana?'

'Yes?'

'Keep it to yourself, won't you? It's supposed to be a secret'

'Oh you can trust me'

'Of course I can. Thank you, that will be all' Oriana smiled and left with Charis and Corinne.

Ginny watched her assistant go and then sighed 'I'm going to have to start finding new staff, aren't I? And Oriana's going to need a raise'

'Need any help? We have far too much money, anyway' George said.

Ginny smiled and shook her head 'no, but thanks for offering'

'Sure?'

'Yeah. It's just…with Ginevra, I've always been on my own and…I've- I've gotten so used to it, you know?' she tried to explain uneasily.

The twins nodded and both of them looked at their little sister with a mixture of pride and awe 'of course, well good luck. You'll do great. And if you change your mind…'

'Yeah, I know. Thank you'

Fred then spoke to Katie Jordan through the fireplace to fix upon a time in the afternoon in which to bring Ginny round to look over the properties. Five minutes later, he withdrew his head.

'Right, she's expecting us at half past one so we've got some time yet'

Ginny glanced at the clock. Quarter past eleven. 'So if we head off to have lunch, twelvish, we should be okay' her brothers nodded, she then got up 'okay well listen, I'm going to go help the girls with Hermione's dress until then, you can come if you want'

Fred and George looked at each other 'nah, think we'll pass on that one. I'm going to look in on the men's section, could do with a few new sets of robes myself, forty five minutes is plenty of time, coming Fred?' George asked.

'Yeah alright, better than wedding dresses anyway' he replied and they rose too.

'Fine but please, _please_ remember that you have red hair. I do need to be able to look these people in the eye'

'D'you know, I liked her better when she didn't speak at all' George said conversationally.

Ginny laughed, said 'have fun' and walked down the corridor while the others two headed for the lift.

She heard Fleur's throaty voice in the distance and walked towards the group. Weaving her way round, she found her way to her various sisters in law.

The advisor, Celeste, looked rather troubled as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

Maria looked somewhere in between amused and exasperated. Fleur looked critical as she looked over Hermione. Hermione herself, looked agitated and slightly dejected.

'So how's it going?' Ginny asked.

'Hey Ginny' Hermione said while the other three women smiled.

Ginny gave the bride to be a sweeping glance. She was currently modelling an off the shoulder gown with a rather long train.

'You look nice Hermione' she said casually. Hermione, in turn, smiled at her.

Fleur however threw out her hand and made a waving motion at Ginny, as if reinforcing an opinion. Maria snorted but held her laughter in as Hermione huffed in annoyance.

'You see! You see? Nice! What is nice? Nice is nothing!' Fleur exclaimed, visibly incensed.

'Oh dear' Ginny remarked, sharing a look of amusement with Maria 'not much success, I take it?'

Celeste burst into hurried speech, wanting to distance herself from the current scene 'Miss Ginevra, I have tried and I have tried and I have tried! But nothing is working, nothing is enough. Although I still think…' she trailed off as Ginny raised her eyebrows but threw a reproachful glance at the back of Fleur's beautiful head.

'No! No! No! It is not right, it 'as to be right!' Fleur declared stubbornly.

Ginny, slightly alarmed now, looked from Hermione who was rolling her eyes to Maria who was bravely attempting to prevent a second fit of laughter. Knowing she was on her own in the middle of this, she stepped in 'Celeste, you're not in trouble, stop trying to excuse herself. Fleur, calm down. Hermione, what's going on?' she said this all quickly but firmly and it had an effect. Both Celeste and Fleur took a deep breath and moodily turned away from each other.

'Well, since nine o'clock, I've tried on about fifty dresses' Hermione started.

'And she looked really pretty in a lot of them' Maria added helpfully.

'But Fleur' Hermione continued, throwing an irritated glance to her right 'didn't like any of them and keeps demanding to see better because none of them are good enough, apparently'

'And zey aren't! No offense, Ginny, zey are all beautiful dresses but not one of zem is 'Ermione's dress'

Both Hermione and Maria rolled their eyes at this one, Fleur simply carried on.

'She looked pretty, yes, but zat is not enough! She needs to look-' but she got cut off.

'_Breathtaking_' the other two supplied with a grimace.

'Well she does! Why should you look simply pretty on your wedding day?' Fleur argued.

'Because that's how it usually goes Fleur, unless your grandmother was a veela but we're not all so fortunate' Hermione said in a bored voice.

Fleur swung her hair back and muttered under her breath.

'Hermione don't be stupid! Fleur's absolutely right, why should you look pretty? You can look pretty any day; your wedding day isn't going to be _any_ day' Ginny said.

Fleur looked round at her and smiled smugly 'see? Ginny understands!'

Hermione threw a desperately imploring glance at the red head but got only a shrug in response.

'Sorry Hermione but there's no arguing it'

'But that's never going to happen!' Hermione cried.

'Hermione, I've told you once not to be stupid, don't make me say it again! Try on another one' Ginny said.

So it went on for another quarter of an hour, Hermione went in and out and in and out of the changing room, looking different each time, and still they hadn't found _the_ dress.

'This is hopeless' Hermione mumbled.

'Hermione, I'm not warning you again. Come on, there's a dress for everyone and there'll be one for you too. Now let me think…' the red head trailed off as she looked around her analytically.

The others looked on in silent anticipation as the young designer, put two fingers to her left temple and closed her eyes as if racking her memory. Half a minute passed until Ginny's eyes flew open and she turned to the buyer 'Celeste, bring me the…the one with the tulle skirt with the uh-floral embroidery' she instructed.

The girl hopped to immediately and went to fetch the dress 'white or ivory?' she could be heard calling. Ginny looked at Hermione once again before replying 'she's a fraction too pale for the white, bring the ivory!'

A couple of minutes later, Celeste returned with a dress box in her hands and then passed it over to Ginny's outstretched ones. The red head opened the box and looked blankly at the material before her 'this is more like!' she then turned to Celeste 'really, you should've thought of it you know, can't you see her figure is perfect for this?' The girl nodded and then removed the dress from its box to give to Hermione to try on.

'Okay I'm coming!' Hermione called from behind the changing room a few minutes later. They all looked up expectantly as she hesitantly walked out and gasped. Her large smile was shy and her brown eyes looked hopefully around at them at all.

She looked absolutely stunning in a white dress which had a pleated criss-cross bodice and a full a-line skirt veiled in tulle with floral embroidery. Her slender, graceful figure perfect for the cut of the dress.

Celeste beamed and whispered 'come bella! Oh it is so perfect signorina, you have to have it'

'Hermione!' Ginny breathed 'oh you look so beautiful'

'Really? Do you think so? Because I really love this one!' Hermione said nervously and looked round at Fleur and Maria.

'I agree with Celeste. You _have_ to get that one, you look…wow' Maria said.

Everyone turned to watch Fleur's reaction who smiled.

'Zat is all I 'ad been asking for. It is perfect. Now 'ow would it 'ave been, if you 'ad left with anuzzer dress?'

'You're right, I apologise for going all moody on you' Hermione said.

'It is okay'

Hermione then turned to Ginny 'so how'd your meeting go?'

'It went really well, I have to tell you guys something'

They all looked at her attentively.

'Fred and George managed to convince me and I've decided to open a shop in London' Ginny said quietly.

Hermione and Celeste squealed while Maria and Fleur smiled and congratulated her.

'It's so sudden!' Hermione exclaimed 'I've been trying to get you to agree to something like that for months'

'It was like an ambush, seriously, I've never felt so lost in my life. It was all very underhanded, you know, Fred and George style'

The other girl laughed 'I can imagine, but I'm really happy for you, this'll be so good for you. When's it opening?'

'Soon, with the next collection, in fact' Ginny explained. Hermione's jaw dropped.

'Oh my god! Are you sure you'll be able to do it?'

'Haven't a clue, we'll see. I'm getting started straight away. Meeting Katie Jordan after lunch to look over a couple of sites to choose from'

'Well…good for you and um- good luck' Hermione said, still slightly dazed. It was a lot to digest.

'If you need a late night decorating hand, just ask, yeah?' Maria added with a smile.

'And me, if you need any 'elp. 'Iring the staff, per'aps or…or anything, just say the word' Fleur voiced.

'And don't forget me! Decorating, finances, staff, design, cleaning, whatever. Tell me and I'm there' Hermione said.

Ginny looked at all three of them. Her brown eyes held a touched expression and her face broke out into a small, sad smile.

'Thank you, I really appreciate it. But I-I think I've got it' she said quietly.

'No, no. You 'ave to let me find the staff, at least. You will be so busy and 'ave so many more important things to do' Fleur insisted.

Ginny bit her lip, fully aware that her sister in law was voicing the same thoughts which had been running through her head, not half an hour ago.

'Yeah and I'll help too, come on Ginny!' Maria said. The red head looked between them and sighed.

'Alright, I suppose, I could do with some help in that area' Ginny conceded.

'Excellent, I'll help too' Hermione chimed in.

'No you will not!'

'Why not?'

'You have a wedding to plan and then you'll be on your honeymoon, you've got more than enough to be getting on with, I'm sure'

'Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that'

'Ironic, isn't it? Since you're still wearing your wedding dress?' Maria said. Hermione looked down and burst into laughter.

'I'd better take this off, then' she said and went back into the changing room.

A couple of minutes later, she walked back out and smiled brightly at Ginny.

'So how much is it?'

'How much is what?' Ginny replied, puzzled.

'The dress, of course!'

'I don't know, does it matter?'

Hermione frowned 'of course it does' she turned to Celeste and repeated her question. The numbers which consequently came from the consultant's mouth stunned her.

She took one last, wistful look at herself in the mirror, stood in the dress of her dreams and looked at Ginny 'I can't buy this; I should probably look at something else'

Fleur and Maria kept a respectful silence but Ginny persisted in her confusion 'what are you talking about? That's your dress, why would you not want to buy it?'

'Because I can't, it's too expensive' Hermione muttered.

'But _you_ won't pay, you never pay' Ginny pointed out, as if she were stating the obvious.

'Yes, but I have to pay for my own wedding dress'

'Not if it's one of mine'

'Ginny, I am not going to take this dress, I couldn't'

'Yes, you could. Hermione come on, I owe you this. You're my best friend, you're about to become my sister in law and after everything you've done for me, I couldn't expect you to pay or not let you have it. Take it from me, as a thank you?' Ginny asked, looking intently at Hermione.

The two women stared at each other, silent words passing between them. Ginny's eyes held an apologetic, grateful expression while Hermione looked taken aback. The latter's eyes began to well up slightly as she hugged Ginny, who smiled. Fleur and Maria exchanged moved glances but appeared to be a little puzzled.

'Celeste, the dress' Ginny said simply and the dress was taken away to be packed.

* * *

Ginny had been locked up in her room for a grand total of six hours, pouring over the plans of the soon-to-be London shop and awaiting letters from both her accountant and the interior designer. There was a knock upon the door.

'Come in' Ginny said distractedly. Mrs. Weasley's head popped round the door and watched her daughter leaf through the various sheets before her with an exasperated smile.

'Ginny dear, it's Saturday!' she said.

'I know mum, but I'll never make it work if I start taking all my Saturdays off' Ginny replied quietly, frowning over something.

'Well you've been in here since nine o'clock; surely a break wouldn't be too much to ask for?' her mother suggested. Ginny finally looked up, her eyes widened in surprise.

She glanced at her watch and blinked. Ten minutes past three. 'Oh god, six hours! I hadn't even realised, I suppose I _should_ take a break then' Ginny conceded.

'Good girl. Oh and Seraphine's here to see you, she's in the kitchen'

'Thanks mum, I'll be down in a sec' Mrs. Weasley retreated and shut the door.

Ginny began to tidy the sea of parchment around her, took a quick look in the mirror and walked out too. As she stepped out, she heard footsteps from behind her and turned to see Harry descending the stairs coming down from the second floor.

'Oh hey Harry' she said brightly 'I didn't know you were here'

Harry ran a hand through his unruly raven hair and grinned 'well you wouldn't, would you? Nice to see you've left Azkaban, by the way' he joked.

'Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled 'oh shut up'

'What've you been doing in there?'

'Just stuff. You know, planning the grand opening, approving the interior design plans. Basically figuring out how everything's going to fit together' she explained.

'Not all fun and games, then?'

'I wish' they began to go down the stairs 'where are you heading?'

'Kitchen. You?'

'Same. Seraphine's here to see me'

They chatted lightly all the way down. Upon reaching their destination, they both paused in the doorway. Ginny's face broke out into a broad smile while Harry looked simply dazed. There, at the table, sat three of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid his eyes on. They had features in common but the combined effect they presented, seated side by side, was astounding. These were the Bonheur sisters.

The three girls looked up at their arrival and smiled. Seraphine spoke first. 'Hey Harry' she said and then turned to Ginny 'decided to join us, have you?'

Harry continued to stare at them 'Ginny, I-I think I'm dreaming' he said, amusement and appreciation in his green eyes. Ginny and Seraphine rolled their eyes. The sister in the middle smiled charmingly and the youngest stifled a giggle.

Ginny hugged the two girls 'how are you guys?' she asked and stood back to take a good look at them 'oh my god, look at you! You're so beautiful and you've changed so much, especially you' she nodded at the youngest 'you were like a tiny little second year, when I last saw you'

Once these greetings were over. Seraphine looked over at Harry 'Es, Lenny, this is Harry Potter' Harry grinned at them.

'Harry, this is Esmé' the older of the two waved and smiled 'And this is Hélène'

'Hi' Hélène said.

'Nice to meet you' Harry replied.

Both he and Ginny took a seat at the table.

'So, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Ginny asked, taking a sandwich and breaking it in half before taking a bite.

'It's really awful what I've come for' Seraphine said, an uncharacteristically sheepish look on her face.

'Why, what's the matter?' Ginny asked.

'Well, you've only just come back and I gave you so much grief and now…I need a favour from you'

'Well that's good because I might need a favour from you so we're even. What is it you're wanting?' Ginny said, offering the untouched second half of her sandwich to Harry who frowned but took it even so.

'Well, Esmé here wants to be a designer as well' Seraphine began.

Ginny smiled and looked over at the girl 'really?' Esmé nodded.

'Yeah and…in fact, Es, why don't you ask her' the eldest sister suggested. Harry and Ginny fixed their eyes upon Esmé.

Out of the three of them, Esmé least resembled her sisters but she was just as beautiful, in a more exotic manner. She had the same flawless, tawny, mocha skin, full pink lips and high cheekbones. Her eyes however were slanting and cat-like and of an arresting, caramel colour. Her hair was not as black as her sisters' but instead had wispy curls of a lighter, luscious shade of brown. She was also shorter and slightly curvier than her sisters.

'Well I was wondering if, maybe, you had a spot for an intern of some sort?' she asked, biting on her bottom lip.

Ginny considered her closely 'I don't generally keep interns but we have to start somewhere, don't we?' Esmé's face brightened, the redhead continued 'where do you work now?'

'Madam Malkin's, in sales' the younger girl replied with a sigh.

'Oh god, you poor thing. For how long?'

'Since I got out of Hogwarts. It's hell, Ginny, absolute hell'

'I can imagine. Since Hogwarts, did you say? What is that, two years?'

'Yeah'

'Right. So that'd make you twenty' Esmé nodded 'familiar with my work? Don't worry if you aren't'

'No, no, I am. I've seen some of your stuff featured in Dernier Cri and I've seen photos of your shows. I love your clothes. I never knew Ginevra was yours. That's why I wanted to see you, because I love it so much' Esmé said and pointed at her feet.

Ginny looked down and saw two pairs of feet shod in some very familiar shoes 'where did you get those?' she asked, bemused.

'I bought some for them, last time I was there' Seraphine explained.

'Oh and I've got something for you to look at' Esmé held out a book.

'What is this?'

'Just a few sketches'

Ginny flicked through the pages and her eyebrows rose. After a few minutes in silent consideration, she looked up again.

'D'you know, these aren't half bad' she commented, her eyes held a thoughtful expression.

'Really?'

'Really. I mean, they need a little fine tuning, a little guidance but all things considered, I think you've got a talent'

Esmé's eyes widened and she smiled at the praise. Ginny flicked through the book again and rested on a page towards the middle 'and this, I love. A little rough around the edges but once we've got that sorted, I'd like to use that' she said.

'Are you serious?' the other girl breathed 'I mean really? You're not just saying it because you're my sister's best friend?'

Ginny smiled and shook her head 'I'm not that kind of friend. Neither's your sister, for that matter' she paused, studying Esmé critically 'you can be my intern or whatever you want to call it. Shadow me, I'll show you the ropes, the inner workings and perhaps we'll smooth over your talent a little bit too'

Esmé looked delighted 'Oh wow! Are you sure? Thank you!'

'It's quite alright. I think you'll find it interesting because I'm in the middle of opening a new shop in London so there'll be plenty for you to do' Ginny said, the younger girl's jaw dropped.

'I can help you open a new shop?'

'Certainly. You can start on Monday, be here at about quarter to nine' Ginny looked at Seraphine'speaking of which, I need to talk to you about that'

Seraphine nodded 'okay'

Just then, a shattering of glass was heard and everyone at the table jumped 'crap!' Hélène muttered.

'Hélène!' Seraphine cried in exasperation.

Harry smiled kindly at the girl 'don't worry about it, reparo!'

Ginny, however was now studying the youngest Bonheur closely.

Hélène was an exaggerated version of Seraphine. She had the same mocha skin; her eyes were the same electric blue but held more warmth (like Esmé's) and were much larger than Seraphine's. She was also taller, leaner, her lips were just slightly fuller, her face was a little smaller, her cheekbones were higher but her hair was the same wispy curls of black-brown.

Everything was on the verge of being too much, but she was stunning. Like that of her sisters, her beauty was obvious, painstakingly obvious. But the warm innocence in her large, electric blue eyes gave her a softness her eldest sister didn't possess. Alarms were ringing in Ginny's head.

'Hélène, how old are you?' she asked.

'Sixteen' was the prompt reply.

'So, you're in fifth year?'

'Just finished it, yeah' Hélène answered.

'I see' Ginny turned to Harry 'do you mind taking Esmé and Hélène into the garden. Fleur and Maria are out there with the girls, aren't they?'

'Yeah they are' he got up along with his charges 'come on, let's give them some privacy' and with that, the three of them left through the back door, Harry casually flirting with Esmé while Hélène watched in amusement.

'Thanks, by the way' Seraphine said.

'For what?' Ginny asked.

'For letting Esmé follow you around, it's really nice of you'

'Oh don't worry about that. Besides, it can't be difficult. She's talented and I like her'

'Well, thanks anyway. Now I collect you want to talk about this new shop of yours?' Seraphine ventured.

'Yeah, I do. I think I'm going to need your help'

'Oh, what with?'

'I need you to help launch me' Ginny said.

'Launch you?' the brunette questioned.

'Yeah help me with the opening party. You know, drop a word in the right ear, introduce me to the right people. Help turn Ginevra into a proper label'

'Oh I see. You want me to help _launch_ you' Seraphine said.

'Right. Only, I'm such a recluse, I'm not entirely sure how to go about it without letting the cat completely out of the bag' Ginny confessed.

'Well I do, and of course I'll help you'

Ginny smiled brightly' really? Oh thank you so much!'

'Don't mention it. Is that all?'

Now, Ginny looked a bit sheepish 'umm-not, not quite'

'Oh?'

'I have another favour to ask…if it's okay' she said hurriedly.

'Are you kidding? You've ensured that I never have to hear the words "that Malkin is such a cow!" ever again. I owe you a lifetime of servitude' Seraphine joked.

'Well, well that's good because this is a much bigger thing to ask' Ginny started.

'What is it?'

'Um…I was wondering if, maybe, possibly, perhaps, you'd let me borrow Hélène?'

'What for?' Seraphine questioned, a confused frown marring her face.

The redhead mumbled something and bit her lip. Her friend stared 'didn't catch a word of that'

'I want to use her for my autumn campaign' Ginny said before wincing.

'You want her to what?'

'Model the next collection. Go on Seraphine!'

'Don't "go on" me, Ginny. That's kind of huge'

I know, I know. But me and my scout, Guilia, are going out of our minds trying to find the perfect girl, since we're on a time limit and everything-'

'And you reckon Hélène…' Seraphine interrupted.

'Yes, I do! She absolutely perfect, you have to let her!'

'Oh Gin, I-I dunno'

'_Please_ Bonnie? Please, please, please?' Ginny pleaded, her brown eyes wide.

'Don't make that face and don't call me Bonnie! You can't pull one on me like that'

'But Bonnie, you don't understand!' Ginny continued, ignoring her friend's warning 'your sister is just too perfect to give up. She's the only one I've seen who looks like she's been made for those clothes. I can't settle for anyone else'

'No Ginny, I understand perfectly. But it's a lot to take on'

'It won't cut into school, I promise! Cross my heart. Seriously, if you'll only say yes, I could get it shot by the end of next week'

'That's not what I meant. I was talking about the stress and the pressure. I mean, she's the baby!' Seraphine argued.

'And she's absolutely gorgeous!' Ginny replied.

Seraphine smiled despite herself and attempted a tart response 'yes, I'm well aware of that, thank you'

'So please let her'

'Ginny, she's only sixteen'

'I know but I'm not asking her to become a full time model, I just want her to do this one campaign'

'But modelling can get pretty heavy, Gin. I mean _you_ know what happens, just as well I do. I don't want Lenny to be sucked into all of that'

'Of course you don't, neither do I. But think about it. Say if you said yes' Ginny started.

'Right'

'And we shot the campaign and I dunno, she caught other eyes and you know made a career of it, a successful career. This all hypothetical'

'Of course' Seraphine said dubiously.

'You'd be there to look after her, it's the same business. And Esmé would be there too and so would I' Ginny reasoned.

'I-I suppose' the brunette agreed grudgingly.

'And if you think about it, how do those models get so screwed up in the first place? Because there's nobody looking out for them, no one who really gives a rat's arse about them. Which would _not_ be the case with your sister'

'Yes but I don't want her to model at all'

'Why not? She was born to be one. As were you and Esmé. You just went different ways. Come on, Bonnie! You guys are all so ridiculously beautiful; it's only fair everyone else gets to see it'

'There's logic for you' Seraphine said dryly, making Ginny laugh.

'Let her, just this once'

'And what if she wants to become a model indefinitely?'

'Then you let her'

'But she wants to be a writer; I don't want her ideals screwed up'

'What kind of writer?' Ginny asked with a smile 'fashion journalist?'

'No, I'll have you know, Lenny is different' Seraphine said defensively.

'Oh really? Let's call her in, shall we?'

'Fine'

Ginny went to the back door and called for the girl in question. She then returned with Hélène behind her.

'What's the matter?' the latter asked.

'I just wondered what you wanted to do after Hogwarts'

'Oh. I want to be a journalist' was Hélène's reply.

'What kind of journalist?' her sister asked sharply.

Hélène smiled and bit her lip nervously 'a fashion journalist like Seraphine'

'Ha! I told you' Ginny said smugly.

'You never told me that!' Seraphine cried.

'I assumed you knew' the younger girl replied.

'So? Ginny asked, looking at her best friend pleadingly, who shrugged.

'Ask her if she wants to'

The redhead then turned to Hélène, who looked thoroughly puzzled 'your sister and I were just talking about you' she began.

'What about me?'

'Well, my autumn/winter collection is coming out; it actually coincides with the opening of the shop'

'Okay'

'And I'd like you to be in the ad campaign. Only if you want to, of course'

Hélène's large eyes widened 'me?'

'Yes, you. You'd be perfect'

The girl still looked stunned but her face lit up and broke into an enchanting smile 'I'd love to! B-but are you sure?'

'Very sure' Ginny replied.

'And…c-can I?' Hélène further enquired, turning to her sister.

Seraphine looked from Ginny's subtly hopeful expression to Hélène's irresistible, excited blue eyes and genuine smile. Feeling like there was no getting away from it, she turned her own blue eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

'Yes, alright. I _suppose_ you can' she said.

Hélène and Ginny exchanged glances. The former squealed and they both threw their arms around one, Seraphine Bonheur, who rolled her eyes but smiled even so.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' they cried in unison.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright'

Just then, Esmé walked into the kitchen and stopped on the threshold, puzzled by the scene that she beheld 'what's going on in here, then?' she asked.

'Ginny's asked me to be in her ad campaign and Seraphine says I can!' Hélène explained excitedly.

Esmé's eyes widened and she blinked, looking just as stunned as her sister had a couple of minutes ago.

'Y-you're going to be…oh wow! Th-that's amazing Lenny!'

'I know! I'm going to go tell Fleur and Maria!' and with that the youngest exited.

'Are you okay?' Seraphine asked.

'Me? Yeah, I'm fine' Esmé said.

'I don't want you feeling like you've been upstaged by Lenny again because-'

'Don't be ridiculous Seraphine, what kind of a sister do you think I am? And it's not like she means to. I'm-I'm just worried. Are you sure about this?'

'I know, I know, but I was overborne and-and it seems like she really wants to'

'Of course she wants to! And you know she's going be good at it. But-but it's Lenny! She'll end up falling in love with it or something, you know she will'

'Not necessarily' Ginny interjected.

'No, no, she will. You don't understand. Lenny's not like Seraphine…or me. Not at all. She's restless and she likes risks and she's got so much…joie de vivre. D'you know what I mean?' Esmé tried to explain.

'So modelling would suit her perfectly?' Ginny asked.

'Exactly. My worry is that she's going to want to drop out or something' Esmé said to her sister.

'Well she's not going to! If she wants to model, she can do it in her own time but I'll be damned if I let any one of you leave school without passing every one of those NEWTs' Seraphine replied firmly.

Esmé stared at her sister in silence for a second, deep in thought before sighing 'I suppose that's it then'

'For now'

* * *

'Ginny! Crisis' Esmé said, appearing in her mentor's makeshift studio in the Burrow, better known as her room.

The redhead managed to detach herself from her work and looked up, brow still furrowed 'yes?'

'Maria and the decorator have run into a bit of a wall'

'What do you mean, a bit of a wall?' Ginny questioned.

'I mean any minute now, either you'll be short of a decorator or Charlie will be short of a wife'

Ginny sighed and rose 'I see, we'd better go then'

They disapparated and reappeared in the soon-to-be London shop.

'She doesn't want a chandelier!' Maria declared.

'But you cannot have a gothic theme without a chandelier, that is ridiculous' the man cried.

'That's fortunate then as I'm reasonably certain she doesn't want a gothic theme either' replied Ginny's champion, quick as a flash.

'Ah but what would you know about my art?' the man said, sniffing.

'I know that Ginny does not want it in her shop'

'Maria! Giancarlo!' Ginny called imperatively, the two duellers turned instantly 'what seems to be the problem?'

'Ginny, please tell this…man, that you do not want a Gothic theme' Maria requested tartly, glaring daggers at Giancarlo.

'Okay' the designer said carefully 'Giancarlo, I do not want a Gothic theme'

'Miss Ginevra, do not allow yourself to be swayed by this…woman. She is trying to limit my genius'

'Well while we're all being civil, I should perhaps suggest that you refer to her as Mrs. Weasley and show her a little more respect, seeing as she is my sister in law' Ginny said curtly. The man looked at the two women with wide eyes.

'I apologise…Mrs. Weasley' he said with the air of one deeply wounded.

'Now what's this about a gothic theme?' Ginny asked, willing her patience to bear her out.

'I dropped in to check on things while I was shopping and found him trying to turn this into some sort of 19th century, haunted house dreamland' Maria explained.

Miss Ginevra's eyes were wide and revolted 'good God! Giancarlo, for heaven's sake, no! It would be the undoing of your illustrious career. Take it from me, my friend'

Giancarlo looked a little hurt but seemed to take it much better when it was said in a theatrical tone to match his and when it came from a fellow artist 'I do not think so' he said unsurely.

'Oh but yes!' Ginny continued, knowing to a T, how to handle him 'think, whoever bought clothes from a haunted house? Time and a place, my friend, you would make yourself ridiculous. It's absurd, can't you see?'

Maria and Esmé almost laughed but it seemed to have done the trick 'well yeeees' he said slowly 'it is true what you say. A shop is not _ideal_'

'Just so! What? A shop to attempt to do justice to your immeasurable talent? Oh no, no, darling, it isn't worthy'

'No, it is _not_ worthy' Giancarlo mumbled pensively.

'So shall we just revert to the repressed decadence, we'd discussed? Just enough scope for your talent to rear its head but not so much that you feel you have to lower yourself. Do you not think?' Ginevra asked.

He nodded slowly 'yes, yes, it is just as you say! Repressed decadence! Ah but what innovation. You and I, Miss Ginevra, _we_ are true pioneers, you know?'

'Don't I just' Ginny replied, trying not to look at Maria and Esmé because she knew the façade would break and she'd give into hysterics.

'Yes, I see it now. Do not you worry; I will transform it into art! Beautiful, quiet art. Repressed decadence' he murmured reverently and walked off to inspect the space again.

Maria and Esmé looked at her with eyes full of laughter but respect.

'Ginny, you _are_ a genius' the former whispered.

Her sister in law shrugged 'all in a day's work. He's a surprise to you perhaps but he's one of a dozen in my world' she paused thoughtfully 'except of course, when it comes to interior design, then he's one in a million'

Maria cast a look at Giancarlo 'well you seemed to have shut him down, anyway. D'you want me to stay and keep an eye on him? Molly's looking after Charis so it isn't a problem'

Ginny shook her head 'no, no, you carry on with your shopping. Esmé will watch over him, it'll be a learning experience' she turned to the girl 'lesson 2: How to Deal with an Artist. Think you can manage?'

'Yeah I think I got the gist of what you just did, I'll keep him on track'

'Brilliant. If he gets difficult, keep up the dramatics and try and slip in that you too are an oppressed artist and fully enter into his sensibilities, he'll take you right under his wing and you can wrap him round your finger. Okay?'

'Right' Esmé said, making a mental note.

'Alright then, good luck' and with that she returned home and landed in the kitchen where she found her mother bent over the stove as she had done for the past thirty years at least.

'Hello dear' Molly said, without turning to look.

'Hey mum' Ginny replied, taking a seat at the breakfast table and taking a biscuit from the biscuit tin.

'Have you been in your room?'

'I was but then I had to sort out a problem with the interior designer at the shop, he got a bit sidetracked and Maria offended him'

Molly turned 'oh dear, what happened?'

'Well he was trying to turn my shop into…well, a joke and she got irritated and started having a go at him for not doing what I wanted him to do'

'Well so she should' her mother answered with a frown, taking a seat across from the young widow.

'Yes but you can't just have a go at people like him and expect them to acquiesce. More often than not, you just make them more set in what _they_ want to do as your anger only proves to them that you haven't a clue what you're talking about'

'Well he sounds like a very odd man. Are you sure you don't want someone else to handle all of that?'

Ginny shook her head 'no, no, I can't. He's the best. Or he will be the best, very soon. You'll see, he's amazing'

'I'll take your word for it, dear' Molly said gently, smiling fondly.

Ginny looked at her mother's lined, kindly face.

The smiling brown eyes and the stern mouth which could melt into a heart warming smile in the blink of an eye as it was doing right now. The traces of past beauty were still there and not for the first time did Ginny think she was looking into the face of the prettiest woman she'd ever seen.

It was her mother.

Except that the face had changed since she'd seen it last. There were more lines and her red hair was more faded and there was more grey and white amongst it. She reached over to examine a wispy white hair with one of her slender fingers and her own beautiful face frowned 'what happened to you mum? You didn't look after yourself' she said, almost accusingly.

'Ginny, don't be foolish. You don't look after yourself at my age' Molly protested, batting the young hand away.

'Now that _is_ foolish. Why wouldn't you look after yourself when you're so beautiful? If you weren't, it would make sense perhaps'

Molly beamed at her daughter but shook her head even so 'I haven't been beautiful any time these past…well since Fred and George were born'

'That's not true' Ginny murmured, smiling at her mother.

'Never mind that, just you worry about yourself. You are alright, aren't you dear?' the older woman asked anxiously, scrutinising her daughter through narrowed eyes.

'Of course I am, mum. I've been much better since I got back'

'If you say so' Molly said 'only, I can't get you to eat more than one or two morsels at every meal and then you shut yourself up in your room with your work for hours on end and sometimes you're solemn for so long, I think maybe you've forgotten how to smile. Is it any wonder that I worry?'

Ginny was surprised 'mum! You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. I've survived, haven't I?'

Her mother looked at her so sadly, it almost broke her heart 'have you dear?'

'What do you mean, have I? Of course I have, I'm sitting in front of you, aren't I? Not a bone out of place?' she tried to joke.

'Surviving isn't only about keeping yourself alive, Ginny'

Ginny stared at her mother, finally understanding what she wanted to ask but couldn't come out and say.

'You're right' she said quietly 'and I hadn't been surviving very well at all, but I'm getting better and better at it, I promise'

A/n: There you are, sorry it took so long, it's been a crazy past string of months but I really hope you like and Hermione's dress can be viewed on my profile.


End file.
